Moon Time
by Niia.Loi
Summary: Dashley Griffin Swan, tiene 17 años, después de un tiempo de no saber de su prima decide visitarla en Fork, pero que descubrirá? Casada? una hija? Vampiros? el amor?, Después de Amanecer. Por fin, despues de 4 años este fin esta terminado :D, pasen a leerlo y llorar!
1. Libro I: Dashley

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

________________________

**_Capitulo 1_**

_Como pasa el tiempo, a veces me pregunto si alguien lo controla de tal manera en la que los mejores momentos pases tan rápido que deseemos que se detengan, mientras que con los peores el tiempo sea eterno._

_Yo siempre pensaba de esa manera, bueno no toda mi vida pero si desde cuando tuve que comenzar a vivir por mi cuenta, cargar con mis penas y no poder compartir con nadie mis éxitos. Si, cuando cumplí los catorce mis padres creyeron que tenia edad suficiente y que era ya madura para estar sola, que clase de padres piensan eso de una adolescente. Si, una respuesta obvia mis padres. Así que simplemente decidieron dejarme más de lo que ya me habían dejado trabajaban o viajaban todo el tiempo. Si llevaba bien la cuenta dentro de los últimos 3 años solo los había visto entre cinco a siete veces_

_Comencé a preguntarme a mi misma que hacia en ese taxi dirigiéndome a un pequeño pueblucho dentro del gran estado de Washington. Forks nunca había sido de mi agrado, pero justamente ahí vivía ahora una de las personas a las que mas quería lo que siempre me gusto de ahí es que pasaba la mayor parte de las vacaciones junto a ella, mi querida prima Bella, justamente esa era la razón por la cual solo me faltaban minutos para una condena, quería ver que le había sucedido, deje de verla a los 8 cuando mis padres quisieron mudarse, cuanto deseaba que hubiera sido una mudanza normal, solo de casa, pero ellos tenían otros planes que solo se realizarían en una lejana ciudad llamada Londres tan lejana que quedaba cruzando el océano en otro continente._

_Bella y yo éramos inseparables ella era 2 años mayor y siempre me protegía cuando pequeña, pues yo era una niña que solo se dedicaba a llorar y a sentir que nadie la quería, tenia mis razones, pero como estaba junto a ella jamás me importo, las ultimas noticias que había tenido de ella eran bastantes, comenzó ase ya casi 3 años me contó en una llamada que su madre Renee se había vuelto a casar con un jugador de béisbol, era común en su Madre tomar ese tipo de decisiones, aunque no se lo comente me dijo que se mudaría a Fork con su padre mientras su madre vivía su nuevo matrimonio._

¿Por que haces eso Bella? ¿tratas de suicidarte? _–le comente bastante seria esa vez, me había parecido pésima idea ella odiaba mucho mas que yo ese lugar-_

Debo hacerlo, Quiero hacerlo _–me pregunte cuantas veces había dicho esa mentira que para cualquiera que no la hubiera conocido bien le sonaría a verdad- _Quiero que Renee sea feliz

Siempre pensando en los demás Bella, Tu morirías por alguien a quien amas _– me disgustaba a veces su actitud, era demasiado buena-_

Morir por alguien a quien amas, ¿No seria una buena manera de morir? _–Dijo con ese tono que hacia cuando mordía su labio-_

No existen buenas maneras de morir, Isabella. _–le respondí, me había enojado esa reflexión, de que serviría morir por alguien que amas si nunca mas podrías estar con el, jamás puedes proteger a alguien de su propia muerte-_ Procura cuidarte, cuenta conmigo para cualquier cosa-

Gracias Dash. _– Ella siempre me llamaba así las personas que mas quería me llamaban así, Dashley Lysange Griffin Swan mi nombre de por si ya era raro, pero solo era Dash para los mas cercanos._

Bye_ –fue lo ultimo que le dije-_

_Desde ese momento no volví a saber de ella hasta meses después cuando Charlie, mi tío, Me llamo y informo que ella había tenido un accidente, quise saber todo, había caído por la ventana de un hotel en Phoenix, ¡Phoenix!, ¿cuando había vuelto ahí?, dijo que se había roto algunos huesos y se había hecho algunas heridas pero que no había peligro, Rayos! , Bella era tan Patosa, cuando pequeñas ella cuidaba de mi emocionalmente pero yo era la que debía de correr a informarle a Charlie o Renee cuando se caía y necesitaba ayuda. No pude hablar con ella en ese momento pero semanas después la llame y me dijo que no debía preocuparme que eran cosas que siempre le sucedían, se notaba tan feliz, dijo que volvió a fork que su vida ahora estaba ahí, como había cambiado tanto estando en ese lugar debía de haber otra razón detrás._

_Pasaron otros meses sin saber de ella, yo la llamaba pero no contesto jamás, quizás estaba tan ocupada como yo con los estudios después de todos ambas íbamos en el mismo grado a pesar de la diferencia de edades, yo era más inteligente que la gente normal, pero no me importaba ¿Qué rayos le estaba sucediendo a Bella, Mi Bella?, meses después supe que pasaba por momentos difíciles, estaba sumida en dolor, Charlie me contó que ella sufrió un gran golpe emocional cuando la dejo su novio,¿Novio?! Mierda estar tan lejos no traía ninguna ventaja, no sabia nada de la vida de Bella ahora, ¿Un Novio? ¿Cuando se había interesado por los chicos? Y más aun ¿Cuándo esto le había comenzado a afectar de tal manera que sufriera así?. Charlie dijo que era mejor dejarla que pronto todo pasaría_

-Déjame hablarle, por favor tío _–le suplicaba cada vez que llamaba-_

-Dash, ella simplemente no quiere hablar con nadie, cuando se recupere yo te llamare _–Desde entonces no la volví a llamar, pero siempre esperaba la bendita llamada de charlie, que llego meses después, contándome que estaba mejor que había comenzado a salir con otro chico, de cualquier manera eso me tranquilizo, pero aun así no quise hablarle personalmente, me había herido que ella sufriera así y que no quisiera hablarlo conmigo._

_Meses después recibí una carta, Santo dios era una Invitación a un Matrimonio, el Matrimonio de Bella con un Tal Edward Cullen, me apresure y llame fue ella misma quien contesto_

-Residencia Swan _–dijo se notaba feliz-_

-Oh, Oh, la princesa de digna a hablar!_ –le dije con un tono sarcástico-_

-¿Dash?, Dios mió, ¿Dash eres tu? _–Se entusiasmo tanto que me dio miedo-_

-¿Qué rayos te sucedió Bella? -_ La Palabra "Matrimonio" y "Feliz para siempre" no existía en la misma oración para Bella a menos que las palabras "No Existen Juntos" estuviera en ella, que la había hecho cambiar de opinión-_ ¿Te vas a casar de verdad?

-Si _–dijo algo incomoda-_ Dash de verdad Voy a casarme en un mes más-

-Pero ¿Cómo? _–Le pregunte sorprendida por la confirmación-_

-Estoy enamorada _–Dijo firmemente, Dios santo!-_

-Creo que esa razón es lo suficientemente poderosa para ti, no te voy a mentir Bella, Creo que arruinas tu vida y no voy a estar ahí para ver como lo haces-le dije fríamente, teníamos cosas iguales pero otras bastantes distintas, no me importaba decir lo que pensaba- Te deseo lo mejor, Prima_ –fue lo ultimo que le dije antes de cortarle._

_______________

Espero que les agrade, fue dificil escribirla, pero me he esforzado, dejen review Plis! :D


	2. La LLegada

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Por supuesto que después de unos días me arrepentí de mis acciones y decidí que la iría a visitar pero para su boda no podía estar ya que tenia exámenes en el instituto, Dos días después de la fecha de boda que salía en la invitación llame a charlie, dijo que ella estaba feliz, que se había ido de luna de miel, pero no sabia donde porque lo habían mantenido en secreto hasta para Bella, Lo llamaba constantemente un mes después le llame de forma normal y me informo que Bella estaba en un hospital de Atlanta tratándose una extraña enfermedad que había pescado en Sudamérica, eso fue la gota que rebalso el baso debía ir a verla, hablarle ver como se encontraba, dijo que ni a el le permitirían verla que estaba en cuarentena, no deje de llamarlo diariamente desde entonces, un día como si nada me contó que Bella estaba mejor ya se había recuperado que incluso la veía más hermosa, que hasta ya era madre, me quede un momento en silencio_

-¿Qué? _–Dije después de un rato para ver si acaso había escuchado mal-_

-Adoptaron a una pequeña de meses _–dijo, sonando como un abuelo verdadero- _Es la sobrina de Edward, el…em…Esposo de Bella _- Lo comprendía hasta a mi me costaría pronunciar eso-_

-Pero de verdad ¿Una Hija?, ¿No tiene suficiente tiempo para tener una propia? _–le dije casi gritándole-_

- No podían dejarla desamparada, si la conocieras te encantaría _–Le colgué, había sido suficiente, iba a ir a fork y a golpear a Bella, ¿Qué había hecho con su vida por dios?!-_

_Y ahí me encontraba después de casi 6 meses de saber eso, había tenido problemas con mis padres y no podía salir antes después de todo todavía era menor de edad hasta marzo, el 26 del próximo mes seria mayor de edad y podría hacer lo que me apeteciera, pero por lo que me quedaba estaba destinada a pedirle a mis atentos padres permiso hasta para comprarme ropa._

_Recién estaba entrando a Fork, pero sabia perfectamente como llegar hasta la casa de charlie, Lo recordaba como recuerdo todo lo que veo aunque sea solo unos segundos, además ese lugar jamás cambiaba, nada cambiaba a Fork, No, me equivocaba las cosas ahí si cambiaban como Bella, Aun así el aspecto del pueblucho seguía casi igual algunas cosas que habían sido pintadas, tiendas que había sido abiertas, no mucho, nada que significara algo para mi, llegando a la casa de charlie le dije al conductor que esperara, me baje y me coloque el gorro del impermeable, caía una pequeña capa de lluvia fui hacia el porche de la casa de charlie, solía siempre jugar ahí, toque el timbre y como lo esperaba nadie abrió, al principio vi que no estaba el auto de policía de Charlie así que probablemente el tampoco estaría, subí de nuevo al taxi._

Lléveme a la estación de Policía, por favor _–le dije al hombre que conducía y me coloque los audífonos de mi Mp3, llegamos en minutos, le pague todo el viaje que había sido bastante largo, cien dólares era barato según yo, pero en un lugar tan pequeño, tome mi bolso y entre a la estación…_

_Era un lugar pequeño había escritorios llenos de papeles vi a un policía que me daba la espalda así que decidí preguntarle y terminar con esto rápido_

-Disculpe _–le dije calmadamente y el se giro- Se Encontrara Chalie Swan –_sin rodeos.

-Claro señorita, lo llamare _–dijo sonriéndome y parándose en una puerta-_ Charlie te buscan _–wow y ¿era el jefe?-_

-¿Quién? _–Respondió mi tío, era un hombre tan reservado de pocas palabras-_

-Una muchacha, Se parece a Bella, tiene el cabello más corto y liso con mechones rubios y sus ojos son verdes _–dijo el hombre describiéndome superficialmente, pero tenía razón y algo me agrado, tenia varias cosas de bella, como por ejemplo la forma de mi rostro y la palidez de mi piel-_

-¿Podrías por alguna vez preguntar el nombre de la persona que me busca?_- Dijo mi tío algo enojado, ¿acaso había olvidado las características de su única sobrina?-_

- ¿Señorita? _–se dirigió a mi el hombre de cabello casi rubio-_ ¿me diría su nombre?

- Dashley Griffin _–le dije algo fuerte para que Charlie escuchara-_

- ¿Dash?_ –Dijo charlie y apareció en la puerta junto al hombre- _Que gusto tenerte aquí _–comenzó a caminar hacia a mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo, raro en el pero supongo que tomamos confianza después de tantas llamadas-_

- Claro Tío _–le conteste, sin responderle el abrazo, no me gustaba las muestras de cariño, era de familia-_ Vine a ver a Bella

- Yaa! _–dijo medio sorprendido, ¿debía de estarlo?, siempre lo llamaba por ella ¿no?-_

-Llévame con ella Tío _–le dije, por no agregar un "Ahora!"-_

-Claro, Claro _–dijo algo nervioso-_ ¿Qué tal si primero la llamo para informarle, comemos algo y la vamos a ver? _– me pregunto, con medio tono de orden, oh no, era ahora ya!-_

-Ahora tío, no tengo hambre, y quiero ver a Bella _–le dije enojada-_

-¿me esperarías hasta la hora de comer para que pueda salir sin problemas?_ –volvió a preguntarme-_

-Tío ¿puede ser Ahora? Si no puedes llevarme tú, dame la dirección y hago que me lleve un taxi _–le dije ya rendida, yo iría en ese momento a verla y no más tarde-_

-Ok, déjame llamarla, yo te llevo _–dijo volviéndose hacia un teléfono-_

-¿Podrías no hacer eso? Quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando me vea_ –le tratando de sonreír, que difícil me resultara en esas condiciones, se me olvidaba cuando fue la última vez que sonreí de verdad-_

-Sabes que a Bella no le gustan las sorpresas_ –me contradijo refunfuñando, normal en Charlie-_

-Esta Si _–le volví a insistir, o ¿acaso el pueblucho aquel la había cambiado tanto como para no querer ver a su prima sin aviso?, me dio la impresión que Charlie quería ocultarme algo, o protegerme de algo…-_

-Esta Bien _-dijo rindiéndose y caminando hacia la puerta-_ Chicos volveré enseguida _–se coloco la chaqueta de policía y dejo la puerta abierta para que pasara yo primero, eso hice-_

* * *

_**Esto o__o gracias x sus review n_n! espero que les guste! n.n!!**_


	3. Los Cullen

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Nos subimos al auto de policías, y permanecimos en silencio, no queria romperlo yo, pero eso hize_

-Lo siento Tío, pero ya van a ser tres años desde que no veo a Bella _–dije algo melancólica-_ Sabes como me siento _–dije lo ultimo para rematar, el había pasado más tiempo que yo sin ver a Bella, podría entenderme-_

-Claro. Dash…_-y dudo de decirme lo que quería-_

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bella es feliz…_-me dijo, en un tono extraño, ¿Qué quería?-_

-Al parecer_…-estaba extrañada, después de eso no volvimos a intercambiar palabras hasta que vi que salíamos del pueblo-_ ¿No Vive en el pueblo?

-Los Cullen tiene su residencia en un lugar del bosque _–rayos cada vez me sorprendía más, primero bella vino a vivir a Fork un lugar que odiaba, había tenido un Novio y se había casado, hasta tenia una hija y ¿ahora vivía en medio de un húmedo y verdoso bosque?, que miedo daba ahora Fork ¿que me haría ahora a mi?, no volví a pronunciar palabra alguna, me quede anonadada con todo, llegamos a una especie de prado estaba sin árboles y vi al final una enorme casa de color blanco, ¿casa? debería decir mansión, era hermosa y tenia demasiadas ventanas, ¿quien tendría una casa así aquí? Solo alguien a quien le gustara ver la lluvia, las nubes y el verde del bosque. Charlie paro frente a la puerta de la gran Mansión se bajo y yo lo seguí, se abrió la puerta y salio un hombre Bastante apuesto, ¿apuesto? Era hermoso su cabello era rubio y su piel más pálida que la mía, yo ni siquiera me había movido de la puerta del copiloto y Charlie me adelantaba unos pasos así que volví en mi y me apresure a alcanzarlo-_

-Charlie, un gusto verte por aquí _–dijo el hombre y su voz sonó como el coro de miles de aves, wow, bellísimo-_ ¿Vienes a ver a Bella?

-Hola Carlisle, en realidad… _-hizo una pausa para mirarme y volver hacia el-_ Ella vino a ver a Bella _–me apunto con su rostro, como si estuviera metiéndolo en problemas-_

-Ya veo _–volvió a hablar el hombre con su gran voz y luego me miro, sus ojos eran Dorados, mucho mas bonitos que el resto de sus facciones-_ Soy Carlisle Cullen, el suegro de Bella _–Este hombre tenia un hijo de la edad de Bella?, rayos lo debió tener entre los 14, no era posible-_

-Dashley Griffin, La prima de Bella _–le dije, forzando una sonrisa-_

-Un gusto _–me sonrió de vuelta- _Pero Bella no se encuentra ahora _–No es posible-_

-Se tardara? _–quería verla ya, y aria de todo hasta ir a buscarla-_

-No, fue a dar un paseo por el sendero junto con Reneesme_ –me contesto cordialmente, quien era Reneesme? Renee…hum-_ Pueden esperarla

-En realidad yo debo irme _–Gracias Tío!-_

-Claro, ¿quieres esperarla? _–Esta vez se dirigió a mí-_

-Si no es molestia _–No lo decía enserio aunque fuera molestia igual me quedaría-_

-Por supuesto que no _–dijo sonriéndome acogedoramente-_

-¿Fue con Edward? _–pregunto charlie, Edward no era novi…Esposo de Bella?-_

-Si, Jacob también los acompaño, tu sabes como es ella no deja por mucho a Jacob _–le respondió el, ya me había perdido así que los deje hablar pero seguí escuchando, Jacob ese nombre me sonaba-_

-Claro, el tampoco es la excepción _–que rayos…-_bueno le dices que vine? Dile a Nessie que pronto la vendré a ver _–dijo y me miro-_ no tienes problemas de quedarte?

-Claro que no…gracias tío_ –le respondí y le sonreí de nuevo de una manera falsa-_

-Dejare tu bolso en casa, creo que Bella podrá llevarte después_ – mi bolso, no traía mucho, no planeaba quedarme por mucho-_

-Claro se lo pediré, gracias otra vez _–dije sin emoción-_

-Cuídamela Carlisle _–le pidió y subió al auto para irse, lo vi desaparecer entre árboles-_

-¿Pasas?-_ pregunto el hombre con gran cordialidad-_

-Claro permiso _–le dije entrando hasta la casa que como afuera era preciosa, su decoración era genial, era una casa de ricos sin duda, vivía en una después de todo-_ Que hermosa decoración

-Mi esposa te agradecerá el cumplido_ - me guió hasta donde paresia ser la sala, había una enorme pantalla plana y en frente un sillón que paresia demasiado cómodo, me hizo una seña para que me sentara y el se sentó en frente de donde me indico-_

-Permiso _–sentarme a esperar era lo ultimo que quería hacer pero no tenia opción, sentí que alguien bajaba por las enormes escaleras, el tal carlisle miro a esa dirección y yo le seguí, bajaba una chica de mi tamaño, su cabello era oscuro y lo llevaba en punta para mi sorpresa también era muy pálida, debía ser algo común en un lugar como fork, pero a pesar de su pálidas la muchacha era bellísima igual que el hombre-_

-Alice, Ella es Dashley, es prima de Bella –_La chica me observo por unos segundos y luego sonrió, una sonrisa encantadora-_

-Bienvenida, soy Alice, cuñada de Bella _–¿cuñada? ¿Era hermana de el esposo de mi prima?, bueno había una posibilidad de que el tal carlisle hubiera tenido dos hijos de un tiro- Ya mande a buscar a Bella, así que no tardara-_

-¿Quién fue? _–Pregunto el hombre a su hija-_

-Rosalie quería, bueno tu sabes estar con Reneesme _–Rosalie? Que lindo nombre a lo mejor era la esposa del tal Carlisle, de repente desde la puerta contraria a la que había entrado apareció una mujer de cabello castaño, paresia un poco mayor por lo que no era otra hija, tenia las mismas características de los demás que había visto hasta ahora Piel Blanca y ojos dorados, simplemente bellísima-_

-Oh, tu debes ser la prima de Bella, Soy Esme _–dijo la mujer en un tono maternal-_

-Un gusto _–dije sonriéndole no tan forzadamente, su hospitalidad me había cautivado, pero quede extrañada, sabían que vendría? O habían escuchado detrás de las pareces?-_

-Querida a Dashley le a encantado tu decoración _–hablo el hombre sonriéndole a la mujer llamada Esme, Esme, Reneesme? Hum, a le dijo querida ¿era su esposa? Quien era entonces Rosalie? Otra hija? Mire de nuevo a Alice y vi que no tenia nada de sus Padres excepto sus Ojos y el tono de su piel-_

-De verdad? _–una muy feliz y entusiasmada pregunta me distrajo de mis pensamientos-_

-Oh, si es hermosa, no se ven cosas así en Londres _–le respondí-_

-Londres? Entonces eres de allá? _–me pregunto con una sonrisa Alice sentándose junto a mi- Debe ser hermoso, nunca he ido hacia allá –seguía hablando pero por un momento me desconecte, sentí una sensación extraña, escalofríos?, mire hacia atrás y vi a dos chicos parados en la puerta por la que habia entrado uno era rubio y el otro castaño, con las mismas caracteristicas que los demas, rayos!-_ Jazz, Emmett, no deberia de asustar así a Dash _–dijo la chica llamada alice, me dijo Dash? Como sabia que podian llamarme así?-_ Ops no te importa que te llame así verdad?

-No. Solo me sorprendio que supueras que me llamaran así _–le dije sonriendole algo feliz-_

-¿así te llaman? _–dijo tratando de parecer asombrada?, era excelente percibiendo las reacciones de los demas, ella sabia,¿como? No tengo idea-_ Bueno Dash, Ellos son Jazper y Emmett _–los apunto y yo les mire-_

-Un gusto _–les dije aun con algo de temor, eran intimidantes-_

-Tranquila, no te comeremos _–rio y algunos junto a el, ¿broma privada y con doble sentido?-_ Soy Emmett

-Jazper _– dijo el rubio-_

-Ya estan aquí _–de repente Carlisle de paro de su lugar y fue a puerta principal y la abrio-_ Bienvenidos

-Oh! _–fue lo unico que salio de mis labios-_

* * *

**Les agradesco n_n! los review, porfis sigan comentado :3!**


	4. Reencuentro

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Oh! Rayos los vi entrar primero entro un chico, sus cabellos eran de color bronce y para variar tenia las mismas caracteristicas de los demas, era hermoso, tomaba de la mano a alguien, ¿Alguien? , cuando la mire bien, comprendi, ¿Bella?! , tanto cambio en todos esos años?, era exactamente igual a los demas exepto por sus ojos que eran lo unico que encontraba igual sus ojos color chocolate, los ojos color chocolate que iba con la menta de los mios, la mano que no estaba tomada con la de su esposo llevaba algo, era una niña? Pero no era una niña de meses como me habia dicho Charlie hace tiempo atrás, ese Charlie nunca ponia atención, en un reflejo me levante del sillon y corri hacia ella, por su parte ella le paso a la niña a su esposo y abrio sus brazos para que abrazarme, y yo lo hize estaba tan fria pero no me importo y me puse a llorar en sus brazos ¿desde cuando que no lloraba?-_

-Isabella, Bella, Bella, ¡Mi Bella! _–le dije casi gritandole, tenia mis ojos cerrados pero podia sentir que ella estaba igual de feliz que yo de verme, con un brazo me abrazaba y con otro me acariciaba el cabello, estaba tan fria- _Te extrañe tanto Bella!

-Dash, yo tambien te extrañe_ –me dijo, su voz era igual de hermosa que la de los demas de esa familia-_ Te extrañe demaciado… _-permaneci abrazada a ella otros cuantos segundos antes de separarme y secar mis lagrimas, todos me habia visto y con todos me referia a los demas que venian tras Bella_

-Pero mirate! _–le dije sonriendo aun con mis ojos con lagrimas-_ Estas Hermosa! ¿desde cuando eres mas Bonita que yo? _-le dije en forma de broma, ella sonrio-_

-Creo que desde hace poco _–rió, Bella riendo en Fork me di cuenta que mucho había cambiado para ella, mire al chico con el que venia de la mano y a la niña que tenia en brazos-_

-Edward ¿verdad? _–le pregunte, aunque estaba segura-_

-Así es _–me sonrió, y luego mire a la niña-_ Nessie _–y miro a la pequeña como yo-_

-Tu eres Reneesme? _–le dije sonriendo Reene y Esme después de saber el nombre de la madre de Edward supe enseguida quien era Reneesme un nombre que solo se le ocurriría a Bella, ella me miro, sorprendente era igual a Bella de pequeña, tenia muchos de sus rasgos y en especial sus ojos!-_

-Es mi hija _–me dijo Bella, yo la mire y le sonreí-_

-Igualita a ti…¿Debería de Golpearte?! _–le pregunte-_

-No creo _–rió conmigo, y pensé que ella si era feliz, pero aun así la reprendería, en ese momento vi como su esposo sonrió como si hubiera escuchado mi pequeño pensamiento, el me miro también, ¿Podría decirle que es un desgraciado por cambiarme a mi Bella? Mi plan de "Trata mal a su esposo hasta que se harte" no serviría, me lamente en mi interior, y el volvió a sonreír, ok algo en mi le hacia gracia o de verdad fui obvia con mi pequeño pensamiento-_

-No puedo creerlo! _–Volví a casi gritar-_ necesito hablarte _–cuando le dije eso me sostuvo la mano y me llevo fuera pasando a todos quienes habían entrado tras ella-_

-Caminemos _–sin darme cuenta ya estaba junto a ella caminando sin_ _rumbo-_ ¿Cómo haz estado?

- Dios mió Bella! _–le dije resignada-_ Matándome de preocupación por ti! de un día para otro se que te casas y luego te enfermas y tienes una hija de la nada!

- Se que es todo muy raro… _-me respondió pero no la deje terminar-_

-¿Raro Bella?, Nunca te gusto forks, ambas lo aborrecíamos, jamás creíste en el matrimonio! Y menos después de graduarte!! _–Pare de golpe y me senté en el pasto enojada-_

- Lo se, Lo se _–me repitió-_ pero el amor cambia a las personas

- A Tal extremo? _–le pregunte triste- _perdí a mi mejor amiga quien me enseño a ser fuerte y a ir por un camino por mi misma

- No! _–Dijo casi gritándome-_ Estoy aquí

-No eres la misma

- Dash, ni yo creí que cambiaria tanto, cuando Edward me propuso matrimonio no estaba segura, pero después me di cuenta que no era capaz de vivir sin el!_ –me dijo sonriendo, ella trataba que la comprendiera ¿lo iba a hacer?, realmente no entendía como había cambiado así. Ok quizás el amor si cambia a las personas, ¿Cómo saberlo? Si nunca me había enamorado, me sentí sola y triste-_ No llores Dash _–dijo abrazándome de nuevo, ¿Cuándo había comenzado a llorar?¿Por que lo hacia? Entupida, preguntándote eso y la respuesta tan clara, aparte a Bella y mire hacia otro lado-_

- Ódiame Bella… _-le dije mirando hacia el oscuro bosque-_ Soy una miserable egoísta…-

- No lo eres! _–me volvió a abrazar-_

- ¿Cómo no lo soy?, Bella, No fue preocupación lo que me trajo aquí! _–le dije apartándola de nuevo-_ Fue la desdicha!, quería comprobar que no eras feliz! _–Las lagrimas salieron con mayor insistencia-_ Saber que sufrías de alguna manera me…me…tranquilizaba, saber que yo no era la única infeliz…_ -dije abrazándome a mis piernas-_ lo siento Bella…

- Te entiendo…_ -dijo abrazándome por tercera vez-_ Tu haz sufrido más que yo y haz sufrido sola y en silencio… _-Era verdad, no tenia a nadie, ni siquiera una sola amiga de verdad, Bella siempre había sido mi única amiga-_ Aquí podrías ser feliz…-

-Bromeas?! Mira como te cambio este lugar!, ¿Te imaginas que me hará a mí? _–le dije casi asustada-_

-No te hará más infeliz, de lo que eres en Londres _–quizás tenia razón, por lo menos aquí tendría a personas que me escucharan cuando tuviera problemas, Bella y Charlie, ambos se preocupaban por mi, ¿Cuánto podría quedarme en fork?, después de todo ya seria mayor de edad y tenia dinero guardado-_

-Ok…estaré aquí mientras me haga bien _–dije y la abrase-_

_Después de eso hablamos de lo que había vivido aquí, valla si paresia una telenovela!, estar entre tu mejor amigo y tu novio, problemas de esto y esto otro, me contó de los Cullen y su miembros así que así iban las cosas Carlisle y Esme, Alice y Jazper, Rosalie y Emmett, Bella y Edward, y hasta había una extraña conexión entre Reneesme y Jacob, el Jacob con el que jugábamos cuando pequeñas, el hijo de Billy Black, el chico de la reserva estaba tras mi nueva pequeña sobrina en segundo grado, pero si solo era una niñita! Tenía a lo más 5 años._

-Y tu lo dejas?! _–eres una buena madre!?-_

-Jacob la quiere mucho, y ella también a el _–wow, que buena respuesta-_

-Me encargare de hacerle la vida imposible -como cuando pequeños, sip ese era mi trabajo-

-No seas muy mala _–dijo riéndose-_ vamos de vuelta, no conociste a los demás

-Los que estaban tras de ti?, uno era Jacob y a su lado estaba otro chico y junto a el una chica mas mayor-

-Si, si. Eran Seth y Leah Clearwater, acompañaban a Jacob _–dijo emocionada-_

-Ya, son de la push _–dije colocándome de pie y dándole la mano a Bella-_ Mírate! No tienes frió?!, Estas heladísima! _–toque sus manos y comencé a hacer fricción en un intento de calentarlas-_ si no me hablaras juraría que estas muerta _–reí, pero ella no hizo lo mismo-_ se que te desagrada el frió bella, no creo que eso halla cambiado.

_Ya estábamos llegando a la gran casa, atravesábamos el prado la adelante y me gire para mirarla pero sin parar de caminar_  
-Bella! De verdad me sorprende que no te hallas caído una sola vez mientras caminábamos, ¿mejoro tu equilibrio? _–le dije riendo, ella hizo lo mismo-  
_-Eres demasiado observativa _–me respondió, riendo aun-_  
-Pues hasta a cambiado tu forma de caminar!, eres mas segura al caminar recuerdo bien, que siempre le pedías permiso a un pie para que el otro avanzara! _–Volví a sorprenderme, porque era verdad-  
_-Supongo, tu siempre recuerdas hasta el mas mínimo detalle_ –hablo algo enojada y preocupada_-  
-Pues si, mi don no disminuye con el tiempo _–esta vez fui yo quien tropezó y casi caí de espaldas, pero alguien me sujeto antes de que cayera, no fue bella ya que estaba justo en frente mió-_ Lo Siento!

* * *

**y que me dicen? xD bueno me encanta que comenten acepto de todos :) hasta criticas contructivas si xD**


	5. Primer paso: Conocernos

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

-Pues si, mi don no disminuye con el tiempo –_esta vez fui yo quien tropezó y casi caí de espaldas, pero alguien me sujeto antes de que cayera, no fue bella ya que estaba justo en frente mió-_ Lo Siento!_ –dije girando para ver quien me había aguantado para no caer, era ese chico que iba junto a Jacob, Seth Clearwater, era tan alto, que me sorprendió que solo tuviera 16 años, el me sostenía y no quitaba su mirada de mi, fui yo quien tubo que separarse de el-_ Lo siento…_-dije algo avergonzada pues aun no dejaba de mirarme-_

-Esta bien _–me respondió sonriendo, no pude evitar sonrojarme-_

-Ok _–dije tratando de ponerle fin al tema-_

-¿te encuentras bien? _–Bella sonreía de una manera extraña-_

-Si, fue solo un accidente, yo nunca tropiezo! _–me volví hacia el chico-_ Gracias…_-y seguí caminando, eso fue raro, el seguía mirándome-_

-Seth, ¿vienes? _–le pregunto Bella, con una voz llena de entusiasmo y esperanza-_

-Claro, Bella _–ahora que lo pensaba bien, el chico tenía una temperatura bastante alta, yo estaba fría, pero no como Bella. Todos aquí eran extraños-_

-Que te sucede Dash? No te presentaste a Seth_ –dijo Bella como tratando que hablara con el chico-_

-A si? Creí que todos aquí ya me conocían _–me gire a verle, estaba segura que no había quitado su vista de mi ni un segundo-_ Dashley Griffin _–lo mire de manera sospechosa a ambos, sabia cuando bella traía algo entre manos-_

_Llegamos por fin a la casa, dentro de ella no hacia frió, ignore lo pasado afuera, fuimos hasta la sala y ahí estaban todos, me miraron y me sonrieron, pero que hospitalarios, como si fuera otra mas de su familia, técnicamente lo era…_

-Tienes hambre Dash? _–Me pregunto la mujer llamada Esme-_ Nosotros ya hemos comido, pero podemos prepararte algo

-No es necesario, no tengo hambre _–le dije y le sonreí-_

-Pero ¿De cuando que no comes? _–pregunto Bella, media preocupada-_

-Desde que me vine _–si, con suerte había comido un pequeño desayuno antes de tomar mi vuelo, ya hacia casi dos días, pero de verdad no sentía hambre-_

-Pero eso es demasiado! _–Grito Alice, impresionada-_Eso no es sano!

-Supongo _–dije ignorando lo grave me acerque hasta donde estaba Edward quien tenia a Reneesme en sus brazos-_ ¿Puedo? _–Dije alzando mis manos para que me diera a Reneesme-_

-Claro _–y sonrió, que sonrisa!, con razón Bella se había enamorado, pero este chico debía de tener algo más, Ella no solo se fija en el exterior de las personas. Tome a la niña, pesaba, rayos!, pero si era tan pequeña, me quede mirándola y recordé a Bella de pequeña ¿Por qué se parecía tanto?-_

-Hola pequeña Nessie _–le dije, tocando uno de sus rizos-_ si que eres hermosa! _–Sonreí, no mentía, era bellísima-_

-Hola _–me dijo, con una voz preciosa-_

-Wow! _–me quede en silencio aun mirándola-_ Charlie tenia razón!, Solo con verte uno ya te ama _–Ella sonrió de una manera impresionante-_ Yo debo ser tu tía ¿No?, en segundo grado! _–la abrase delicadamente, Olía también exquisito, me di cuenta que Jacob estaba también cerca y lo mire de reojo-_ ¿Qué tal Jake?!

-Hola Dash, tanto tiempo _–dijo mirándome por medio segundo y volviendo sus ojos a Nessie, Idiota!, Era una niñita-_ Mientras este aquí, no será fácil que la tengas contigo _–le dije abrazando un poco mas fuerte a Nessie-_

-¿Qué? _–Dijo algo enojado, mirándome por más tiempo esta vez-_

-Deee_ –le saque la lengua, en un gesto de burla, muchos de ahí se rieron, pero alguien con mas ganas, la chica a la que no había saludado Rosalie, ella seria una especie de aliada aquí, me quede mirándola-_ Estaremos juntas en esto supongo _–le dije, Bella me contó que a ella tampoco le paresia bien lo de Jake y Ness-_

-Claro! _–dijo sonriéndome-_ no hay que dejar que se le acerque! _–volvió a reír-_

-Trato! _–volví a mirar a Ness-_ Valla!, parece que somos las únicas con temperaturas normales! _–le dije tocando con el torso de mi mano su mejilla-_ Aunque tu estas mas calientita que yo _–le sonreí y ella a mi-_ Todos aquí están o demasiado Fríos o demasiado calientes! _–al decir eso cambio un poco el ambiente, mire a mi alrededor y todos me miraban algo impresionados-_ Siento si dije algo indebido _–dije entregándole a la niña a Edward y poniéndome derecha-_

-No te preocupes! _–Bella me tomo la mano-_ Vamos a prepararte algo de comer _–me llevo de ahí-_

-Dale, si que son raros, que dije de malo? _–le pregunte, cuando estábamos ya lo suficientemente lejos-_

-Nada importante, no fue nada malo _-y porque tanto lió?, desde ahí no hablamos del tema, me llevo a una cocina que paresia nunca ser ocupada-_ ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-Hum, no se, da igual supongo mientras no sea carne _–Odiaba la carne, no me agradaba el sabor, solo comía verduras, quizás era por eso que siempre lucia el cuerpo de una modelo-_

-Estas muy delgada Dash _–estaba preocupada-_

-para nada, mi peso es el indicado _–oh debía, no tenia idea cuanto pesaba, solo que no era mucho, en realidad no comía nada, a veces pasaban días desde mi ultima comida hasta que volviera a comer, por eso no sentía hambre-_

-No me lo trago! _–dijo enojada, mientras me hacia una ensalada-_ Come todo ok?! _–coloco un plato lleno de distintas verduras y la mire resignada-_

-Ok! Y tú no comes? _–Lleve un bocado a mi boca-_

-No, ya comí _–si? Cuando? Hum…rayos-_

-Odio esto! _–Le dije enojada-_

-¿Qué?

-Que me obliguen a comer! _–Casi le grite, mientras con el cubierto jugaba con el contenido del plato-_

-No seas niñita! Come ya! _–Dijo colocándose de pie-_ ¿Qué sucede Seth? _–dijo, hug, ese chico estaba en la puerta, como fue que no me di cuenta? De repente me sentí incomoda, me miraba y me miraba, y no quitaba sus ojos de mi, ni siquiera cuando le respondió a Bella-_

-Edward pregunta si puedes ir? _–dijo aun sin dejar de mirarme-_ necesita hablarte de algo _–no podía esperar?-_

-Oh! Claro, Seth acompaña un rato a Dash, hasta que vuelva _–dijo con una sonrisa, que hasta yo me di cuenta que quería que me quedara con el chico, Dios!, ahora tenia que aguantar sola que me mirara mientras comía-_

-Claro _–una sonrisa de triunfo-_

-Apresúrate Bella _–le dije resignada mirando por la ventana mientras comía mas ensalada de mala gana-_

-Vuelvo enseguida _- y no supe cuando se fue ni cuando el chico se sentó frente a mí-_

-Como estas?_ –Me pregunto y yo le mire incrédula-_

-bien… _-hubo un largo rato en el que ninguno de los dos le quito la mirada al otro, y me aburrí-_ ¿Me dirás que tengo en la cara?_ –que directa fui siempre-_ ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-No tienes nada en tu rostro _–dijo sonriendo-_ solo eres hermosa_ –un halago?, maldición no era el primero que me decía que era bonita, pero de alguna manera ese cumplido me hizo cosquillas en el estomago que trate de evitar-_

-Pues gracias…_-susurre, estaba segura que me había sonrojado, el aun me miraba-_ dejarías eso por un rato? _–dije levantándome con el plato de comida casi lleno para dirigirme hacia el cubo de basura que se encontraba dentro de un mueble, estaba limpio lo saque y quede sorprendida-_ ¿Acá nunca comen? _–pregunte para mi misma, el chico seguía sentado, no veía que hacia pero estaba segura que no cumplía mi petición, ignore lo de la basura y tire lo que había dejado de ensalada, casi todo el plato, me di vuelta a mirar al chico que para mi sorpresa no me estaba mirando, en realidad miraba hacia el bosque-_ Te llamas Seth ¿Verdad? _–dije llevando el plato a lavadero y enjuagándolo-_

-Si…¿ya puedo mirarte? _–dijo me gire y lo vi algo sorprendida ahora miraba hacia la mesa-_

-Ok, me estas asustando _–me gire tomando un mantel y secando el plato guardándolo en el lugar de donde Bella lo había sacado-_

-¿Puedo? _–volvió a preguntar-_

-Si!, cuando hablo me gusta que la gente me mire a la cara! _-Comencé a acercarme hacia el-_ solo te pedía que no lo hicieran tan seguidamente

-Bien _–sonrió feliz-_

-Que raro_- murmure y luego me volví hacia donde estaba el cubo de la basura y luego al Seth-_ No le comentes a Bella..._-le pedí o mas bien le ordene-_

-¿Qué cosa?_- pregunto confuso-_

-Que no he comido todo, Vale?_ –dije caminando hacia la puerta-_ Vienes o te quedas a admirar el paisaje? _–le pregunte sin mirarlo-_

-Voy! _–Casi salto de su asiento-_

-Tranquilo, tranquilo _–dije riendo-_ no te estoy pidiendo salir, no te emociones tanto_ –comencé a caminar cuando aun me seguía riendo-_

-ok_-dijo riéndose-_ ¿Te podría invitar yo? _–comento, al principio pareció una broma luego como dejo de reírse me gire a verlo-_

* * *

**Agradesco sus comentarios :D, espero que dejen mas review para este capi n_n! Besos**


	6. El Sueño

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

- Vienes o te quedas a admirar el paisaje? _–le pregunte sin mirarlo-_

-Voy! –_Casi salto de su asiento-_

-Tranquilo, tranquilo _–dije riendo-_ no te estoy pidiendo salir, no te emociones tanto _–comencé a caminar cuando aun me seguía riendo-_

-ok_-dijo riéndose-_ ¿Te podría invitar yo? _–comento, al principio pareció una broma luego como dejo de reírse me gire a verlo-_

-Bromeas? _–dije mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-_

-Debería? _-dijo con un aspecto serio-_

-Bien! _–dije no estaba segura porque pero me serviría de algo no conocer a mas personas aquí-_ será como salir con un hermano, después de todo eres menor que yo _–dije bromeando-_

-Solo por un año!_-dijo algo enojado-_

-Vale, un año para una mujer es mucho! _–seguí bromeando y riendo con el, también parecía formarse una sonrisa en sus labios, estaba llegando hasta la entrada de la sala cuando de repente me dio un mareo, así que me apoye levemente en la pared tocando mi cabeza-_

-Estas bien? _-me pregunto seth, tomando mi hombro-_

-Si, Si solo me maree un poco _–alcance a decir, di un paso adelante y mis ojos se comenzaron a cerrar, vi a bella en frente de mi a unos pasos-_ te demoraste Bella… -_dije y todo se volvió oscuro, sentí como estuve a punto de caer pero alguien me agarro según la contextura y la temperatura fue Seth-_

-Dash?!, Dash! _–escuche decir a Bella, en realidad escuchaba muchas voces repitiendo mi nombre escuchaba todo-_

-¿Qué le ha sucedido? _- una voz de hombre muy bella pregunto por mi, pensé enseguida que fue el tal Carlisle_

-Se desmayo _–dijo Seth-_

-Pero ¿Por qué? _–pregunto Bella urgida-_

-Tráiganla al sillón _- dijo la voz de Alice, sentí como me levantaban tenia ganas de gritarles y decirles que me encontraba bien pero ¿lo estaba?, realmente no podía articular palabras, abrir mis ojos y mover un músculo rayos, porque tenia que estar conciente solo en mi mente?-_

-¿Cómo esta carlisle? _–Pregunto Bella, la sentía muy cerca, pero también sentía como unas manos me analizaban, tocaban mi rostro mis ojos-_

-Estará bien, Esto fue a causa de una Anemia _–dijo el hombre, "debe ser doctor" dije para mi misma-_

-Anemia?_ –bella pregunto confusa-_

-Sucede mucho por la falta de alimentos _–dijo el hombre ya un poco relajado-_

-Pero acaba de comer! _–Hablo bella fuerte-_

-En realidad no comió todo _–Seth!, gracias!, nunca mas le pido favores-_

-¿Qué?_ –Bella estaba enojada-_ Como que no todo!, cuanto dejo?

-Casi todo el plato _–dijo algo arrepentido-_

-Bella, amor, tranquila _–dijo Edward todos permanecerían en silencio-_

-Solo necesita descansar _–dijo seth-_

-Por mejor la deje contigo seth! _–Dijo bella algo enojada, la sentía cerca-_

-Lo siento bella, pero me pidió que no te lo dijera _–que le sucedía a este chico? Le iba a contar todo-_

-y tu no te podías negar! _–dijo en todo de afirmación pensé que era una pregunta-_

-Por supuesto que no!, tu sabes que le damos todo lo que desean_ –dijo algo avergonzado-_

-Entiendo a Seth, es nuevo en esto_ –en que?, estaban hablando en clave?-_

-Deberás de cuidarla mejor, es solo una niña malcriada _–Yo? No!, que rabia que Bella pensara esto-_

-Bueno esto no es de ahora bella _–dijo carlisle-_

-¿a que te refieres? _–pregunto algo confusa y preocupada-_

-Ella no come bien, me refiero a que esto podría de venir de semanas atrás incluso meses _- pero que buen Doctor, yo llevaba meses sin comer 3 veces al día, comía cada tres días o 2 lo primero que encontraba, no me preparaba comida ni nada-_

-Pero ¿Cómo?, que irresponsable haz sido Dash!_ –dijo bella, tenia ganas de decirle "lo se, pero de verdad no tenia hambre" y no podía porque ni siquiera sentía mi cuerpo ahora-_

-No digas eso amor –_me defendió su esposo-_ ella ha estado sola, sufre mas de lo que aparenta, yo se lo que piensa _–dijo seguro, que le pasaba a este tipo?-_

-Lo se edward, pero…_-se quedo un momento en silencio-_ aquí dejara de sufrir tanto, confió en que Seth ayudara con ello-

-No lo dudes haré lo posible para hacerla feliz _–asistió seth clearwater, el chico de la push que me había invitado a salir unos minutos atrás-_ lo que siento por ella es espectacular…_ -como podía decir eso?, que incomodo cuantos habían hay? 10 personas? Mierda, que niñato!, como si estuviera enamorado de mi! Ja-_

-Edward?, que más pensó durante este día? _–Pregunto bella, como si tu esposo pudiera responderle-_

-Nessie le encanto obviamente, trataba de hacerme sentir mal dijo que su plan de "trata mal a su esposo hasta que se harte" no le serviría _–Rió, ¿Qué?, dije eso en voz alta?, no!, sabia lo que pensaba?, acaso el…el…leía mi mente?-_ Seth también debería de estar contento tienes esperanza amigo! _–le dijo, estaba segura que había tocado su hombro, maldición!, este chico no podía saber lo que pensaba!! O si?! Que horror, Que horror!, no veamos Dash se racional!, debí ser obvia debo de cuidar no ser obvia con mis pensamientos desde ahora, pero como sabia lo de Seth?!, si no estaba con nosotros, el chico me había caído bien, y sentí algo raro con él, pero mi cuñado no podía saberlo!_

_Después de tanto rato ya había caído inconsciente vivía un sueño algo aterrador. Me encontraba en medio del bosque, estaba llorando fue entonces cuando vi a lo lejos a Bella junto a Su marido y a su hija, tras ellos sen encontraban todos los demás cullen, todos me daban la espalda, camine hacia ellos y se giraron tenían sus ojos de un color ónice penetrante, sus manos estaban ensangrentadas, di un paso hacia atrás no parecía que me fueran a atacar, pero no parecían personas, humanos, parecían animales en medio de una caza, sentí que alguien estaba tras de mi me gire y vi a dos Lobos gigantescos uno tenia un pelaje rojizo y el otro de un color arena, sentí como si ambos me hablaran, mire al lobo color arena y fui yo quien pronuncio una sola palabra, mas bien nombre- Seth…-aquel animal se acerco a mi y escuche la voz de seth que me decía Piel pálida y helada como la nieve, Ojos Negros, Rojos o Dorados, No comen ni beben nada, solo se alimentan de sangre, tienen fuerza extraordinaria, belleza inigualable, habilidades especiales y un corazón que dejo de latir…- , no me di cuenta cuando deje de oír y de pensar solo lo descubrí cuando me desperté por la mañana, había estado inconciente toda la noche, no le tome mucha importancia al sueño normalmente soñaba cosas extrañas, aunque recordaba cada detalle, cuando abrí los ojos estaba recostada en una cama con una manta cubriéndome, sentí que alguien me observaba y cuando vi a mi lado izquierdo estaba el chico Seth!_

-AH! _–Grite y salte hacia la derecha-_

-Cuidado Dash! _–dijo bella que estaba en el lado donde había saltado-_

-Estas bien? _–Pregunto seth-_

-Bella! _–dije impresionada recordando su mirada en mi sueño-_ Donde estoy? _–mire a mi alrededor paresia ser una habitación muy elegante de color blanco, había un plasma en la pared, pero que lugar! Era la habitación de un millonario!, muchos CD y un estereo-_

-Es la antigua habitación de Edward, te trajimos aquí después de que te desmayaras _–ya, prometí no pensar en lo que había escuchado ayer ni tampoco en el extraño sueño, tenia la sensación de que no debía de pensarlo-_

-Woow, dormí mucho rato _–dije lamentándome avergonzada- _lo siento, no debí ser tan irresponsable _–me prepare para levantarme de la cama-_ Gracias por cuidar de mi

-Ok, ahora mismo están preparando un gran desayuno para ti, lo comerás todo! Yo te vigilare _–dijo Bella enojada-_

-Vale, Vale entiendo_…-me coloque de pie y volví a marearme-_ Rayos! _–los demás no se dieron cuenta-_ No debí dormir en la casa de Charlie?, No llamo mi tío? _–Quería cambiar de tema-_

-Yo lo llame rato después de que te desmayaras, le dije que te quedarías aquí y en la mañana te llevaría a cambiarte _–dijo parándose conmigo, sentí que seth hizo lo mismo-_

-Gracias, no debí llegar causando problemas…

-No te preocupes, ahora vamos a que comas

* * *

**:D?? Les gusta?**


	7. Realidad

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**_Bajamos las escaleras, todos estaban en la sala como en el día anterior me quedaron mirando y me recibieron con una gran sonrisa_

* * *

-Disculpen _–dije-_ Por las molestias causadas

-No te preocupes _–respondió Edward-_ Ahora estas mejor así que no hay problema_- recordé por un segundo lo pasado el día anterior cuando caí inconciente y la expresión de edward cambio estaba confundido y impresionado-_

-Etto, en serio creo que comenzare a cuidar mas mi salud _–dije riendo-_ Dale, Bella llévame hacia la comida! _–Me di vuelta hacia ella tratando de evitar la expresión de su esposo-_

-Ok, sígueme a la cocina

_Después de comer el enorme desayuno que la suegra de bella me había preparado me levante, tome un acuerdo con bella ella me llevaría a la casa de Charlie para cambiarme y después volveríamos hacia la casa de los cullen y pasaría el día con ellos de nuevo pero a cambio dijo que tenia que pasar también parte de mi tiempo con Seth Clearwater tuve que aceptar porque aun habían cosas que me incomodaban y no encajaban dentro de lo que bella me había contado, cuando llegamos a la casa de charlie como debía de esperarse el no estaba, ya se había ido a trabajar, usamos la llave de bella y entramos me llevo hasta su antigua habitación que desde ahora seria mía_

-De verdad no te importa? _–le dije sacando una blusa color celeste de mi bolso-_ después de todo esta era tu habitación-

-Por supuesto que no! _–dijo tomando uno de mis libros-_ tengo casa propia ahora, este será tu hogar hasta que decidas lo contrario _–miro que libro había tomado-_ "_**El alquimista" **_Desde cuando lees este tipo de libros?_ –Dijo echándole una ojeada-_

-Desde que me fui a Londres _–dije sonriendo y arrebatándole el libro- _Uno aprende mucho de este tipo de historias, me agradan los escritores que te enseñan las curiosidades de la vida -_dije guardando el libro de nuevo en el bolso-_

-Ya veo…_-miro hacia fuera por la ventana y suspiro-_

-Vamos!_ –Dije enojada-_ No me dan las historias de amor, tus eres la que todavía sigue con Cumbres barrancosas y las obras de Shakespeare _–le dije saliendo de la habitación y encerrándome en el baño para darme una ducha. Me quede unos minutos ahí comencé a pensar en mis años en Londres, nunca fueron los mejores sentía como si llorara pero solo era el agua que caía por mi rostro, cerré el grifo y me envolví en la toalla me mire unos segundos en el espejo, era la misma de siempre, Fork no me cambiaria como lo hizo con bella, sonreí para mi misma y luego tome la ropa que había elegido para ese día, unos jeans con una blusa celeste de mangas cortas y un suéter blanco que abrochaba con un cierre, me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación bella seguía en la ventana pareció que no se había movido un milímetro desde que entre al baño-_

-Terminaste? _–me pregunto girándose con mucha rapidez que me sorprendí-_

-Eh, casi _–fui hacia el bolso y saque una pequeña mochila negra, donde llevaba varias cosas saque mi delineador y un espejo, al terminar bajamos y subimos al muy lujoso auto de Bella bueno de su esposo un Volvo plateado, según ella Eligio aquel auto porque era el menos llamativo después de todo los otros autos que estaban en el enorme garash de los Cullen eran un Mercedes, un BMW , un Porshe y un Wrangler, autos geniales-_

-Saldremos a dar vueltas por el bosque me contaras como vas en Londres si? _–rayos, eso era lo que menos quería hacer-_

-Estoy pensando en que si me voy a quedar aquí me comprare un auto _–dije tratando de cambiar el tema-_ ya tengo uno en la mira

-Cual? _–dijo curiosa-_

-Génesis Hyundai _–dije imaginándome el auto del cual me había enamorado- _Es el auto de mis sueños jejeje-

-Ya tienes licencia? _–estaba preocupada?-_

-No, nunca me intereso sacarla después de todo, conducir en Inglaterra es completamente distinto a aquí-

- y que terminaras haciendo?, estabas estudiando no?

-Si, pase al segundo año de leyes, pero me aburrí

-Como que te aburriste? _–Dijo algo enojada-_

-Vamos!, eso no es lo mió, sin embargo me ofrecieron una beca y la acepte pero solo para darle el gusto a mis padres, ahora no es necesario _–le dije prendiendo el esterio y buscando una estación donde escuchara algo que me agradara-_ y tu? _–le pregunte sin quitar los ojos del esterio-_ que harás? Planeas estudiar o te dedicaras a tu familia?_ –dije en un tono sarcástico al que ella respondió normal-_

-No, no planeo estudiar nada, por ahora, Ness es muy pequeña _– valla, se estaba tomando en serio el papel de madre-_

-Entonces Edward?…_-que haría el?, trabajar para mantenerla o vivir de sus padres-_

-Edward…emm, bueno _–no sabia que decirme?_

-Estudiara?

-No exactamente

-Trabajara? _–No me respondió-_ No me digas que vivirán de sus padres?

-No, No, Bueno veras Edward…estudio medicina hace mucho tiempo _–dijo algo nervioso-_

-Como? No salieron juntos del instituto? _–le dije confundida-_

-Si, por eso te digo, es algo especial…_-parecía que Bella no encontraba palabras para decirme lo que quería claramente-_

-Vale, entonces es medico, piensa trabajar? _–Dije resignada mirando hacia el bosque-_

-Tiene dinero guardado, igual que yo_-dijo para finalizar el tema-_

-Valla, cualquier familia mataría por tener una como la suya _–le dije resignada-_

-Porque lo dices? _–Estaba asombrada por lo que había dicho-_

-Bella, Son jóvenes, tienen una hija, ninguno tiene porque trabajar para mantenerse y…se aman…_-lo ultimo me costo decirlo, era inevitable, en mi vida había conocido un matrimonio que se amara-_

-Dash, quiero que aquí encuentres tu felicidad _–dijo bella algo esperanzada-_

-Acaso basta con quererlo_- dije algo triste-_ "Cuando deseas algo, el universo entero conspira para que lo logres", Es verdad?

-Si deseas algo, lo lograras, claro no sin esfuerzo _–sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la entrada de la gran casa-_

-Cual es el fundamento de la condición de Hoy Bella? _–Dije bajando del auto-_

-Le gustas a Seth _–rubor, ah como odiaba sonrojarme-_

-Y le estas echando una mano? _–Camine enojada, aun avergonzada por lo que bella había dicho-_

-Pues si, es un buen amigo _–dijo riendo y caminando hacia la casa-_ No te gusta Dash?

-Como te puede gustar alguien a quien recién conoces?_ –me enoje más y la adelante-_

-Esa no es una respuesta _–Jo, era de verdad mi prima?, me gire a verla y acerque mi cara a la suya, mire directamente a sus ojos y-_

-…-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-Usas lentes de contacto? _–le pregunte confundida he impresionada mirándola mas de cerca, veía exactamente como bajo esa pantalla había un leve color parecido a dorado o ámbar-_

-N…no_-dijo nerviosa-_

-Son lentillas!, ¿Por qué usas lentillas si tus ojos ya son de ese color? _–la tome de los hombros con toda mi fuerza no sabia el porque de mi reacción pero recordé mi sueño-_

-No lo son dashley _–dijo moviéndose para que la soltara-_

-Lo son Bella a mi no me vas a engañar! Son lentillas_ –casi le grite-_ De nuevo estas mas fría que yo! _–le dije-_ que sucede? _–ella se libero de mi con una fuerza extraordinaria sentí que los huesos de mis muñecas sonaron-_

-Dashley, basta! _–grito Bella, estaba enojada, muy enojada-_

-No!, Bella hay algo raro aquí! No me gusta que las personas me oculten cosas, pero me hiere mas que sea gente que quiero y en la que confió! _–me di la vuelta y camine hacia el bosque, sentí que comenzaba a seguirme-_ No te atrevas! Déjame sola!_ –grite y comencé a correr hacia el bosque_

_Ya había pasado varios minutos desde que deje a Bella, estaba en medio del bosque en realidad no sabia bien donde, solo veía árboles y más árboles entonces subí a un árbol y me senté en una rama no muy lejos del suelo cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar el sueño cada detalle y empecé a susurrar las palabras de seth-_

Piel pálida y helada como la nieve _–se me vino a la mente la primera vez que toque a Bella en realidad en la que toque a todos los Cullen, eran extremadamente fríos, pálidos-_ Ojos Negros, Rojos o Dorados, fuerza extraordinaria _–Recordé como bella se había liberado, como lucían sus ojos-_ Una belleza inigualable, Habilidades únicas, un corazón que dejo de latir…Se alimentan de sangre…_-Abrí de golpe mis ojos asustada, había visto unas cuantas películas, no era necesario pensar tanto solo necesitaba un dato para saber a que se refiera Seth en mi sueño. Vampiros-_ Jajaja!_ –reí-_ vamos dashley! No creas eso no seas niñita _–me baje del árbol aun riéndome-_ Vampiros! Que absurdo, como se te pudo pasar por la mente? _–me toque el rostro para pensarlo mas detalladamente, pero estaba inundado en lagrimas, sentía miedo? A quien quería engañar estaba aterrorizada, pues si aquello de los Vampiros no era cierto, algo raro pasaba ahí, y era bastante anormal-_ Dios mío! Que sucede en este lugar!? _–grite con todas mis fuerzas y me gire para volver, estaba demasiado lejos de la casa, no tenia ganas de volver pero no podía ir a casa de charlie sola, al girarme quede en shock, y las imágenes de mi sueño volvieron a mi, un Lobo gigantesco color arena estaba a pasos de mi, no lo había sentido para nada, no me salía palabra alguna, pero pensé el porque Seth en mi sueño era ese lobo, cual era la razón?, no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo, di lentamente un paso atrás y luego me gire para salir corriendo, si tenia que pasar la noche ahí lo haría no me importaba perderme simplemente no quería enfrentarlos a ninguno algo raro pasaba y debía averiguarlo por mi misma, pare de correr, me senté con la cabeza entre las piernas, a pesar de que debía de estar sola sabia que no lo estaba, seguramente aquel lobo me había seguido, comencé a susurrarme en mi mente "Dashley, en el fondo tu sabes lo que sucede aquí, acaso tienes tanto miedo de descubrirlo?" lo tenia, tenia mucho miedo, siempre temía a lo desconocido, temía que las personas me demostraran lo que en verdad eran, pero Era la Nueva familia de mi Prima, ella fue quien siempre me demostró su verdadero yo y no le temía para nada, fue mi único alivio cuando mis padres me abandonaban aquí "Deberías de hacerlo por Bella, Es tu prima, si se lo pides de verdad te lo dirá" bueno que tan malo podía ser lo que sucedía?, no era como si los vampiros o los hombres lobos existieran no?, eso era de películas o libros de fantasía, o no?, quizás Bella no usaba lentes de contacto, podía estar fría porque de verdad helaba aquí, Era tan bella después de años que no la veía, las personas pálidas aquí eran común, la fuerza es una energía que fluye por si sola, su corazón latía, era obvio como vivía si no?..."Inmortal" patrañas!, eso no era verdad, las personas inmortales no existían!, apégate a la realidad!..._

* * *

**Emmm o_o comentarios? positivos o_o negativos?? T_T acepto todo**

**esto actualizare cada dos dias :D para los que querian saber xD la historia se pondra ma sinteresante**

**dejen review! muchos porfa :)**


	8. Despedida

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Quizás fue una hora, quizás solo minutos, pero mi mente siguió cuestionándose, y al final decidí que debía ser realista, no podía sacar conclusiones fantasiosas por un simple sueño, no podía comportarme así con Bella, levante mi cabeza y me puse de pie, tome mi celular y marque el numero de la estación de policías, fue charlie quien contesto-_

-Tío, ven a recogerme por favor…_-dije y corte, trate de escucharme lo suficientemente triste para que viniera enseguida me quede un momento en silencio y mire a mi alrededor estaba sola, al parecer-_

-Ahora como regreso a esa casa? _–Dije limpiando las hojas de mi ropa-_

-Te ayudo? _–Dijo la voz de Seth, no me sorprendió en realidad-_

-Estaría bien…_-me gire y camine hacia el, estaba parado apoyado en un árbol y su mirada estaba algo seria y preocupada, así que para arreglar todo le sonreí-_

-Estas bien? _–estaba sorprendido por mi repentina sonrisa-_ te haz hecho daño?

-Para nada _–le dije, tomando mi cabello y amarrándolo en una coleta-_ por donde me voy?

-Sígueme _–tomo mi mano y no me resistí-_ ¿Qué sucedió?

-Una pequeña pelea con Bella, me iré a disculpar ahora _–dije pasando sobre una roca, miraba cada detalle, hubiera sido capaz de regresar sola, si hubiera puesto atención a lo que me rodeaba, pero corrí segada por las lagrimas-_

-Ya veo, por eso Edward me pidió que te buscara_ –dijo Seth, bastante tranquilo-_

-Seguramente, le grite horrible, que entupida fui _–seguía observando mi alrededor-_

-Cual fue el motivo? Si se puede saber, _-me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al lugar en donde vi al lobo-_

-Tonterías mías, debería de dejar de meter a los demás, cambiare mi actitud _–tome con mi mano izquierda la de seth que sostenía mi mano derecha-_ estas calientito _–volví a sonreírle-_

-Je, si _–dijo nerviosamente-_

Caminamos en silencio desde entonces cuando llegamos al prado deje caer mi mano izquierda, no quise mirar al frente camine con la vista en el verde pasto

-Te están esperando _–levante la cabeza y vi a Bella en la puerta de la entrada-_

-Gracias _–dije y me solté de el-_podrías decirle que venga?

-claro, tranquila _–sonrió y luego camino hacia la puerta, segundos después Bella ya caminaba hasta mí-_

-Dash yo…

-Lo siento _–dije sonriéndole-_ Bella, fui tonta discúlpame por esto, en serio dejare de comportarme así vale?, necesite un momento para darme cuenta de mi error, estoy en un sueño, debo dejarlo ya. _–la mire y se notaba preocupada-_

-Que dices? _–Estaba sorprendida, media aterrada-_

-Sucede que me di cuenta de que debo cambiar eso de mi, mi reacción no fue la mejor, que estaba pensando?, Tu sabes lo que haces tienes casi veinte años no?, yo soy la que todavía quiere vivir como cuando pequeñas consultando nuestras decisiones con la otra, Como pude creer eso?, tienes otra vida ahora, nadie de la antigua debería de entrometerse, que derecho tengo de venir y cuestionarte crear teorías de un niño de 6 años?, Madurar Bella, eso debo hacer, sep, bueno nunca mas vale? _–la tome de la mano y no pude evitar el escalofrió por lo frió, ella lo noto, pero ignore eso y la arrastre hacia la puerta de la casa-_

-Dash, basta…

-Ah?, o si por cierto, ya esta todo hecho aquí en Forks _–le dije entrando a la casa y observando como todos y digo todos estaban en la enorme sala-_

-De que hablas? _–dijo sorprendida-_

-Hola, disculpen todo esto _–dije sonriendo-_ Pues Bella _–me gire a verla_- Vine a Forks para verte y ver como estabas, nunca te he visto mejor, tan…viva_…-pause un momento-_ Estas rodeada de personas maravillosas, cosa que jamás había pasado, jamás habías estado con tantos, por eso Bella, Pensé que quería rescatarte del supuesto infierno del que vivías, pero veo que no es así, quería tener una excusa para salir de mi propio calvario _–nadie hacia un solo ruido, sabia que escuchaban atentamente y tampoco quería que no lo hicieran-_ Ya es momento de que regrese, he vivido en Londres durante casi 10 años, aunque no quiera ese es el lugar al que pertenezco, aquí siquiera en este país no tengo nada-

-De que hablas tienes a tu familia aquí! _–Grito Bella Creí que lloraría pero no, se veía triste pero ni una sola lágrima-_

-No Bella…-_dije calmadamente-_ Tu familia esta aquí _–sonreí y mire a todos los que estaban reunidos y ellos me miraban atentamente, busque a nessie pero no estaba tampoco estaba Jacob ni Rosalie-_ Es bellísimo Bella, todos pueden ser felices a su manera, si eso desean…Debo volver a Inglaterra, mi vida allí no era la mejor, pero así he estado y así debo estar _-solté su mano y mire hacia el piso, sentí una cachetada fue Bella, no me dolió nada, pero sabia que había sido un gran golpe-_ jep, Alguien me dijo una vez por ahí, que la voluntad es lo único que nos queda, lo que te hace ser o no ser _–la mire y le sonreí-_ Por tu voluntad eres lo que eres ahora, tu lo decidiste, cada acción que uno realiza nos trae un resultado y quizás no sea el que esperamos, no voy a cuestionarte se que no hay nada normal aquí, nada excepto yo por lo menos dentro de estas cuatro paredes, en esta habitación, se que hay un secreto, pero si te haz esforzado por ocultarlo no echare abajo tu esfuerzo, me preguntaba como planeabas que viviera aquí en fork? _–mire directamente a sus ojos-_ Creías que viviría siempre ignorando lo que sucedía?, creías que estaría con Seth sin tener en cuenta su secreto? Creíste que viviría una mentira?, quizás Charlie lo hace, pero yo no soy así, tengo miedo a que las personas me muestren su verdadero ser, pero eso sucede porque pienso que lo ocultan por una razón, pero me hirió bastante que no creyeras en mi Bella, se que tu aceptaste esto, porque crees que yo no lo haré?

-Es peligroso Dash _–dijo tomando mi codo-_

-Dios Bella, Crees que el peligro es una excusa suficiente? _–comencé a llorar-_ Si nuestras vidas las hiciéramos con el temor a hacernos daño como viviríamos de verdad?...Tu sabias que era peligroso, sin embargo te atreviste a vivir, y ahora prohíbes que los demás se acerquen al peligro?, no es eso algo egoísta? _–coloque mi mano en mis ojos para evitar que mas lagrimas salieran-_ No vine a robarte tu vida, por eso me iré ahora, solo necesitaba saber si de verdad estabas bien, me sentiré excelente cuando llegue allá, podría quizás analizar todo con mayor cuidado _–me apoye en la pared y mire hacia el techo-_¿ sabias que desde pequeña tuve sueños que interpretar? _–le dije-_ recuerdo que una vez hace ya 10 años me vi junto a una torre con un reloj, era el Big Ben, estaba triste, lloraba para ser exacta, a pesar de estar con mis padres me sentía completamente sola, días después mis padres decidieron ir a vivir a Inglaterra y mi vida fue mas infeliz de lo que era, ayer soñé contigo y tu familia, con Seth y Jacob, ninguno era lo que conocí, sin embargo sabia que seguías siendo tu, y a pesar del enorme Lobo Color Arena que me hablo en el sueño, seguía siendo Seth_ –mire a Seth y le sonreí-_ Te are daño verdad? _–dije cuando mis lagrimas aun caían-_ lo siento, te haré daño y no lo voy a evitar _–el estaba sorprendido, luego mire a edward-_ Creo que la haz protegido desde que la conociste verdad? Tomaste mi trabajo _–reí-_ No la dejes hacer una tontería, no la dejes cometer arrebatos, dile a Ness que es la niña mas hermosa del mundo, y que es exactamente igual a sus padres, y no me refiero a tu hermano o hermana, Tu y Bella son sus padres _–sentí que tocaron la bocina de un auto afuera, Bella se sorprendió-_

-Charlie_? –Dijo mirando hacia la puerta-_

-No te preocupes, le pedí que me viniera a buscar, seguramente después viene a hablar contigo, no se, tu sabes como es Charlie _–volvió a tocar la bocina-_ Bueno _–me dirigí a la puerta y me volví hacia todos- _Los Cullen…que gran familia, bien entonces quizás vuelva algún día pero por mientras, Nos vemos, Isabella Cullen _–mire a bella quien estaba media destrozada- _No te coloques triste, Fork te puede hacer feliz, Volveré…-_Salí sin mirar hacia atrás subí al auto de charlie-_ Vamonos!_ –casi grite, estaba llorando-_

-Dash_…-dijo preocupado-_

-Llévame a tu casa, voy por mi ropa, después tomare un taxi hacia Seattle, me vuelvo a Inglaterra-

-Que? _–Dijo sorprendido, vi como se abría la puerta de los cullen, Seth salía, tenía una mirada decidida, pensé enseguida que haría algo para que me quedara-_

-Vamonos Charlie, Por favor! _–Charlie arranco el auto y vi como Seth estaba tratando de hacernos parar, mire hacia la carretera y no dije palabra alguna cuando llegamos a su casa llame un taxi, arregle mis cosas y baje a esperarlo, pero alguien me esperaba-_

-Que haces aquí? _–Pregunte a Seth-_

-Por que haces esto? Le causaras mucho daño a Bella _–dijo algo serio y preocupado-_

-Lo se_…-dije y abrí la puerta-_ por eso mismo me voy, porque si me quedo el daño será peor _–di un paso hacia fuera, pero repentinamente Seth me tomo de la muñeca y me giro para besarme, presiono fuertemente sus labios contra los míos y yo quede en blanco, era mi primer beso y había sido robado, no podía negar que sentía algo por Seth, era como el chico perfecto para mi, simple, tierno y guapo, el beso logro que me olvidara de todo lo que había vivido durante esos dos días. No, durante toda mi vida, cada recuerdo que me llenaba de tristeza y dolor se desvanecía como una ilusión, le respondí el beso, abrí mi boca para que nuestros alientos se encontraran y su lengua se abrió paso hacia dentro para saborear la mía, pero antes de que lo lograra una bocina me hizo recordar todo, me separe bruscamente de el, tome mi bolso el cual se había caído con el fuerte movimiento, corrí hacia el taxi que me esperaba justo en frente de la acera, no sentí que el me estuviera siguiendo tampoco tenia el valor para mirar atrás y confirmar, simplemente ignore lo que había sentido momentos atrás y me eché a llorar, pensando que volvía al infierno de mi cotidiana vida._

* * *

**Me alegra que sean tantos los que comentan ^_^! es solo el capitulo 8 y ya van los 30 review me encanta! nOn, espeto que les guste este capi el proximo sera narrado por seth!**


	9. Libro II: Seth

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

**Libro II**

**Seth**

_¿Cómo podríamos vivir sin el sol? El centro de la galaxia. Me lo preguntaba diariamente, había pasado solo un mes desde que había encontrado el centro en donde giraba mi mundo y este al mismo tiempo había desaparecido, recuerdo exactamente que desde el momento en que la vi, estaba llorando o había comenzado a llorar se lanzo a los brazos de su prima y pude ver perfectamente su rostro, blanco perfecto, parecido al de su prima, sus ojos eran color verde y adornados por hermosas pestañas largas, su boca rosácea parecía suave, el cabello le caía por detrás de sus hombros y el dorado se veía contra luz. fue hay cuando mi mundo comenzó a girar en torno a ella, sabia que llegaría un momento en el que esto pasaría, como todas las leyendas de mi tribu lo decían y la prueba mas sólida era la experiencia de mis compañeros de la manada Sam, Jared, Quil, Paúl y Jacob, todos ellos había vivido lo que yo, en realidad lo Vivian aun, pero yo tenia una diferencia, aquel sol se había escapado y a pesar de eso no podía parar de pensar en ella como aquello que me impulsaba a continuar aquello que me sostenía, el dolor era fuerte pero no insoportable solo por ahora, gracias a que sabia que en algún lugar de Inglaterra ella se encontraba quizás feliz. Cuando escapo no reaccione lo suficientemente rápido como para pararla y eso era algo de lo que realmente me lamentaba, el beso que le robe fue la prueba para comprender que estar sin ella iba a ser algo duro que superar si es que lo superaba, lo que era imposible de soportar era saber que le había causado dolor algo en lo que fui participe, no decirle la verdad acerca de Los Quileutes y de los Cullen, la verdad que involucraba a licántropos y a vampiros, que fundamento tenia?, si la imprimación era algo que causaba que nosotros no pudiéramos vivir sin la persona con la que imprimábamos esto dejaba claro que yo haría que la relación con ella se convirtiera en algo para toda la vida y así descubriría la verdad o simplemente se la diría, y si se lo explicábamos detenidamente lo mas seguro era de que ella lo hubiera comprendido y hubiera permanecido junto a mi y su nueva familia._

_Desde el día en que partió no deje de visitar la casa de los cullen ni un solo día menos ese que era el día en el que Ella, Dashley, mi sol, la persona en la que siempre pensaba, cumplía años, Bella dijo que la llamaría con la intención de felicitarla tenia la esperanza de que le contestara ahora que era su cumpleaños, pero para asegurarse la llamo de otro celular, no hubo ningún cambio ella no contesto, era el momento para que toda esperanza se desvaneciera_

-Porque debía de suceder así? _–se lamentaba Bella, al ver que su querida prima no le contesto-_ Necesito arreglar las cosas con Dash, quizás un viaje a Londres…

-Amor, lo mejor es esperar a que ella se aclare _–decía edward, uno de mis mejores amigos alguien a quien admiraba, gracias a el pude saber que había esperanza con dashley, ya que logro leer algunos de sus pensamientos, solo algunos ya que descubrió que si ella Pensaba en la parte mas profunda de su mente no lograría jamás atravesarla y lograr leerlos, pero me dijo que ella había pensado que yo era el ser perfecto para ella, que mas esperanza podía tener, solamente recordar su aroma era torturante y reconfortante al mismo tiempo.-_

-Seth, como estas? _- Edward siempre se preocupaba, había surgido una fuerte amistad entre nosotros desde que acabamos con esos vampiros neófitos y le ayudamos a mantener con vida a su esposa y a su hija cuando nuestra manada quería matarlas-_

-bien, dentro de lo que puedo estar bien… _-si, bien?, el amor es tan complicado como podía decir que estaba bien sabiendo que la única chica a la que podía mirar no estaba ya mas frente a mi y quizás nunca mas lo estaría, nada podría cambiar el hecho que yo deseaba que ella estuviera entre mis brazos-_

-Dashley es tan estricta con sus ideas _–decía Bella lamentándose-_ No cambiara fácilmente necesito hablarle, Charlie tampoco a podido saber de ella, ayer le pedí que Llamara a mi tía y le preguntara por Dashley

_Sin darme cuenta antes vi como Carlisle y Charlie entraban por la puerta, cuando había perdido mis instintos y sentidos?, cuando había dejado de escuchar lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y en el bosque o la carretera?, mire fijamente a Charlie, todavía tenia esperanza de que ella volviera a brillar en mi vida, El, charlie no lucia exactamente como me hubiera gustado, su mirada expresaba preocupación y poco entusiasmo_

-Papa! _–Bella había corrido hasta el-_ Como esta ella?

-Bien y mal Bella, Bien y mal _–dijo sentándose en el gran sillón de cuero blanco a que se refería con eso?-_

-Que te ha dicho la tía Ameli? _–suponía que Bella estaba casi igual que yo preocupada y esperanzada de que Dashley la perdonara-_

-Me dijo que ella seguía igual que siempre… -_tomo un respiro_- Cuando llego ellos se encontraban en la casa, no les dirigió la palabra subió hasta su habitación y se encerró con el ordenador, no salía ni para Beber ni para comer nada… así se paso toda una semana_ –se lamento para sus adentros-_ Luego sorpresivamente salía a diario de la casa y según los vecinos la veían a diario en la biblioteca, Ameli y Arnold volvieron a salir de viajes y llegaron hace una semana y dijeron que se quedaron sorprendidos a ver que ella les hablo, les dijo casi como ordenándoles "Permítanme ir a Italia" _–un silencio cubrió toda la habitación, Charlie guardo silencio para que nosotros procesáramos lo que nos había contado, Alice que estaba en la cima de la escalera de repente se quedo con la mirada perdida no me costo adivinar que tenia una visión y lo mas seguro era que se refería a Dashley, Italia, esa ciudad albergaba muchos secretos, secretos de los cuales erróneamente habíamos tratado de proteger a Dash-_

-Italia… _-susurro Bella, casi tan perdida como alice, estaba seguro que todos en esa habitación menos Charlie sabían a lo que ella había ido hasta ese país-_

-Si, Bueno… -_suspiro-_ hace 5 días Dash partió a Italia y todavía no ha vuelto-_ no pude articular palabra-_

-Han sabido algo de ella?!_ –Pregunto bella casi desesperada-_

-No les contesta su celular igual como a nosotros _–dijo preocupado-_ Dijeron que había partido con mucha determinación, Anoche Ameli se oía preocupada, parecía arrepentida por no haber acompañado a Dashley _–yo seguía sin poder decir nada, si ella había ido a Italia, exactamente a Volterra, lo había hecho por nuestra culpa, y si los Vulturi se enteraban no dudarían en matarla-_ Ya Dashley cumplía hoy su mayoría de edad y ninguno de los dos podrá hacer nada para que ella vuelva a Londres, probablemente no volvamos a ver a Dashley…

_Salí por la puerta trasera, la mas cercana a la habitación, me dirigí hacia el bosque no me trasformaría necesitaba un momento a solas, para pensar, para encontrar una forma de solucionar lo que habíamos incitado, si dashley moría, el dolor que sentiría me haría mas miserable de lo que ya era, pues estaría seguro de que aquella luz no volvería y se extinguiría para siempre, como podía pensar en el dolor que sentía en este momento?, como si Dashley podía haber muerto ya?, Dashley, Dashley, Dashley, no podía dejar de pensar en ella, simplemente mi destino era ser lo que ella quisiera, me trasforme sin olvidar antes quitarme los jeans y amarrarlos en mi pie, comencé a correr en dirección a la reserva, pero sentí que ya no estaba solo, ella, tenia que ser solo ella la que hubiera entrado en fase conmigo, mi hermana, una persona para nada agradable._

-Que te sucede? _–me pregunto con su tono de obedéceme o te haré sentir fatal-_

-Nada que te importe _–le respondí, gruñéndole-_

-La chica murió? _–dijo algo sorprendida-_

-Vete leah!_ –Aullé de dolor-_

-Sabes bien que lo que tu sientas lo sentirá la manada _–dijo enojada y preocupada, cuando comento a preocuparse por la manada, desde que regresamos a la push no todo había cambiado, Jacob regreso con nosotros pero no exactamente para pertenecer a la manada aunque aun parecía hacerlo, se comunicaba con sam, los dos alphas podían hacerlo si lo deseaban, cada uno iba y venia como se le apetecía yo y Leah seguíamos fieles a Jacob-_

-Lo se, tu misma nos haz demostrado lo que significa sentir el sufrir de un compañero _–le dije con un tono algo hosco y sentí como ella se estremeció al observar como recordaba lo que nos hacia sentir-_

-Seth necesitas hablar con alguien _–ignoro lo que le había dicho-_

-Necesito estar solo, si valoras algo a tu hermano déjame solo, Leah _–tuve que salirme de fase ya casi llegaba a la reserva, durante mi corta vida había tenido que vivir cosas bastantes duras y todo empezó cuando a mis 14 años mi padre murió de un ataque al corazón, mi madre sufrió mucho sin olvidar a leah, nuestro padre era una persona admirable para mi y su muerte fue una perdida horrible, lo mas horrible fue saber que nosotros habíamos tenido la culpa, el hecho de habernos trasformado en licántropos sorprendió tanto a nuestra familia que a mi padre le causo un ataque, Mama jamás nos hecho la culpa, pero ambos siempre supimos que fue aquella la razón, como no odiar ahora mas mi "mágico poder" si esto también había causado que me enamorara perdidamente de una chica que a penas conocí y me conoció, doblegando mi voluntad y además me impidió contarle la verdad?, nunca había querido tanto ser normal en mi vida, esto de los hombres lobos me resultaba divertido, tener fuerza y poder, aunque no me agradaba la razón por la cual debía luchar, por lo menos no si los supuestos chupasangre a los que debía de exterminar eran los Cullen que a mi juicio parecían mas humanos que los mismos humanos, a los que deberíamos exterminar era a ese gran aquelarre de Italia que probablemente ya hubieran matado a Dashley, cuan duro era aceptar esa opción, no pude evitar sentirme furioso solo al pensarlo_

* * *

**Etto o__o saben k quiero?, quiero llegar al capi 10 con 50 review __! creen que se posible? ;__;???! **

**yo creo que si u_u por eso espero que dejen muchos review n__n mientras mas review hallan mas rapido colocare los capis :D**

**Cuidence! Bye, Kisus n.n!**


	10. Esperanza y luz

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Me quede en el bosque durante esa noche y la siguiente, no tenia ya nada que hacer "Probablemente nunca volvamos a ver a Dashley" esas palabras resonaban en mi mente, cambie de fase, ignore los pensamientos de los demás de la manada, del Alpha o los Alpha, de mi hermana de mis compañeros, me dedique a casar con la esperanza de que la criatura a la que matara distrajera un poco mi mente de ese dolor incalculable pero a pesar de eso en mi mente solo había recuerdos de Dashley y imaginaba como su cuerpo quedaba sin una sola gota de sangre por culpa de algún vampiro italiano_

-Seth, ve a casa de los Cullen _–escuche a Jake decirme, el era un gran amigo sabia que comprendía un poco el dolor que sentía, saber que la persona que amabas podría haber muerto era horrible, Jacob comprendía ya que casi pasa por lo mismo gracias a los vulturis cuando ya hace 6 meses vinieron a forks con la intención de matar a reneesme, Jacob no podía mantenerse lejos de ella, cuando supo que los cullen planeaban irse hizo algo para impedirlo, yo no pude, iría en contra de lo que Dashley Quería-_

-Porque he de ir? _–le pregunte sin ganas, echándome en el pasto resignado-_

-Creo que hay noticias de Ella _–vi en los pensamientos de Jacob algo que me impulso a ponerme de pie y correr a toda velocidad hasta a gran mansión Cullen, podría haber noticias de ella, no me demore en volverme humano colocarme los jeans y atravesar corriendo el prado hasta llegar al porche de los cullen, no tuve necesidad de tocar, fue edward quien me abrió, se veía preocupado no muy distinto a antes-_

-Han sabido algo de ella? _–no podía esperar-_

-Bueno la noche pasada Alice tubo una visión… _-ambos caminamos hacia el interior de la casa-_

-Que fue lo que vio? _–Pregunte en un susurro-_

-Vio a Dashley en la torre vulturi… _-Lo que todos ya sabíamos había sido confirmado como estaría ahora-_ La vio muy firme en su decisión, parecía como si ella fuera a enfrentarse a los vulturis…hasta ahora no ha podido ver mas…

_Llegamos hasta la gran sala, Bella tenia en sus brazos a Ness que dormía, se veía preocupada, ninguna tenia claro que hacer solo quedaba sentarnos a esperar_

-y si vamos a buscarla? _–pregunto Bella-_

-Hemos tenido demasiados problemas con los vulturis, una visita buscando a una humana solo dificultaría las cosas -_dijo carlisle, pensativo-_

-Mataran a dashley! Si es que no ha muerto Aun!_-dijo Bella, parecía que fuera a llorar, pero no lo hacia-_

-Aun no lo sabemos Bella, ella puede seguir con vida _–dijo edward tratando de calmarla-_

-Porque alice no logra visualizarla? _–pregunto, ansiosa y preocupada-_

-Bella, puede que solo algo me lo impida, así como sucedió contigo tiempo atrás_ –Alice no parecía tan relajada como sonaban sus palabras, en realidad nadie lo estaba, nada podíamos hacer, absolutamente nada._

_Habían Pasado exactamente Dos semanas desde que no supimos de Dashley sus padres habían contratado a detectives y organizado una búsqueda no muy elaborada, eso realmente me enojo, pero probablemente aun así nunca encontraría a dashley de nuevo hasta ese día, me había quedado en mi casa, mi madre estaba preocupada igual que leah, todo en realidad no salía de hace días no sentía hambre solo dolor y soledad, unas ansias incalculables de verla de poder escuchar su voz, cada rincón de mi mente era ocupado por algo relacionado con ella, estaba recostado en mi cama, tratando de dormir?, bueno eso disimulaba, hasta que solo el teléfono de mi casa, mi madre contesto, agudice el oído tenia un presentimiento extraño con lo referido a la llamada_

-Familia Clearwater, diga? _–mi madre, era una persona bastante dura-_ Jacob?

-porque llamaban ahora?, seguía preocupados por mi?- Ahora?, si, claro, yo le digo _–corto, sentí como mi madre se acercaba a mi habitación y daba un suspiro antes de tocar- _Seth-

-Que sucede? _-dije apenas con un hilo de voz-_

-Llamo Jacob, dijo que era urgente que fueras a la casa de los…Cullen… _-porque tan urgente?, ya había encontrado su cuerpo?, no quedaba esperanza alguna de saber que ella estuviera con vida…-_

-Vale… _-respondí en un susurro y me gire en la cama-_

-No iras? _–pregunto preocupada-_

-veremos… _-dije-_

-Se oía urgido _-dijo preocupada-_

-hum _-me coloque de pie y Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, no quería enfrentarme al rostro de mi madre-_

_Corrí hacia la casa cullen no con tanta velocidad como antes, de hace casi 1 semana que no hablaba con ellos, antes de llegar al limite del prado y del bosque me trasforme y me vestí, camine lentamente cruzando el prado, antes de que llamara Jazper ya me había abierto la puerta, le salude con un gesto y entre al salón de un blanco pálido donde siempre nos reuníamos_

-Que sucede? _–Me impresiono ver a Bella, hablando por teléfono, se veía feliz, todos se veían más tranquilos y felices-_

-Gracias Tía…_ -dijo colgando el teléfono-_ Seth, Buenas noticias_ –ya era hora-_ Dashley volvió a Londres

_Quede en silencio un momento, había vuelto?, estaba viva, estaba a salvo, me sentía como si después de varios años no hubiera sido capaz de respirar profundamente, y por fin una sonrisa se formo en mis labios_

-Como esta?_ –pregunte casi extasiado-_

-Bien, dijo que no estaba herida ni nada, llego más bien feliz-

-Ella vendrá pronto _–dijo alice apareciendo por la puerta_- la he visto, ya lo ha decidido, vendrá para disculparse y arreglar todo aquí _–sonrió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también ,ella volvería y la podría ver, podría sentir su calor su aroma-_

_El día en el que dashley crecería había llegado aquella mañana fue rápido a la casa de los Cullen, quería ser el primero en verla, el primero en escuchar su voz y si pudiera me lanzaría a abrazarla y la besaría y me quedaría por siempre junto a ella. Tal parece que mis ansias eran tantas que llegue muy temprano cuando entre Bella tenia a Nessie en sus brazos y Jacob jugaba con ellas, Edward tocaba el piano_

-Llegaste temprano Seth _–dijo Bella al verme entrar-_

-No podía esperar _–sonreí-_ a que hora llega?

-A las 10 _–dijo alice-_ no viene sola _–agrego con un gesto preocupado mientras bajaba las grandes escaleras-_

-¿A que te refieres?_ –pregunte algo asustado-_

-no estoy segura _–hizo un gesto de lamento-_

_Alice no podía ver quien acompañaba a Dash, nos quedamos ahí todo lo que restaba, desayune y jugué un poco con ness y Jacob, solo para distraerme de la ansiedad que sentía. Solo quería que ella llegara, cuando fueron las 10, todos nos acercamos a la entrada principal, sentimos un auto viajar a velocidad normal por la autopista y justo en la entrada del gran prado apareció un Auto color celeste, era deportivo y exactamente nuevo, se estaciono enfrente de nosotros, los vidrios eran negros por lo cual no podíamos ver el interior, pero entonces la puerta del copiloto se abrió y lentamente, todos los vampiros aguantaron la respiración, mi corazón latía muy rápido, casi al nivel de Ness, y entonces del Génesis bajo el centro de mi universo con una sonrisa en su rostro._

* * *

**y Dashley no estuvo mucho tiempo fuera xD (8) lalala owo**

**bueno con que 40 review me encanta n__n! pero creen que para este capi podrian haber 10? **

**o__o así como para llegar a los 50 T_T saben me conformo con 45 :D**

**bueno n__n la historia se viene interesante**

**para los que les gustaria saber se integran nuevos personajes y la relacion entre Seth y Dashley se vuelve dificil**

**saludiiitos a todas :) y a ti tmb Camiila xD tampoco pense encontrarte aki :)!**

**Besos! Sayonara! si ahí 45 review para mañana :D colocare en la noche la contiii n__n!**


	11. Libro III: Dashley

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

**Libro III**

**Dashley**

_El viaje desde Italia, hasta nueva york, Seattle en Washington y luego a Fork si había sido bastante cansados, aunque divertido contando a Fakir y a Kane como mis acompañantes, desde el momento en el que partí de Fork había descubierto tanto, cuando llegue a Londres no dude en buscar respuestas y mi investigación comenzó busque vampiros y licántropos en google y fue fácil encontrar leyendas del propio forks y la push, luego quise investigar mas y busque alrededor del mundo encontrando que el lugar en donde mas se hablaba de vampiros en la actualidad era en Volterra Italia, donde había una fiesta en donde se celebraba la salida de los vampiros de la ciudad, me pareció curioso, mis padres llegaron antes que yo y como era común les ignore pase mis días investigando lo que sucedía en fork y luego de descubrir lo de Italia quise investigar mas por lo cual iba diario a la biblioteca central y buscaba antiguos libros del país, Volterra era conocida como una de las ciudades mas antiguas en Italia, su arquitectura era hermosa y sus historias también, el día de mi cumpleaños se acercaba y no dude en pedirle permisos a mis padres para que me dejaran visitar el país, como era obvio no se negaron así que partí hacia Italia a buscar mis respuestas, cuando llegue al lugar me pareció extraño, era una ciudad normal busque en un diario un aviso de una guía turística en donde enseñaban los lugares mas hermosos y antiguos de la ciudad esa podría ser mi oportunidad de lograr descubrir algo de las historias, cuando iba a llamar vi algo que me llamo la atención, un montón de turistas, americanos otros latinos estaban reunidos junto a una mujer muy hermosa y esbelta me recordó mucho a esa chica Rosalie, hermana de Edward el marido de Bella, tenia las mismas características que ellos piel blanca y una belleza extraordinaria, su cabello era corto y de color caoba, aunque sus ojos eran de un normal color azul o violeta?. No pude evitar escuchar lo que dijo_

-Nadie mas se unirá al tur? _–pregunto en ingles perfecto y me sonrió, daba algo de miedo estar tan cerca de ella-_

-Puedo unirme? _–pregunte, y ella volvió a sonreír-_

-Por supuesto _–me miro de una manera extraña y un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, nos dirigió hacia un pequeño autobús, afuera era un día nubloso no había sol, ella bestia de manera muy provocativa para ser una guía turística algo que me pareció extraño, sabia que me estaba metiendo en la boca de los leones, en el autobús comenzó a explicar algunos de los antiguos edificios, las calles eran estrechas y rodeadas de grandes estructuras, pasamos en frente de una plaza con un enorme reloj, me quede observándolo un momento._

-Iremos a un restauran a comer _–dijo ella sonriendo a todos, de repente mi corazón comenzó a latir un poco mas rápido, tenia un mal presentimiento, entramos en un edifico bastante elegante y moderno, eche un vistazo a quienes me acompañaban éramos 10 personas, una pareja de americanos, 2 hombres y una mujer latinos, y un matrimonio con sus hijos de uno 15 y otra de 10 años, me pareció extraño un tour con tan pocos._

-Buenas tardes_ –dijo una mujer en un mostrador no era como la otra, era mas humana… entramos a un ascensor y en vez de subir bajamos, trague saliva, yo era la mas cercana a la mujer tal parece que sintió mi nerviosismo y me miro_

-Que te sucede, linda? _–me sonrió torcidamente y eso empeoro mi miedo al ver que sus ojos eran de un color violeta penetrante-_

-Nada… _-susurre y mire hacia otro lugar, tal parece que los chicos de 15 y 10 también estaban algo asustados me miraron y yo les sonreí lo que también hicieron. al abrirse la puerta del ascensor todo fue distinto, era un enorme corredor de piedra, gris oscuro, un ambiente algo húmedo lo cubría, la mujer nos izo una seña para que pasáramos antes que ella y yo fui la primera en dar un paso, el único equipaje que llevaba era un bolso, comencé a dar pasos firmes, sea lo que sea que nos esperaba no había vuelta atrás, caminamos durante largos minutos, todos comenzaban a murmurar tenia miedo yo era la única que guardaba silencio y observaba cada detalle de hacia donde nos llevaban hasta que llegamos a una puerta de barrotes grises la cruzamos entramos a una habitación de color hueso, fui la primera todos quedaron aterrorizados al ver a 6 siluetas negras en frente de nosotros junto con un hombre y una mujer de cabellos negros, quienes tenían una belleza extraordinarias, el hombre me miro un momento impresionado, sus ojos eran color dorado_

-He traído la comida_ –rió la mujer con ganas todos quedaron mas aterrero rizados-_

-Heidi, querida bienvenida_ –dijo una voz sonora, fue una de las cinco siluetas quien hablo, me gire a ver yo también estaba aterrorizada- pero te has adelantado, Eleazar y Carmen aun siguen aquí –añadió mostrando su rostro, su piel era de un color blanco parecía suave y sus ojos de un color rojo penetrante-_

-Lo se, por eso los he traído hasta aquí _–rió la mujer a quien habían llamado Heidi y miro hacia el hombre y la mujer morenos-_ Eleazar, carmen un justo veros-

-Podría explicarnos que sucede aquí? _–grito el padre de los niños, mire hacia ellos estaban muy asustados abrazando a sus hijos-_

-La hora de la cena _–en un pestañar mió la mujer ya estaba junto al hombre, todos ellos comenzaron a gritar, yo me quede paralizada, la mujer había mordido el cuello de aquel hombre y gotas de sangre corrieron por su piel, en el minuto siguiente cada una de las siluetas estaba junto a uno de los turistas que me habían acompañado, sentí algo atrás de mi me gire enseguida y vi a un hombre de cabello negro, su rostro demostraba aburrimiento, cuando mire a sus ojos color carmesí sentí que su expresión cambiaba parecía sorprendido, solo opte por tratar de correr pero tomo mi mano con una fuerza extraordinaria y no pude evitar gritar de dolor_

-¿Dídima? _–dijo con una voz parecida a la de los otros, armoniosa-_

-Suélteme! _–grite tratando de empujarle pero no lograba nada, ni siquiera se movía un centímetro, aquel hombre seguía mirándome-_

-Que sucede Marco, hermano mió?_ –pregunto el hombre que había hablado primero, el hombre a quien habían llamado marco me soltó bruscamente y caí al piso- Tiene un gran parecido con la querida Dídima –yo solo observaba horrorizada a aquellos hombres, mientras escuchaba los gritos de aquellos con los que había llegado hasta aquí, pronto seria mi turno no podía negar lo que había descubierto, ellos eran vampiros, al momento en el que todo tomo sentido la oscuridad me envolvió y caí desmallada._

_Al momento en el que desperté me encontraba en un cuarto con una cama, todo era de un color blanco cegador, parecía que fuera el cuarto de alguien de la realeza, realmente me asuste donde estaba?, fui directo a la puerta y la abrí para salir_

-Ni lo pienses _–dijo una voz armoniosa, provenía de una chica, era muy hermosa algo pequeña, pero sus ojos eran de un rojo escarlata y su piel pálida, me aterrorizo verla, era una vampiro-_ Quédate ahí… _-dijo mirándome con odio, opte por cerrar la puerta, porque me mantenían ahí?, seria el aperitivo de la cena?, tenia miedo en verdad no sabia que sucedería conmigo desde aquel momento, me coloque a llorar durante varios minutos hasta que sentí que la puerta se abría, levante la mirada con pánico, era esa misma chica la que me miraba desde la puerta-_

-Ven _–dijo y comenzó a caminar. "si te quedas ahí mas rápido te mataran" me dije a mi misma, así que obligue a mis piernas a caminar la seguí hasta que llegamos hasta la misma sala de color blanco hueso, 6 personas esperaban ahí 3 hombres con unas oscuras capaz, a los que había visto antes y el que me había sujetado, también estaba el hombre moreno y la mujer y junto a ellos se coloco la chica junto a un chico que era igual de hermoso que ella-_

-Bienvenida querida Dashley!, Yo soy Aro _–dijo el hombre, que antes había mencionado un parentesco mió con una tal Dídima, pero como sabia mi nombre, yo no sabia que decir, aun el pánico me dominaba- _Oh!, por favor no temas! _–Dijo sonriéndome algo que mas miedo me dio-_

-Como...Como sabe mi nombre? _–pregunte asustada-_

-Es parte de lo que soy, poder conocer todo acerca de a quien toco _–dijo tocando mi mejilla con su mano-_ así que eres Prima de la querida Bella verdad?

-Conoce a Isabella? _–pregunte mas asustada alejándome de el-_

-Por supuesto, ase mucho nos visito y luego nosotros les hicimos una visita a su familia _–sonrió de nuevo-_ pero como haz llegado hasta aquí?, eres bastante curiosa haz descubierto mucho por ti misma, sabes que no te podemos dejar ir ahora que sabes lo que somos? _–eso me causo mas terror y mis lagrimas de nuevo comenzaron a salir, aquel hombre me miro con arrepentimiento-_ No llores querida!, a Marco nunca le gusto ver a Dídima sufrir y tu te le pareces mucho _–el observo a el hombre moreno y le hizo un gesto con la mano-_ Ahora dime, Eleazar, explícame su poder_ –le sonrió y luego giro la vista hacia mi-_

-Es algo que jamás había visto _–dijo el hombre mirándome-_ Tal igual que Bella, su poder es único, Ni Ofensivo ni defensivo, Esta en una categoría que ni siquiera existe, bueno ahora si _–volvió a mirar al hombre llamado Aro-_ Ella puede regalar poder _–dijo con una mirada seria-_ si se convirtiera en vampiro su poder seria tal que podría Hacer que cada vampiro sin una habilidad la obtuviera _–volvió a mirarme-_ es algo bastante especial y a la vez curioso, porque no es lo único, algo mas se oculta en su interior, su poder es otorgar y al tal punto que puede dar la Vida o la Muerte _–me observo detalladamente y la mujer a su lado hizo lo mismo-_

-Valla, así que es bastante especial _–Aro sonrió, mis lagrimas aun no dejaban de caer-_ querida tranquila, ni te convertiremos en vampiro ni te mataremos _–eso me tranquilizo un poco mas- en realidad, confiamos a algunos humanos nuestros secretos, pero tan solo con alguna conducción, que me dices?, serias fiel a nosotros?_

-De que habla? _–dije, el miedo iba pasando, no me dejaría temer por ellos fueran lo que fueran-_

* * *

**Gracias n__n!**

**besotes!**


	12. Los Vulturis

Hola :D

ok, esta es mi fic acerca de crepusculo, les digo :D ame la historia y me inspiro a crear mi propia continuacion del libro

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Al principio desconfié un poco de ellos me hablaron de que en el mundo de los vampiros ellos eran quienes velaban por la protección y el cumplimiento de las reglas me ofrecieron permanecer como humana pero al tiempo de servirles como una especie de espía o detective, yo podría ser quien buscara a aquellos vampiros que no respetaran las reglas de los vulturi y así les informaría a ellos aquello, a cambio de esa ayuda yo permanecería como humana y seria libre de ir y venir cuando quisiera, no podía negarme, el hecho de convertirme en vampiro y beber sangre era algo repugnante por un lado y saber que se bebía sangre humana era peor, aun no podía creer que Bella y todos los cullen eran vampiros incluso Nessie, Me dijeron que no me matarían por algo en especial Dídima era la esposa del vampiro llamado Marco, ella fue asesinada y yo le recordaba a ella, él no quería mi muerte pero aun así se mostraba como alguien reacio a mi, además el poder que podría tener si me trasformaba en vampiro era único, me quede unos días en aquel lugar, conocí a los vampiros de la guardia Jane, Alec, Heidi, Chelsea, Aftón, Corin, Demetri, Felix, Renata, Santiago, Fakir y Kane y algunos más, al conocerlos algunos fueron bastantes groseros por decir así Jane, Heidi y Chelsea, Aftón, otros fueron muy discretos, como Renata y Corin junto con santiago y por supuesto con quienes más disfrutaba eran con los dos hermanos Fakir y Kane a quienes les habían encargado mi protección en todo momento ellos serian quienes me protegieran y por supuesto contando con esos dones mi protección estaba más que asegurada Fakir era el mayor de los dos aunque no eran hermanos de sangre habían crecido juntos, el tenia el cabello Rubio y sus ojos eran de un color rojo escarlata pero a diferencia de los demás vampiros de la guardia de los vulturus sus ojos no me atemorizaban, Fakir eran hermoso a vista de cualquier humano y por supuesto yo no era la excepción, a pesar de ser un vampiro su actitud era la de un caballero, me guiaba y me protegía más que un hermano mayor, era tranquilo y conservador su Don consistía en manejar el agua como si fuera parte de su ser, era impresionante, había sido convertido cuando tenia 20 años y Kane a los 18, el era un chico de cabellos Negros y sus ojos al igual rojos preciosos a mi parecer, él me cautivaba con su belleza al igual que su hermano, su Don era igual de impresionante que el de Fakir, él era lo contrario, su Don le permitía defender_

_Le dejaba controlar a su voluntad a alguien a quien el deseara, pero su Don tenia un freno y ese era que solo uno podía ser controlado, Fakir era un chico muy jugador, le encantaba disfrutar y pasarla bien en el mundo humano, el me contaba que sus casas las hacían durante la noche en fiestas pero que antes de comer disfrutaba del momento, de alguna manera no me incomodaba lo que me contaba, era un chico gracioso y de mucha voluntad, Fakir era un poco mas recto en sus decisiones pero no le impedía pasarla bien con nosotros, si era extraño que yo pudiera ir tranquila en un auto con dos vampiros que se alimentaban de sangre humana, pero ellos no parecían vampiros para mi, incluso dormía, cosa que ellos no hacían, pero normalmente dormía cuando salían de "caza" en las ciudades en las que parábamos, me compre el auto y pedí visa por medio año en el país, lo mismo hicieron los chicos, todo comenzaría en estados unidos, para mi iba a ser una gran experiencia pero debía de cuidarme, decidí que iría con Bella a disculparme y a explicarlo todo, me sacaría un peso de encima, Fakir y Kane no se opusieron, dijeron que me seguirían a donde yo fuera, un comentario que me robo una sonrisa, ellos eran encantadores, aquel día había llegado, les pedí a los chicos que no casaran en Fork, Fakir entendió enseguida y kane fue un poco más difícil de converzer dijo que habían chicas muy lindas en el pueblo y yo les dije que no me importaba donde casaran mientras no fuera en Fork o en La push, realmente daba escalofríos pensar que a quienes casarían serian personas con una vida por delante, pero evitaba pensarlo, el día había llegado y pasamos muy rápido por fork quien manejaba era Fakir_

-Dices que hacia el bosque? _–Me pregunto fakir con una sonrisa-_

-Sip, hacia el bosque un poco mas adelante _–dije recordando cada detalle de la primera vez en la que charlie me llevo a casa de los Cullen-_

-Woow, con que una casa en pleno bosque _–rió Kane-_

-Pues los vampiros no viven en una casa en medio del pueblo o si?_ –Dije sin interés, ya casi llegábamos-_ sean amables por favor…

-Por supuesto _–dijeron los dos al unísono-_

-Jeje, los quiero! _–no pude evitar abrazarlos eran como mis mejores amigos, no me sentía sola ni miserable a su alrededor-_

_Ya estábamos llegando hasta el prado y vi como me esperaban en la puerta todos los Cullen junto con Jake y…seth, paramos en frente de la puerta yo estaba algo nerviosa de tener que enfrentarme a Bella después de todo lo que le había dicho, antes de bajarme Fakir tomo mi mano y Kane me abrazo por la espalda_

-Tranquila hermosa _–me susurro Kane en el oído, y sonreí y me sentí mas tranquila al saber que ellos estarían junto a mi, abrí la puerta y baje lentamente, cuando estuve abajo, mire el rostro de Bella y le sonreí ella hizo lo mismo, en ese momento Kane y fakir abrieron sus puertas y vi como todos tomaban una posición defensiva, y se alejaban, Kane tomo mi mano mientras observaba a los demás por su reacción y sonrió_

-Piensan que talvez somos enemigos… _-dijo en un susurro que solo yo pude oír, en el siguiente segundo fakir estaba a mi izquierda también tomándome la mano-_

-Tranquila Bells _–dije fuerte y le sonreí-_ Todo esta bien _–mire hacia los demás ninguno se relajo, cuando pose mi vista en seth se encontraba temblando, era realmente extraño verle así tan furioso, volví mi vista a Bella- _No me saludaras querida Prima?

-Dash… _-Bella se relajo y comenzó a caminar hacia a mi, yo me solté de Fakir y kane y la abrase en el momento en el que estuvo a mi alcance-_ Te extrañe…

-Oh Dashley!, pero que ha sucedido?

_Después que paso una hora y hable con Bella y los demás explicándoles todo acerca de mi viaje de mi vuelta de fakir y Kane, Bella guardaba silencio y no tenia muy buena cara, como toda su familia, por otro lado ni Kane ni Fakir dijeron palabra alguna, solo permanecieron junto a mi, cuando iba a saludar a Jake y a Seth ellos me detuvieron_

-Olvídalo preciosa _–me dijo Kane presionándome contra su pecho, mientras que Fakir se colocaba junto en frente de mi-_

-No nos arriesguemos _–fakir tenia una postura bastante despreocupada y normal, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos no parecía querer atacar o insinuar rivalidad-_

-Que se creen asquerosas sanguijuelas!, déjenla tranquila! _–grito Jake , muy enojado-_

-Crees que dejaremos que se les acerque con tu amigo perrito tan enojado? _–Dijo Kane, yo mire a Seth, quien temblaba con más fuerza-_

-Mientras no se controle ni un metro cerca de Dash _–dijo fakir sin cambiar su postura o su tono de voz-_

-OK, basta!, Seth esta así de enojado por culpa de ustedes! _–Dijo Bella enojada acercándose-_ déjenla en paz

-La princesa decide _–dijo Kane besando mi frente, el aun me mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo no pude evitar sonrojarme, Bella me miro bastante enojada yo me di cuenta así que abrase un momento a Kane y luego me separe lentamente de el-_

-Tranquilos…_ -dije tocando el hombro de fakir-_ Ellos jamás me harían daño _–les sonreí y Fakir se coloco junto con kane atrás de mi-_

-Dashley, que haces al lado de estos asquerosos chupasangres? _–pregunto Seth enojado, perdón ese era seth?-_

-Disculpa? _–le mire enojada e indignada-_ Te aclarare algunas cosas Seth, en primer lugar Se llaman Fakir y Kane, en segundo Se encargan de protegerme, tercero, no son tan distintos a Bella y a los otros no le trates así y por ultimo, a ti no te debo explicaciones _–dicho esto me fui de ahí hacia fuera y Ellos dos me siguieron, me senté en la escalera de la entrada a la casa, estaba enojada por su actitud-_

-Que se cree… _-decía enojada, mientras tiraba unas piedras lejos-_

-Es normal que actúen así… _-dijo fakir mirando en lo profundo del bosque-_ Somos servidores de los vulturís, bebemos sangre humana no confían en que estemos junto a ti-

-que tontos… _-dije casi llorando-_ que diferencia hay en estar con ustedes a estar con los demás Cullen? Ellos también son vampiros, también pueden intentar matarme… _-al decir eso me gire y vi como Bella me miraba algo triste-_lo…lo siento… _-dije bajando la mirada-_

-No tienes porque disculparte, es la verdad… _-miro directamente a mis ojos-_ Te estas arriesgando mucho Dash…Cualquiera de nosotros puede matarte… _-luego miro a Fakir quien estaba apoyado en la pared-_ lo negaras?

-No… _-dijo mirándome a los ojos-_ cualquiera puede matarla, por eso estamos aquí… _-luego miro a Kane-_ nunca dejaremos que algo le suceda _–Kane se levanto y me abrazo, me sonroje ante esa acción-_

-Es…es verdad Bella…_ -dije mirándola a los ojos-_ Confió en ellos, podrías confiar tu en mi?_ –Alce mis brazos hacia Bella, Kane aun me mantenía abrazada-_ ya acepte esto…es la única manera que permanezca como humana…bueno por lo menos viva…o quizás me querrán mas como Vampiro? O muerta?..._ –al decir eso Bella presiono los ojos-_

-No lo quiero, no quiero verte como vampiro ni menos muerta Dash _–dijo aun sin abrir los ojos-_

-Bueno! _–Me separe de kane- _Entonces, basta de pleitos Bella, prácticamente encontré un significado a mi vida, y Fakir y Kane me han ayudado a eso, son personas para mi, amigos, muy importantes _–le sonreí y de alguna manera ella me devolvió la sonrisa-_

-Isabella _–dijo fakir, ella lo miro con algo de rencor-_ no hemos venido aquí para encontrar algo de que acusarlos a ustedes, jamás haríamos eso, y dañar a Dash tampoco, ella es algo importante para nosotros y nuestro deber mas que misión es protegerla, por todo lo que nos ha dado, le hemos prometido que mientras estemos aquí no casaremos dentro del distrito y si es necesario beberemos sangre de animales como lo hacen ustedes pero…

-beben sangre animal? _–Dije impresionada, como siempre los había juzgado mal-_ lo siento bells_ –baje la mirada-_

-Esta bien…_-me abrazo-_ tranquilo Fakir, haremos de esto lo mejor, por dashley, ahora dash, porque no hablas con Seth, estaba preocupado por ti-

-Seth es otro cuento! _–Dije enojada soltándome de Bella y girando enojada-_

-Dash… es hora que sepas algo… sabes mucho de vampiros pero no sabes nada acerca de Seth y la tribu quileute

-Se que son licántropos…_-dije aun sin girarme-_ y se que odian a los vampiros

-a si?_ –Dijo desconcertada-_ bueno pero, hay mas eso, cuando los licántropos encuentran a su pareja eso se llama Imprimación, y Seth a imprimado contigo-

-Que? _–me gire y la vi sorprendida-_

-Si, mas que la persona amada, eres igual una necesidad para el, no sabes lo que ha sufrido cuando tu te fuiste, a sido como una condena para el _–me quede en shock, de verdad le había hecho ese daño?, entonces cuando se comporto así con Fakir y Kane no fue porque eran vampiros, sino porque estaba celoso, no sabia que pensar, que tonto ponerse celoso de Fak y Kane, que absurdo, ellos eran mis amigos_-

-Creo… que le debo una disculpa no? _–le dije a Bella y le di una pequeña sonrisa-_ Chicos me esperan aquí?, luego nos iremos a buscar hospedaje _- le sonreí-_ iré a hablar con Seth

* * *

**Lamento haber demorado u.u pero tube percanses estoy comenzando el semestre en el colegio y tengo un calendario cobn pruebas bastante apretado ademas estoy en un movimiento, en pastoral o.O y tambien en taller de matematicas u__u ocupada total por eso recien hoy pude subir capi :D espeor que les guste, algunas me preguntaron el porque eleji esa habilidad para dash pues es simple, Dashley es una joya muy preciada que los vultuti no desean perder, su habilidad podria asegurar el exito de ellos como la realeza de los vampiros.**

**cuidence espero tener review! byee n__n!**


	13. confución

Hola :D

Lamento no haber subido capi en tanto tiempo n_n la escuela me consumio totalmente, prometo hacerme el tiempo de subir cada dos dias :D y espero que sigan comentando!

**Twilight no es mía, todos los personajes del libro, lugares, y otros pertenecen a su respectiva autora Stephanie Meyer, Gracias!**

* * *

_Deje a Bella con fakir y Kane, ellos también debían de hablar, seria bueno de que bella comenzara a confiar en ellos como yo lo hacia,_

_Ellos eran importantes ahora, pero debía preocuparme por Seth, debía de pedirle perdón, el seguía siendo alguien importante para mi le quería, todavía no olvidaba aquel beso que nos dimos antes de que partiera, cuando entre a la casa Seth estaba sentado, edward estaba junto a el, parecía que lo estuviera consolando, su mirada parecía vacía y triste, sentí un gran dolor al saber que era por mi culpa-_

-Seth…_-Ambos me miraron y la mirada de Seth, tomo un brillo muy bello y una sonrisa se le formo en el rostro-_

-Dash! _–Se coloco de pie y se acerco a mí-_

-Podemos hablar? _–le sonreí y el se vio mas feliz, caminamos juntos hasta salir por la puerta trasera seguimos nuestro camino, en ningún momento el separo su mirada de mi, la sentía como la primera vez que lo vi y de alguna manera eso me alivio, definitivamente lo que Seth sentía por mi no había cambiado, pero que había de mis sentimientos?, eran tan especiales como los de el, de alguna manera no podía saberlo, llegamos hasta un conjunto de árboles en el final de un gran prado, le sonreí y me apoye en uno-_ Lo siento…

-Ah? _–Seth me miro confundido, como si no entendiera a que me refería, así que opte por explicarle mi disculpa-_

-Te trate demasiado mal ahí, realmente no debí, es más tu estabas preocupado por mi, en serio, lo lamento tanto… _-cerré mis ojos por un segundo escuche de mi a Bella, ella siempre pedía disculpas-_

-No! _–aquella palabra me saco de mis pensamientos y abrí de golpe mis ojos, me quede mirándole sorprendida y desconcertada- _tu no te debes disculpar! Dash, lo siento yo _–dijo con arrepentimiento, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro y solté una pequeña carcajada, seth me miro igual de confundido que antes-_

-Bueno, que va da igual _–mire al suelo y nos quedamos en silencio, sabia que aun me seguía mirando, en ese momento sentí su mano en mi barbilla, esto hizo que levantara mi rostro y que solo quedara a unos centímetros del de el, su mirada estaba fija en mis ojos, no pude evitar sonrojarme, sus ojos demostraban tanto cariño, pasión, deseo, amor… y antes de terminar mi análisis ya había posado sus labios en los míos, ese beso fue distinto al primero, aquel beso que trasformo todos mis dolores en ilusión, esta vez no les hizo nada, absolutamente nada, sabia que estaban ahí los sentía, el beso lo correspondí pero no como debía a pesar de eso al momento de separarnos nos faltaba el aliento, el me abrazaba de la cintura y yo tenia mis brazos rodeando su cuello, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un momento y luego apoye mi cabeza en su hombro_

-Te amo Dash _–escuchar esas palabras, fue…fue… tenebroso…, dure unos segundos aun abrazada a el, luego de analizar mi vida durante un cuarto de segundo, le empuje fuerte y me aleje de aquel árbol, que había sido testigo de una escena casi perfecta, de no ser por mi claro rechazo a aceptar tales sentimientos provenientes de Seth Clearwater_

_Cuando continué caminando sin darme cuenta mis lagrimas caían, mi vista era borrosa sin embargo pude distinguir a 3 siluetas, Fakir, Kane y Bella, y en el siguiente segundo me había lanzado a los brazos de Kane, si Kane, no fue Bella ni tampoco Fakir, la razón tampoco fue porque estuviera mas cerca de mi pronto colapso, el era el más alejado de mi, sin embargo, algo dentro de mi corazón lo único que quería era estar en sus brazos, mis lagrimas fueron insistentes cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor mió, presionándome a su cuerpo, oculte mi rostro en su cuello, no me di cuenta cuando le rodee con mis brazos y el me elevo con su tan impresionante fuerza y comenzaba a andar, no observaba hacia a donde, tampoco quería saberlo, solo sentía el viento golpear mi cuerpo, durante ese trascurso tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar, que me había sucedido, aquel terror y dolor que había sentido cuando escuche aquellas palabras de Seth, si cuando alguien te confiesa tus sentimientos lo primero que haces es sentirte feliz y lanzarte a sus brazos no empujarlo lejos de ti, tuve varias hipótesis algunas bastantes entupidas, luego me puse a pensar porque kane?, por que en ese momento me sentía segura en sus brazos? Sentía la necesidad de permanecer ahí, abrazada a el, y que mis lagrimas cesaran, pero de que hablaba? si ya lo habían hecho, solo basto sentir su mano acariciar mi cabeza y su boca besar mi frente, y aquellas insistentes lagrimas ya habían desaparecido, si pudiera ser así siempre, si el dolor fuera tan fácil de borrar tan solo con un gesto, un pequeño gesto de cariño. Si tienen razón, mi dolor también se había ido o había sido menos al momento de estar besándome con Seth, pero ¿un beso?, en donde la pasión y el deseo se encontraba mas que el propio amor, ¿que era comparado con un simple abrazo, unas caricias o simples palabras de aliento?, No, ¿solo la compañía de alguien?, solo eso borraba en un instante el dolor, completamente, ya no sentía dolor con Kane, pero el dolor es distinto a la tristeza o la pena. Él, como buen caballero que era siempre conmigo me sentó en una roca, junto a un hermosos rió, el sonido del agua me relajaba, le mire, y sus ojos a pesar de el profundo color carmesí demostraban preocupación ¿era por mi?, yo diría que fueron minutos, en silencio solo observándonos, hasta que fue el quien rompió el silencio-_

-Como estas? _–Me pregunto agachándose y colocándose frente a mí, posando su mano derecha en mi cabeza-_

-bien…_-siempre solía decirlo aunque estuviera destrozada por dentro-_

-Puedes sacarlo _–bajo su mano y tomo la mía, apretándola delicadamente, ese gesto, me dio la seguridad para continuar-_

-Seth se me confeso _–le dije mirándole a los ojos, ni un segundo nuestras miradas se habían separado-_

-y cual fue el problema? _–Que seguridad y estabilidad provocaba en mi corazón-_

-Creo que…que…le rechace _-sentí que mi voz se quebraba, el sin soltar mi mano acaricio mi mejilla-_

-No le quieres? _–Me pregunto, sin emoción alguna en su voz, eso era lo que me demostraba estabilidad-_

-Le quiero…_-dije y por un segundo baje mi mirada-_

-entonces? _–sentí como iba a soltar mi mano pero fui yo quien la tomo firmemente sin mirarle aun-_

-es ese el problema, yo, creo que… solo…solo le quiero, no le amo! _–le observe detalladamente y el igual tenia toda su atención en mi-_ Me duele tanto no Amarle! Me hace tanto daño _–comencé a llorar-_

-No lo hagas… _-con su otra mano seco mis lagrimas-_ No debes sufrir por no amar a alguien que te ama… _-su voz sonó tan firme y fría, le observe, otra vez las lagrimas había desaparecido-_

-pero lo hago…-_tome su otra mano-_

-Eres demasiado buena _–se lamento, y luego me sonrió-_ Debes de aprender a ser fuerte, en la vida no puedes evitar hacerle daño a las personas, es normal, y el no sentir resentimiento por aquello tampoco es pecado Dash _–tenia razón-_ Por un momento debes de pensar en ti, realmente sufrir o hacer sacrificios cada vez que hieres a alguien es lo correcto, lo mas sano? Toda tu vida lo haz hecho aunque no te des cuenta _–tenia razón-_ deberías de pensar, que haces mucho mas daño a la gente que te quiere si te provocas sufrimiento a ti misma _–le abrase, sus palabras eran verdaderas-_ Necesitas ser fuerte para seguir con vida, para poder sonreír incluso en los peores momentos _–sentí como besaba mi mejilla-_

-Kane…me quieres? _–Le abrase con más fuerza-_

-Demasiado _–susurro en mi oído, y eso me provoco una satisfacción inmediata-_

-Gracias…_ -seguimos abrazados por varios minutos, A él necesitaba, a alguien que me abrazara cuando tuviera miedo o tristeza, alguien que borrara mi dolor, alguien que me alentara solo pensando en mí y no en los demás, necesitaba a Kane conmigo._

* * *

_**Muchas gracias por leer :D, espero que comenten! n_n! acepto criticas pero espero que sean constructivas xD**_

**_kisus :3_**


	14. Libro IV Seth: la nueva

**Libro IV; ****Seth**

_La vi alejarse, otra vez, tuve una sensación de Deja vu, no sabia que le había sucedido la primera vez y tampoco sabia que le pasaba ahora, este beso fue distinto al primero, no me correspondió como la primera vez y tampoco la primera vez le había confesado mis sentimientos, pero ella otra vez escapo, se fue lejos, hasta donde yo no pudiera alcanzarla aun me preguntaba que había sucedido, cuando llego Bella preguntándome por Dash_

-Se Ha ido con Kane! _–grito ella casi desesperada-_ estaba llorando y se fue con kane –_un fuerte dolor inundo mi pecho, se había ido con aquella sanguijuela, se había ido!-_

-Que?_ –no podía creerlo-_

-Ah corrido a sus brazos y se ha ido, lloraba!, seth que le hiciste? _–dijo bella casi gritándome, en eso llego Edward apareció de la nada junto a ella y la abrazo-_

-No, no le dije nada más que la verdad… _-dije en shock, recordando como le había dicho que la amaba, edward me miro y luego coloco su mano en mi hombro-_

-Seth, Tranquilo _–no le di importancia a lo que me dijo, Corrí. Al bosque y me transforme, sentía el asqueroso aroma de ese tal Kane combinado con el de mi Dashley, Mía, lo rastree, le seguí, faltaba poco, adelante se sentía el aroma de agua dulce, un lago. No, un rió, cuando llegue vi como ella se encontraba en los brazos de él, su cabeza escondida entre su cuello, él la abrazaba, como se atrevía a abrasarla de tal manera, él me observo y solté un gruñido seco, ella se asusto y me miro_

-Seth? _–dijo asustada, sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, su rostro húmedo su maquillaje había dejado una marca en sus mejillas, pero aun así su rostro era hermoso-_ que haces aquí? _–ella me miraba asustada, volvió a abrazarse a esa sanguijuela-_ Vete… _-di un paso, el dolor era insoportable-_ vete por favor… _-casi grito, el, el me miraba sin expresión alguna, cosa que me enojo aun mas, no pude controlarme y salte para atacarle, olvidando que tenia a dashley en sus brazos, pero a unos centímetros de cerca sentí que no podía moverme, dashley me miraba horrorizada, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentí que mis patas se movían por si sola retrocediendo, yo no era quien lo hacia, parecía que alguien me controlaba-_

-Será mejor que te vallas… _-dijo el mirándome enojado-_ mi poder no puede hacer solo eso _–observe a dash, ella miraba a Kane, el dolor me envolvió, gire y corrí en otra dirección, que podía hacer, ella estaba con él, le abrazaba, su corazón se encontraba tranquilo, era feliz.-_

_Aunque los días pasaban nada cambiaba, Dashley seguía en Forks, yo no me había aparecido en casa de los Cullen durante casi una semana, Edward me había llamado varias veces, pero jamás creí que aquella mañana fueran a visitarme y no fuera solo si no también con Bella y Nessie, Jake los acompañaba_

-Seth, como haz estado? _–Me dijo edward-_

-Bien… _-dije casi sin ánimos, había casi aceptado que Dashley no me amaba y me odiaba en estos momentos-_ y que hacen por aquí?

-Necesito hablar contigo _–dijo Bella cuando Ness y Jake salieron por la puerta-_

-De que? _-pregunte confundido-_

-Dash… _-dijo bella entristecida-_ Ella esta extraña, no habla mucho, le he dicho a Fakir que era mejor que se quedaran en casa a que se hospedaran en otro lugar, Dash pasa apegada a los chicos_ -dijo entristecida-_

-Sabemos que el poder de Kane es manipular a las personas… _-dijo edward, esa podía ser la respuesta el estaba manipulando a Dash!, le observe por un momento y una sonrisa se extendió x mi rostro-_

-Creía que el estaba usando su poder con Dash… _-dijo Bella algo triste-_ Pero Dash esta libre de las manipulaciones de Kane, yo trate de protegerla y seguía igual y edward leyó la mente de kane y no a encontrado rastro de que este utilizando su poder con ella _–Bella se estaba lamentando-_

-Quieres decir que todo lo sucedido Dash lo hizo por su voluntad? _–que podía pensar?, absolutamente nada, no había manera de arreglarlo, Dash estaba enamorada de Kane. Le había perdido, que podía hacer?, nada, no podía sentirme mas mal de lo que me había sentido antes, simplemente no sentía nada, ese amor inigualable que sentía por ella me hizo suprimir todas las demás emociones hasta el mismo amor, no sentía nada, absolutamente nada._

_Me quede en mi casa durante unos días, no tenia demasiado que hacer, solo quería estar con dashley sin embargo ella no me quería de la misma manera que yo, no sabia que hacer, pensaba que cada hora que pasaba ahí sentado Dashley se estaba enamorando mas de Kane, Tocaron la puerta al abrir me encontré con Billy el padre de Jake siempre se pasaba por ahí a comer_

-Como estas chico? _–dijo saludándome-_

-Normal…y tu? _–le dije cerrando la puerta atrás de nosotros-_

-Cansadísimo, Ayer llego mi sobrina desde Canadá y a estado parloteando todo el día, precisamente a eso venia _–Su sobrina?, jake tenia una prima?, en el momento cuando Billy me iba a hablar mi madre entro desde la cocina-_

-Billy?! _–dijo mi madre caminando para saludarle-_ Que te trae por aquí?

-Bueno quería invitarlos a los tres a una cena que Emili preparara por la llegada de Allison _–dijo Billy, sonriéndole a mi madre-_

-Allison ya llego?! _–dijo sorprendida mi madre, la conocía?-_

-La conoces?_ –pregunte algo confundido-_

-Pero si hace 6 años estuvo todas las vacaciones con nosotros Seth!, la haz olvidado?! _–si, o eso creía-_

-hazme memoria _–le dije, desinteresado, no tenia ganas de nada-_

-La niña con la que peleabas!, la pequeña de cabello corto que siempre usaba una gorra y ropa de chico! _–Oh, ella?, parte de mis once años me la pase pensando en esa chica como un chico, después de todo Allison también es nombre de chico y ella se comportaba como uno, siempre salía con Jake a todos lados y peleaba con Leah y Yo, cuando yo me llevaba bien con todos ella siempre buscaba una manera de hacerme enojar-_

-Ah, ella… _-dije girándome para irme, pero en ese momento tocan la puerta y era el mas próximo a ella, fui a abrir y en frente había una chica de Largo y liso cabello color negro y Ojos del mismo, me sonreía, vestia con una minifalda rosa y un poleron rojo, llevaba tenis, su vestimenta era bastante deportiva, una Gorra era lo ultimo que le daba un toque en su cabeza._

-Seth, Clearwater! _–dijo y se lanzo a mis brazos abrazándome, me quede quieto quien era?-_ Tanto tiempo!

-Disculpa quien eres? _–logre decir, me faltaba el aire después de su fuerte Abrazo-_

-Allison que haces aquí? _–dijo Billy enojado-_

-Te he seguido tío! _–dijo ella sonriente, observo a mi madre-_ Tía Sue!

-Querida! _–mi madre la abrazo, recordaba que siempre le ayudaba a cocinar y se la pasaba con ella en la hora de la comida- _Eres toda una señorita, haz crecido tanto!

-Oh, tía no es para tanto!_ –dijo riendo y luego me miro-_ No creí ver a Seth tan guapo! _–se acerco a mi y me sonrió, paso su brazo por el mió y miro a Billy y a mi madre-_ Me saca como dos cabezas! Y enzima hasta tiene músculos enserio tienes solo 17 pareces de 20! _–Rio mamá y Billy le acompañaron, yo estaba sorprendido por su actitud positiva y llena de alegría-_

-Jajaja, si Seth a crecido mucho, tanto como Jacob! _–Dijo mi madre-_

-No me hable de la altura de Jake, esta tan grande y fuerte que hasta me da miedo que me abrase _–todos rieron, yo aun estaba sorprendido por que ella aun no me soltaba-_

-Cuanto tiempo te quedaras linda? _–Pregunto mi madre-_

-Todo el año, se viene a estudiar aquí _–respondió Billy-_

-Será divertido _–dijo mirándome y sonriendo-_

-Seth porque no sales a dar un paseo con Allison, así te distraes un poco

–distraerme de que?... _–no le comprendí hasta un momento después- _oh _–Por ese instante tomándole atención a Allison olvide que estaba perdiendo a Dashley, pero ahora lo recordaba, ella estaba con Kane y Fakir no me necesitaba-_

-Muéstrame el pueblo Seth! _–dijo jalándome hacia fuera-_

* * *

_**Lo siento o__o pero Seth sufrira un poquitin n__n pero dash tmb así k sientanse bn :) xD**_

_**besotes y graciax x los review**_

_**:D**_


	15. Libro V Dashley: amor

**Bueno o__o me equiboque al subi el capi anterior, debi haberlo subido entero pues era corto así que aqui la ultima parte y el nuevo libro**

* * *

**IV Seth: part 2**

_Comenzamos a caminar era de mañana por lo cual había mucha gente en la playa, a pesar de que el día estuviera nublado, Allison no me decía nada solo me miraba y eso no me agradaba mucho-_

-Y que haz hecho? _–me pregunto por fin, yo la mire me estaba sonriendo-_

-Pues no mucho y tu?_ –le sonreí también-_

-Bueno, comencé a Bailar Ballet a los 12 y desde entonces me he estado perfeccionando, además estudio o salgo en patineta _–rió y yo la acompañe, no había cambiado mucho, era su misma personalidad y como yo ya no era un crió no me molestaba como antes_

_Pase toda la semana saliendo con Allison y a veces nos acompañaba Jake, No contaba con que ella supiera todo acerca de los Vampiros y los licántropos, parecía que aceptaba esa realidad mucho mas que nosotros, según lo que me contó su abuelo por parte de padre le había hablado de ellos y había muerto en Europa en manos de uno, lo que causo su odio incalculable a ellos a pesar de eso fuimos a la playa hablamos y reíamos mucho y me creerán no pensaba demasiado en Dashley pero cuando lo hacia, El dolor seguía siendo incalculable por aquella razón salía con mas frecuencia con Allison, una vez la acompañe a andar con patineta y me enseño a montarla me di uno que otro golpe pero la pase bien_

-Dios Seth! Que tonto como te caíste! _–se rió y yo la acompañe-_

-Tu eres la maestra _–reímos de nuevo, estábamos yendo hacia la casa de Billy-_

-Seth… _-dijo algo seria-_

-que sucede niña? _–Le pregunte acariciando su cabeza-_

-Te gusto? _–Me pregunto mirándome directamente a los ojos-_

-Que? _–no entendía a que se refería-_ por supuesto que me gustas, eres una gran amiga _–reí y le sonreí, en ese momento ella me tomo la cara y presiono sus labios con los míos, Cuanto tiempo que no sentía aquel placer, la tome de la cintura y le correspondí el beso, sin pensar en lo que hacia._

**_

* * *

_**

Dashley V

_Maldita aquella mañana en la que se me ocurrió ir a la Push ir a pedirle perdón, después de tanto tiempo que tuve para pensar y aclarar un poco mi mente, decidí ir a ver a Seth ir a pedirle que me perdonara por tratarle así cuando por naturaleza el solo me amaría a mi, pero perdón?, cuando llegue a su casa su madre me observo de pies a cabezas enojadísima- Esta en casa de los Black –me dijo, Leah había sacado su carácter, subí a mi Génesis Hyundai y me dirigí colina abajo a la casa de los black, Jake no estaba ahí en realidad estaba en Fork casando con Reneesme, cuando llegue me baje y fui a tocar la puerta nadie me abrió, durante 10 minutos espere ahí luego decidí encaminarme a mi auto y me tope con algo que jamás creí ver, Seth Abrazaba a una chica mas baja que yo y la besaba, no mentiré, me quede ahí hasta que se separaron, mi cuerpo no reacciono_

-Me gustas Seth… _-dijo la chica, solté mis gafas de sol que tenia en mis manos y un sonido seco cubrió el ambiente, Enseguida Seth y la Chica me miraron y en sus ojos solo vi sorpresa, me agache y tome mis gafas, me las coloque y pase por entre los dos-_

-Lo siento, interrumpí _–dije secamente y me dirigí a mi auto, cuando me acercaba alguien me tomo y me voltio, quede frente a Seth-_

-Dash, que haces aquí? _–Pregunto agitado y casi sin aire-_

-Venia a hablarte, pero estas ocupado, será otro día_ - me solté de el y subí rápidamente al auto, le encendí y comencé a andar muy rápido hasta Forks, de alguna manera aquello me había causado algo de dolor, pero no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada a Seth, después de todo yo quizás le había hecho algo peor, no note cuando mis lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas hasta que sentí mi blusa algo mojada y viendo el espejo note mi maquillaje corrido-_ Entupida Dashley, Entupida…

_Cuando llegue al territorio Cullen al primero que vi fue a Kane sentado en el porche de la casa, había salido sin avisarles y seguro estaba preocupado_

-Hueles a perro _–dijo sonriéndome, me quede frente a el sentí mi cara mojada, seguro tenia un aspecto horrible-_

-Lo siento _–le dije, el me jalo he hizo que me sentara sobre sus piernas, yo no pude evitar sonrojarme a pesar de mis lagrimas-_ Soy una entupida, Kane…_ -le abrase-_

-Que te hizo ahora ese perro… _-dijo enojado-_

-Nada… _-dije aun llorando en sus brazos-_

-Dash…_ -me susurro en el oído-_

-Es que, Es que no me entiendo a mi misma Kane _–dije mirándole a los ojos-_ Vi a Seth, Vi a Seth besando a una chica y me fui, me fui sin pedirle perdón por el daño que le había hecho _–escondí mi rostro en su cuello-_ No se que hacer

-Tranquila… _-estar en sus brazos me provocaba seguridad, Era Kane alguien muy especial para mi, lo amaba?, pero si lo amaba porque sufría tanto por Seth?, odiaba tener sentimientos, era confuso-_ Dash… _-mire a Kane, estaba serio, coloque mis manos en su rostro-_

-Que sucede? _–le dije, había parado de llorar-_

-¿Que pasaría si te digiera? que…te amo _–dijo, y yo solo mire aquellos ojos color carmesí que jamás me provocaron miedo, que pasaría si kane me amara? Era una excelente pregunta, si el me amara, yo le amaría…-_ Te amo Dashley _–dijo y acerco su boca a la mía, pero fui yo quien las unió, había algo detrás de aquel beso, había deseo, porque en mi interior siempre había deseado besar a Kane y si Seth ahora tenia novia podría yo intentar tener algo con Kane sin que nada se interpusiera, podría olvidar lo que en algún momento había sentido por Seth y el podría olvidarme también o ya me había olvidado con esa chica, El beso con Kane continuo por varios segundos y ninguno de los dos media la intensidad lo único que queríamos demostrar era el deseo que nos consumía a ambos y hubiera durado mas, mucho mas de no ser por quien nos descubrió, de no ser por Bella_

-Dashley! _–me grito, un grito mezclado con Furia y desesperación, le mire sorprendida y kane hizo lo mismo aunque no tanto-_ Que pretendes! _–Bella Tomo mi mano y me jalo, con tanta fuerza que sentí mi muñeca sonar y un dolor se apodero de ella-_

-Bella! _–chille, ella me llevaba hasta dentro de la casa-_

_-Será mejor que te encargues de el antes de que yo misma lo parta en pedazos!_ –le grito a fakir, cuando salio por la muerta por la que entramos, yo comencé a llorar-

-Isabella! _–le grite fuerte haciendo fuerza para que me soltara mi muñeca dolía mucho-_

-Que pretendes Dashley! _–me empujo al sofá, en ese momento Edward Llego y abrazo a Bella-_ No hagas eso por favor! _–Yo comencé a llorar, no podía decir nada, el miedo me invadió por segunda vez Bella me pareció otra y siendo que la primera había sido en mi sueño, sentí como si esta vez hubiera estado mucho mas cerca de la muerte que en Italia-_ Dashley no inicies nada con el

-Porque!? _–grite ya había llegado a mi punto limite, no quería pensar en ese momento, toda mi vida la había pensado y siempre había sido una basura, en ese momento solo quería decir lo que sentía sin obstáculos-_

-Porque es un vampiro! No es como tu! _–Me grito, edward la abrazo con más fuerza-_

-Tu también lo eres! _–grite llorando con mas fuerza, ella me miro impresionada y guardo silencio-_ Tu también eres un Vampiro y aun así te quiero _–mi muñeca dolía y aun lloraba pero comenzaba a tranquilizarme-_ Porque me debo alejar de Kane si es él y fakir son los únicos que conozco que no me han hecho daño!_ –le grite, mis lagrimas pararon de salir-_

-No entiendes… _-dijo triste, parecía que lloraría-_ Eso no esta bien, no te enamores de un vampiro, no tienes porque tienes a Seth a tu lado_ –me dijo mirándome a los ojos y entonces creí comprender-_

-Esto lo dices por Seth? _–llore de nuevo-_ Porque te preocupas mas por el que por mi, desde que llegue siempre haz tratado de juntarme con el _–la mire enojada sin parar de llorar-_ No le Amo! _–le grite, en ese momento aquellas palabras fueron simplemente lo primero que salio ni siquiera las había pensado y al darme cuenta de que aquello parecía ser mentira llore con mas fuerza sin darme cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y Kane, Fakir, Seth y la chica con la que Seth se había besado habían entrado-_

-Estas confundida Dash… _-dijo Bella observando mi reacción al ver el rostro de Seth-_

-… _-guarde silencio, la chica tomo la mano de Seth, sentí un dolor enorme y mi corazón frió-_ y que? Tu tenias a Jake y a Edward _–dije al fin y mire a Bella-_ Tu elegiste…no tengo yo también derecho a Elegir? _–en ese momento soné como la mala de la historia y quien sabe quizás lo era, me coloque de pie y camine pasando al lado de Edward y Bella-_ Te quedaste con el vampiro Bella y decidiste ser inmortal, que tal si yo hago lo mismo? _–me gire y la abrase-_ Me perdonarías como yo te perdone? _–llore en sus brazos y vi como Seth y la chica atravesaban la puerta de tal manera que sentí como mi corazón podría dejar de latir-_

* * *

_**Review __ muchos pliss!**_


	16. hasta pronto

**Osea mil gracias por sus review :D van 70 n__n! muchisisisismas! gracias thaks !**

_

* * *

_

_Me quede dormida en los brazos de Kane, luego de que Carlisle Cullen vendara mi muñeca por una torcedura grave, cuando desperté kane aun estaba junto a mi, le observe un momento y creí ver tristeza en su rostro, cuando toque su mejilla con mi mano me miro y sonrió-_

-Despertaste princesa _–dijo suavemente, yo le sonreí-_

-Si, creo que dormí días _–dije riendo-_

-Solo uno _–me respondió sin borrar su sonrisa-_

-uno? _–dije pensativa-_ valla… _-mire a mi alrededor, estábamos en la habitación que los Cullen me había dado mientras estuviera ahí-_ Como haz estado? _–le pregunte triste-_

-supongo que mucho mejor que tu _–acaricio mi mejilla-_ Lo siento, no quiero que tengas que elegir nada _–yo le mire y me acerque a besarle, fue un beso corto y muy calido a pesar de lo frió de sus labios-_ no tienes porque decir eso, yo ya elegí _–apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y cerré mis ojos-_ me siento tranquila junto a ti…

- Dashley _–Kane subió mi rostro con su mano y yo le mire sorprendida era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre-_ Esto no es un juego… _-guarde silencio no sabia bien a que se refería-_ Soy un vampiro…tu prima eligió al vampiro y mira lo que tubo que dejar por Edward _–acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro-_ Su vida _–un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, le mire a sus ojos cubiertos por un color rojo sangre, me acerque a el y tome su rostro mirando sus ojos-_

-…_-guarde silencio, tendría que dejarlo todo, absolutamente todo incluso a seth- _Moriré… _–le dije en un susurro, fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, - _tengo otra opción? Si debo morir moriré…_ -junte nuestros labios y el me abrazo con fuerza, a pesar de todo estaba confundida y tenia miedo y el miedo era clave para las desiciones, quería a Kane y me sentía bien a su lado pero, yo podría abandonar la vida, a pesar de no tener a nadie que me impulsara a seguir viviendo o si le tenia? Y ese alguien era Seth, yo los quería a ambos, pero a cual amaba? A Kane el vampiro o a Seth, el hombre lobo, era como elegir entre la luz y la oscuridad ambas eran tentadoras, No podía creer que Bella hubiera pasado por algo parecido pero ella me dijo que jamás había sentido algo tan intenso por Jacob mas bien Edward fue, es y será la luz de su vida, pero yo tengo dos luces y hasta ahora quien jamás me ha hecho daño es Kane es quien me prometió que jamás me lastimaría. Pero Seth me ha lastimado y aun así le quiero, quiero a los dos, que egoísta eres Dashley-_

-Princesa _–dijo Kane separándose un momento pero volví a besarlo con mayor intensidad-_ Dash… _-coloco distancia entre nosotros-_ Me amas? _–todo el mundo comenzó a girar, sentí nauseas sentía que me desmayaría pues aquella era la única pregunta que no podía responder a quien amaba?, era un misterio hasta para mi, sentí que el pánico me cubría, Kane me abrazo y susurro- Aunque no me ames yo siempre te protegeré y te aceptare con quien ames-_

_**Los días habían pasado era impresionante el ambiente en el que estaba. Jake no me hablaba, ni tampoco Seth o su Novia Allison, sep, si aun los veía, Jacob los llevaba para que lo acompañaran a pasar tiempo con Nessie, su prima Allison y Seth se habían vuelto novios sorpréndanse el mismo día en el que ocurrió todo, Ella me miraba constantemente con odio no hablaba mucho con ninguno de los Cullen solo con Edward, Ness y Bella, tal parece que odiaba a los vampiros y de apoco Seth ayudaba a una mejor relación no es como que no me importara que Seth estuviera con ella pero desde que no me hablo mas y ignoro como si no existiera creí que seria mejor que permanecería ajena a el he incluso cuando estábamos en la misma habitación no le miraba o pensaba en el. Así como estábamos ahora en la sala de la mansión de los Cullen yo sentada con Kane y Bella, haciéndole un retrato a ella, mientras que en la escalera se encontraban Rosalie, Emmett, Ness, Jake, y en la cima Seth y Allison, Alice y Jazper estaban viendo televisión junto con los señores Cullen.**_

-Que fácil es retratar aun vampiro _–reí, trataba de disimular desinterés al pesado ambiente del lugar-_ Ustedes pueden permanecer quietos sin problema _–Bella me sonrió, edward que tocaba el piano nos observaba constantemente-_ me encantaría hacerle un retrato a la familia completa y pintarlo en óleo seria hermoso _–kane me abrazo, desde el día en el que desperté en sus brazos y no pude responder si le amaba no nos besamos, no quería hacerle daño no quería que lo defraudara pues yo odiaba que lo hicieran conmigo-_

-Es buena idea todos los Cullen juntos _–reímos y me gire para tomar un lápiz-_ Oh…_-guarde silencio_- he dejado el lápiz grueso arriba iré a buscarlo _–me coloque de pie y observe que en lo alto de la escalera estaba Seth y Allison tomados de la mano, no me importo y subí igual, decidí pasar por el lugar de allison-_ Permiso..._-susurre sin mirarle, ella ni siquiera se movió-_

-Escuchaste algo Seth? _–dijo le mire y observaba a Seth que me miraba a mi, volví a desviar la mirada cuando con su mano tomo el rostro de Seth y lo beso-_

-Dash! _–Dijo Bella-_ porque no acabamos mas tarde, me he cansado _–como si fuera posible. Tan solo quería que yo me fuera de ahí-_

-No hay problema _–me gire para bajar y vi entrar por la puerta a Fakir-_ Fakir…_-me miro y sonrió pero la sonrisa se le borro al ver quien estaba a tras de mi-_

-Por que no bajas Dashley, nos iremos de viaje _–me sorprendí y baje rápido-_

-A que te refieres?_ –pregunte casi sin aliento, sentí como Seth y Allison se colocaban de pie a lo alto de la escalera-_

-Que sucedió hermano? _–Dijo Kane apareciendo junto a mí-_

-Los Vulturis nos han encomendado una misión _–Fakir me miro y sonrió-_ acabaron las vacaciones debemos de salir ahora mismo _–sentí un nudo en el estomago, estaba nerviosa-_

-Donde se van? _–pregunto edward que estaba junto a Bella acercándose-_

-A Australia_ –Fakir miro a Bella-_ tal parece que un clan bastante grande a estado armando revuelo, quieren una especie de Derrocacion del poder _– yo escuchaba atentamente y parecía que no era la única-_

-Puede ser muy peligroso para Dash!_ –dijo Bella, como siempre preocupándose por mi sonreí-_

-No hay problema _–le dije y me gire para subir a empacar-_ es mi trabajo Bella _–pase por al lado de Allison quien me empujo, me quede quieta un momento y luego subí si le hubiera dicho algo de nada serviría, ella me odiaba y quien sabe porque… Dios tan entupida no eres Dashley, te odia por Seth-_

-No estaremos nosotros solos Bella. Félix, Demetri, Jane y Alec seran algunos que nos acompañaran _–fue lo ultimo que les escuche decir antes de girar y llegar a mi habitación, Tome la ropa limpia que tenia y la metí a mi bolso, fui hasta el joyero y saque el collar que usaba siempre que era una estrella de cristal me la coloque y baje a la gran sala para mi sorpresa los miembros de la tribu Quileute aun no dejaban la casa Kane y Fakir me esperaban a los pies de la escalera ambos extendieron sus manos yo sonreí y las tome-_

-Gracias chicos _–mire a Bella y la abrase-_ Volveré Bells te aseguro que volveré _–al soltarme creí escuchar que se caía algo, no le di importancia y mire a Edward a Ness y a los demás cullen- _espero puedan recibirme luego de vuelta en su casa_ –todos ellos me sonrieron sin excepción-_

-Te esperaremos Dash_ –dijo Esme yo le sonreí y mire a Fakir y Kane-_

- Vamos _–tome sus manos y camine hasta la puerta en donde se encontraban Seth, Allison y Jake-_ Adiós Seth _–susurre cuando pase junto a el, tan bajo que seguro nadie mas que los vampiros oyeron-_

* * *

_**:D review!, muchisimas graxias n__n viene un capitulo narrado por Allison ahora :/ no se ustedes pero yo la odio y eso que yo la cree xD**_

**_byeee_**


	17. Libro VI Allison: Perdedora

**:D Graxias x sus Review nOn son tan cool n__n les kerooo! aqui el capi narrado por allison :D es como medio relleno xD besos bye**

* * *

**Libro VI Allison**

_Le escuche susurrarle adiós y el deseo de golpearla volvió a inundarme, esa chica que estaba rodeada de vampiros he incluso trabajaba para ellos, su personalidad de ser buena y hacerle daño a los demás sin quererlo, su carita de porcelana, su clase adinerada, todo eso lo odiaba en ella pero lo que mas hacia que la repugnancia en mi hacia ella fuera inmensa era que tenia la atención y el amor del chico que me gustaba desde los 10 años y lo desperdiciaba haciéndolo sufrir Dashley Griffin era para mi la peor persona del mundo no existía odio mayor del que sentía hacia ella, incluso superaba mi odio hacia los vampiros. Mi Objetivo de vivir todo el año en la Push era poder conquistar a Seth, cuando mi madre me contó acerca de los licántropos y me dijo que Jake y Seth algún día de trasformarían me lleno de temor no por Jake si no por Seth, pues la Imprimación era un tema delicado que probablemente a el también le afectaría pero no quería que el imprimara con otra que no fuera yo, lamentablemente así sucedió, Que tenia Ella que yo no tuviera, que era lo que Seth amaba de ella, si yo era incluso más bella, claro no tenia ojos claros y cabello rubio, pero Seth tampoco. Emili, Kim y Claire eran ejemplos de que los licántropos no necesariamente imprimaban con Bellezas Inglesas pero Jake, mi propio primo imprimo de una semi vampiro, que repugnante y Seth, imprimo de esta chica que trabajaba para ellos. Sentí como seth soltó mi mano y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, le abrase por la espalda._

-No…_-dije, sosteniéndole-_ quédate aquí _–sentí como un automóvil arrancaba, y entonces le solté, di un paso atrás, Seth estaba quieto en frente de la salida, sentí que pisaba algo agache la mirada y vi una especie de collar en forma de estrella, le cogi rápido, estaba segura que le había visto bajar a ella con eso, seguramente se le había caído, lo guarde en mi bolsillo cuando todos miraban por la ventana, el vampiro que leía mentes, Edward se giro a verme, me miro de forma rara, quizás esperando algo, le ignore y Salí de aquella casa, comenzaría a caminar si seth no me seguía pero no fue necesario ya que el llego a mi lado en unos segundos, ninguno dijo alguna palabra, así que yo rompí el silencio_

-Te perdono _–le sonreí y tome su mano, el me miro sorprendido-_ estarás conmigo siempre verdad seth? _–le bese antes de que pudiera responderme pero no me correspondió el beso-_

-Allison quiero hablar contigo –_dijo serio, en ese momento vi a jake salir por la puerta de la casa-_

-Llévame a casa Jake! _–grite subiendo al auto rápido, Seth se quedo quieto un momento y luego me miro-_

-yo la llevo Jake _–dijo y subió al auto encendiéndolo y partiendo antes de que pudiera bajarme, ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante el camino y el silencio hizo que mis recuerdos de hace algunas semanas volvieran, cuando supe por primera vez de Dashley Griffin luego de que interrumpiera el perfecto momento en el que me había confesado a Seth, cuando el corrió hasta ella y la volvió con tanta desesperación fue tan doloroso y fue enseguida cuando supe que había algo ahí, algo que incluso yo no podría disolver sin ayuda, claro que jamás pensé que esa ayuda me la brindara ella misma, confundida por sus sentimientos, impulsiva con sus acciones y pensamientos, definitivamente Griffin era a lo que yo llamaba Estupida._

_**Flash Back**_

_-Seth? –me acerque a el luego de que ella se escapara en su perfecto auto caro- quien era ella? –me quede observándole impresionada jamás había visto tanto dolor en su rostro, incluso una manera de tenerle piedad seria matarle, jamás había visto a alguien sufrir tanto- Seth! –le agarre de los brazos y trate de sacarle de su trance agitándolo, pero no servia de nada-_

_-Yo la amo –dijo tiernamente y vi como una lagrima bajaba por su mejilla, subí mi mano y la limpie-_

_-No…-dije casi sin aliento, me faltaba el aire, abrase a Seth- No…_

_Pasaron unos minutos y me contó su historia con ella, cuanto la odie, pero veía que Seth la amaba tanto y como era el dicho "Serás feliz si la persona a quien amas es feliz" si seth era feliz yo seria feliz_

_-Vamos!, búscala y háblale, si ella vino hasta aquí fue por alguna razón, no te rindas Seth! –le dije, llorando-_

_-Allison –le impresiono mi manera de reaccionar-_

_-Si eso no funciona Seth…-rodie su cuello con mis brazos y le abrase- Yo la borrare de tu corazón, lo intentare, si es necesario moriré…_

_Y fue entonces cuando fuimos hasta Forks, aquella ciudad estaba a unos 15 minutos de la Push pero la casa de los vampiros con la que ella vivía quedaba a las afuera en un bosque, pensé enseguida que aquello era como una mala película de drácula en el siglo XXI, pero aquella idea se borro cuando vi la enorme mansión contemporánea en donde nos habíamos aparcado, en el cobertizo habían dos chicos, a mi parecer eran guapos pero al ver sus ojos comprendí, no eran humanos, me coloque tras seth a penas estuvimos a una distancia peligrosa, Uno de los dos el moreno, que bestia con una camisa negra y una chaqueta blanca, jeans oscuros, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí, nos observo y luego frunció el ceño_

_-Que haces aquí perro? –Dijo dirigiéndose a Seth, y de Seth salio gruñido como respuesta-_

_-Donde esta Dash? –dijo Seth, casi temblando-_

_-Dentro Seth…-susurro el otro vampiro rubio con cara de preocupación, vestia jeans azules y una camisa blanca-_

_-Vienes a Buscarla luego de Herirla? –Dijo el primer vampiro, los brazos de Seth temblaban bajo mi mano- y entre todo haz traído a esa chica contigo –aquel comentario me enojo-_

_-Kane…-dijo el otro vampiro con tono de desaprobación, desde la casa se escucharon algunos gritos, ambos vampiros se acercaron y Seth también fue hacia la puerta por lo que le seguí, abrieron la puerta y entramos, observe a una chica un poco mayor que yo, era pálida y sus ojos de un color ónice, vampiro, susurro para mis adentros, seguí su mirada y observe a esa chica la dueña del corazón de Seth, Dashley Griffin, sus ojos estaba rojos e hinchados por las lagrimas que caían, su expresión estaba repleta de sorpresa seguramente por ver a Seth y a mi ahí_

_-Estas confundida Dash –dijo la vampiro de ojos ónice, vi como Seth se estremeció y tome su mano, entonces la chica sonrió con algo de malicia- Y que? Tu tenias a Jake y a Edward Tu elegiste… -Jake, aquel Jake era mi primo? Entonces ella era Isabella Swan, la chica de quien mi primo se había enamorado y ahora la madre de la criatura con la que había imprimado, una vampiro? Pero a que se refería ella con eso Edward?, no era también un vampiro?- No tengo yo también derecho a elegir? – Entre un vampiro y un hombre lobo, a eso se refería? Esa chica estaba desquiciada, camino entre la chica y un chico que la sujetaba- Te quedaste con el vampiro Bella y decidiste ser inmortal, que tal si yo hago lo mismo? –la abrazo y comenzó a llorar, Seth apretó mi mano con fuerza, su mirada de dolor volvió, se giro y pasamos entre los vampiros- Me perdonarías como yo te perdone? –Fue lo último que le escuche decir a esa niña, y desde ahí mi odio se volvió incalculable-_

_Cuando llegamos a la push bese a Seth con tanta intensidad que todo lo anterior lo olvide por un minuto_

_-Haz que la olvide Ali –dijo seth_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

_**Fue ahí cuando, prometí que ella lamentaría haberle dañado y yo curaría esa enorme herida en su corazón, y desde entonces decidí hacerle la vida imposible era gratificante verla dudar al acercarse a mi o verla colocar una cara de sufrimiento cuando escuchaba mis indirectas, seth me llevaba a diario a la casa de los vampiros y solo hablaba con el matrimonio de Edward y Bella los padres de Nessie la niña de quien jake imprimo, a los demás les ignoraba no me importaban.**_

_Seth se estaciono junto a la playa de la Push, me baje cuando el lo hizo y le seguí cuando comenzó su camino hacia la playa, caminaba adelante, no quería escuchar lo que tenia que decirme, no quería oírle decir nada._

-Ali _–susurro con la mirada oculta en su cabello negro, dándole la cara al crepúsculo que comenzaba a notarse-_

-Que? _–dije mirando también los bellos colores que se formaban-_

-No puedo dejar de amarla _–dijo secamente, mis piernas temblaron y caí sentada en la arena, comencé a presionarla con mis manos-_ simplemente es algo más halla de un mito lo que me une a ella _–subió su mirada, sus ojos brillaban debido al reflejo del atardecer-_ no importa nada mientras ella este feliz, sana y tenga lo que desea _–mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer, jamás había llorado dos veces frente a la misma persona- _deseo lo que ella desee, y espero que alguien logre sentir incluso algo mayor por ti alguna vez _–me sonrió y mis lagrimas salieron con mas insistencia, pero mi corazón, mi corazón se había calmado, aquella paz que Seth emanaba era profunda y cautivadora. Perdiste, me susurre a mi misma en mi mente, pero sonreí a pesar de mis lagrimas-_

-Suerte! _–le dije metiendo mi mano al bolsillo y luego alzándola para un apretón, el me miro sorprendido pero no dudo apretar mi mano, luego de eso la solté dejando en su mano aquello que había recogido minutos atrás en la mansión cullen comencé a correr, corrí segada por las lagrimas, era el momento en que debía de aceptar mi derrota. Allison Holly Akem Black jamás podría ganarse el corazón del chico que amaba pues este le pertenecía a Dashley Lysange Griffin Swan._

* * *

_**aqui Allison me da mil lastima u_u! estaba enamorada...**_

_**Review Pliss owo**_

_**Bye**_


	18. Libro VII Kane: pasado

**:D graxias x siempre dejar review de verdad me suben el animo n__n aun no termino la historia pero la tengo en mi cabeza xD solo debo unir hilos y ya jakaja nwn!**

**este capi es narrado por kane ;'D**

* * *

Libro VII Kane

_Desde que me convertí en vampiro y perdí aquello que me daba fuerzas. Mi única satisfacción era beber la sangre de bellas humanas y fue así como permanecí casi por cuatro siglo, pero ahora quien hubiera imaginado que estaría sentado junto a la humana más bella según yo y justamente mi misión. No, mi deber seria protegerla de ser mordida o atacada por alguien, Dashley para mí, era simplemente la gloria personificada, no había nada que la superara ni que superara el deseo que sentía sobre ella o por lo menos nada vivo. Ahora estábamos ahí en este auto camino a Seattle para volar directo a Australia en donde nos esperarían nuestros otros compañeros servidores de los vulturi. Pero había algo que giraba en mi cabeza, que haría si no pudiera protegerla, si le sucediera algo a ella?, si ella muriera, después de todo era humana, era frágil era débil y diminuta como alguna vez lo fui yo. Una lagrima callo por su mejilla con mi mano la toque y la quite, era frustrante pensar que eso era una prueba de lo humana que era mire enojado aquella gota en mi dedo y sentí sus calidas manos tomar la mía._

–¿Que sucede Kane? _–me dijo sonriendo, esa sonrisa me recordó a la persona a la que había amado durante mi vida humana, mejor dicho a la que me había dado esta vida inmortal como una promesa de amor eterno que no había podido cumplir, volví a mirar la lagrima y lleve mi dedo a la boca "salada" pensé, este jamás seria el sabor de su sangre Kane no es igual a las de ella-_ ¿Qué haces? _–dijo riendo, mire de reojo a fakir, solo manejaba y como de costumbre no tomaba atención a lo que hacia con Dash-_

-Nada, solo probaba…_-dije desviando mi mirada algo enojado y observando por la ventana, sin darme cuenta el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio empapado por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer-_ Sabes, se dice que cuando probamos las lagrimas de alguien y sentimos un sabor dulce, es porque es el destino estar junto a esa persona _- ella bajo la mirada había tristeza, sabia bien que la razón era la separación con ese lobo y también mi comentario, ella estaba destinada a él y saber que la chica que poseía la misma alma pura de Tabatha no me amaba era frustrante, pero el amor no se podía forzar, eso mismo me lo enseño ella._

_Cerré mis ojos y comencé a recordar mi vida humana, borrosas imágenes que aun permanecían en mi mente, vivía en la antigua Francia del siglo XVIII, la mitad de mi vida se desarrollo en plena revolución, nací el 24 de diciembre de 1781, mi familia era campesina, mi madre Claudina Rousseau criaba a 12 hermanos pequeños mi padre Lazare Rousseau trataba de trabajar como artesano pero lo que ganaba a penas alcanzaba para que viviéramos diariamente, al cumplir 13 me pidió que trabajara ya que mi madre se encontraba enferma y según todos pronto moriría, comencé como sirviente en una casa de la realeza francesa de un Conde llamado Alaric Alban L'fevre Ouvier, trabaje en la cocina durante un año y luego me mandaron a atender la casa, algo que jamás me importo luego de que mi madre muriera, un día conocí por fin a los dueños de aquella casa y a su hijo que se había alistado en el ejercito francés su nombre era Fakir Anthony L'fervre, era dos años mayor que yo su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules lo identificaban como un aristócrata que defendía a su patria, el chico había tomado vacaciones y sus padres habían realizado una fiesta de bienvenida, siempre creí que seria el típico hijo de un padre adinerado y repleto de títulos, pero no lo era, incluso Fakir era mucho más humilde que yo y lo único que le importaba era ayudar a su patria a salir pronto de esas revueltas, su padre seria decapitado pronto por los campesinos si no se solucionaba todo y creí que eso era su motivación pero no, pues Fakir poseía un odio incalculable a su padre e impulsaba a los campesinos a continuar con la matanza de la realeza._

-Kanerik hoy llega mi hermana…_-me dijo mientras practicaba con su espada, un arma que apreciaba tanto como su vida-_ su nombre es Tabatha, no la veo desde hace 9 años cuando partió a un convento a las afueras de Paris_- Fue entonces aquella noche cuando conocí a Tabatha Léana L'fevre, la hija menor del Conde y cuando le conocí mi amor hacia ella fue inmediato y lo bueno según yo era que llego para quedarse, Ella, Fakir y yo pasábamos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en aquella casa, ignorando las muertes tras los muros del jardín, incluso nunca volví a mi casa ni a ver a mis hermanos y hermanas solo por estar con Tabatha. Y mi amor por ella se fortaleció cuando me declaro sus sentimientos._

-Te amo _–me susurro aquella noche en la que nos pertenecimos el uno al otro, aquella noche en la que nos olvidamos que éramos tres los inseparables amigos, aquella noche en la que todo se desato, incluso el comienzo del final de mi vida._

_Luego de 3 años de la llegada de Tabatha, cuando cumplió los 17 le diagnosticaron una peste mortal y predijeron que su muerte llegaría en tres días, nuestra vida feliz se estaba terminando. El Conde Alaric enloqueció tan solo de pensar en la muerte de su princesa y me pidió que fuera hacia las afuera de la ciudad y trajera a una mujer llamada Charlotee, habían rumores de que aquella mujer era bruja o algún demonio enviado por el diablo por aquella razón ninguna persona se le acercaba._

–La salvara _–esas palabras no me hicieron dudar y partí. Por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo salí de aquella casa para presenciar la masacre en las calles de Paris, la plaza central se encontraba llena de gente que presenciaba la decapitación de alguien con linaje noble, la masacre francesa según yo. Mi casa ya no existía o por lo menos quienes la habitaban ya que ni siquiera las ratas deseaban estar en ella y seguramente mi familia estaría en la calle, pero ¿qué me importaba eso cuando Tabatha moría a cada minuto? Cuando llegue a la casa de Charlotee, me abrió una mujer de extraordinaria belleza_

-El enviado de Alaric? _–me dijo, y observe los ojos carmesí que poseía, su voz cautivaba. Estaba cubierta por una manta para no dejar ver sus negros cabellos-_

-Si, el conde me ha enviado _–sentí miedo de su mirada, parecía hambrienta, bajo sus rojos ojos parecía haber grandes ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en años-_

-Decidle que iré, esta noche, que prepare a la muchacha, en una habitación con llave y esperen mí llegada…-

_No comprendí absolutamente nada, incluso cuando sentí el grito de Tabatha Tras las paredes de su nueva habitación, su madre llorando en los brazos de Fakir y él, él incluso parecía que moriría antes que su hermana, pues aquella noticia le había destrozado. Esa noche, Tabatha dejo de ser humana y no lo supe hasta tiempo después, se nos restringió verla a mí a su hermano y a su madre, ni siquiera los sirvientes, solo su padre._

_La ultima noche de mi vida como humano, tres días después de la transformación de Tabatha, la revolución cobro sus nuevas victimas la familia L'fevre, moriría decapitada, la enorme puerta por la que hacia 6 años yo había entrado fue derribada y aquel salón en donde Tabatha tocaba el piano ardía en llamas, aquella escena me impresiono pero verla a ella quito todos mis miedos, o por lo menos mis miedos acerca de su muerte, observarla tan sana y fuerte era glorioso, pero sus labios rojos sangre y en sus bellas manos la cabeza de un hombre que ella misma había arrancado era terrorífico._

-No temas Kane… _-me sonrió, luego de matar a un hombre que había tratado de atacarla-_ Prometiste amarme siempre, haré de esa promesa una realidad, seremos eternos _–alzo sus manos y las tome, rindiéndome a su ahora incalculable belleza y a su voz comparable con el canto de una diosa, solo sentí una pequeña mordida, luego la oscuridad y el fuego que quemaba, que quemaba cada rincón de mi ser._

_Incluso recordar eso era frustrante, solo eran recuerdos humanos, pero los que seguían, eran claras memorias del comienzo de mi vida como vampiro, ni siquiera la muerte de Tabatha había sido un recuerdo borroso, incluso era el recuerdo que siempre abrumaba mi mente, aun siendo un vampiro, ella fue frágil y débil._

-Kane… _-sentí la mano de Dashley tocar mi mejilla, la observe y tenia una mirada preocupada-_ Hemos Llegado, debemos de abordar el avión, tuvimos mucha suerte de llegar de noche, si no hubiéramos tenido problemas con su piel a la luz… _-siguió hablando y observar alejarse a Fakir solo me recordó la vez en la que Tabatha Murió. Una noche oscura en la que un vampiro decidió matarla. Liliam la vampiro con el poder en sus ojos. Aquel dicho, si las miradas mataran, si se aplicaba a ella._

– La matare, simplemente porque no se merece la vida eterna, una egoísta como ella, te arrebato tu vida humana para después irse con su hermano. Kane…_ –Liliam, tan solo tenia 12 años cuando la transformaron, sus cabellos rojizos y sus ojos celestes, ojos que como humana jamás pudo utilizar, sin embargo como vampiro fueron su arma mortal, la conocí en un pueblo de Rusia, ahí habíamos escapado Fakir, Tabatha y Yo-_ la matare por ti Kanerik, aquellos que hacen daño sucumbirán a los ojos del infierno _–rió, y observo al cielo, sus ojos celestes cambiaron a rojo puro-_ deseara jamás haberte abandonado e incluso, su hermano sufrirá por eso _–no comprendí el significado de sus palabras en ese instante. Había perdido mi alma al convertirme en vampiro pero mi corazón, mi corazón aun estaba aun que no latía, podía romperse no lo creía pero sí y Tabatha la única persona con acceso a mi corazón lo hizo sin dudarlo, se preguntaran porque Fakir aun seguía con nosotros pues aquella misma noche de mi transformación Tabatha convirtió a su hermano._

_No le había entendido a Liliam, sin embargo cuando tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta donde ellos estaban solo pude escuchar su risa y el grito de Tabatha o era el de Fakir, quizás fue el mió, verla quemarse con mis propios ojos, ver a Fakir tratar de salvarla, escuchar a Liliam reírse y yo sin poder hacer nada, por el miedo que sentía. Por creer que todo era una ilusión-_

-No te divierte Kane? Esta muerta _–Liliam giraba danzando mientras Fakir parecía llorar en medio de las cenizas y el humo violeta- _Ella-no-pudo-vivir _–canto y rió Liliam y lo ultimo que recordé fue que yo mismo la despedace y queme, la primera vez que mate a una de nuestra especie._

_Fakir alzo su mano hacia mí y fue entonces cuando comprendí todo y recordé aquellas últimas palabras de Tabatha "No importa Kane. Lo siento, el amor no se puede forzar, es algo que nace y muere por si solo. Las lagrimas que alguna vez cayeron en el frió Paris, se convertirán en hielo antes de tocar el suelo donde Corre la sangre francesa"_

_Nunca había podido interpretar sus palabras, el amor que alguna vez existió desaparecerá antes de que las personas logren su felicidad… ¿seria verdad?_

_Sentí como Dashley le susurraba a Fakir_

-Kane esta raro, he dicho algo malo Fak? _–dijo bajo, tratando de que yo no la escuchara-_

-Simplemente esta recordando Dash… _-dijo fakir, tan tranquilo como siempre, a veces me preguntaba como había aguántalo el dolor de perder a su hermana, a la vez a la mujer que amaba-_

-Recuerda? _–dijo dashley algo confundida y frustrada-_

-Cosas de cuando vivíamos en Francia _–le sonrió-_

-que cosas? _–dijo frustrada-_

-Solo cosas_ –rió fakir y observo por la ventana del avión, él siempre sabía lo que yo pensaba-_

-De que sirve recordar cosas que te colocaran mal? _–dio vuelta su rostro y apoyo su cabeza para dormir, estaba enojada, pero sus palabras eran verdaderas, el pasado era pasado y jamás cambiaria, el futuro si, el futuro esta en nuestras manos-_

* * *

_Muchas veces me pregunte cual era la razón por la que sentía esto por Dashley, simplemente era una humana a la que me habían ordenado proteger, pero aquella fragilidad, aquella sonrisa me hacia recordar a Tabatha, pero esa era la razón por la que creía amarla? No, había algo más Tabatha era distinta a Dashley, Dashley era mucho más fuerte, su cabello castaño claro no era como el rubio platinado de Tabatha, el color de su piel, no era como el de tabatha y su carácter tampoco, Dashley jamás me haría suyo y luego me abandonaría, Dashley era mucho más noble no era egoísta como lo fue Tabatha, pero al igual que ella le hacia daño a los demás sin quererlo._

_El viaje hasta Australia había sido un poco largo, Dashley se veía a un más preocupada que antes, por fin había llegado hasta la ciudad en la que nos encontraríamos con los demás. Whitsundays una ciudad al noreste de Australia._

-Que sucede princesa? _–le pregunte de la nada y ella me miro sorprendida-_

-Me hablaste? _–dijo confundida-_

-Si, porque? _–pregunte yo confuso-_

-No me has hablado en todo el viaje Kane, pensé que te había enojado por algo _–dijo llena de lagrimas en los ojos-_ Kane tu eres muy importante para mi _–me abrazo y yo le correspondí el abrazo. Fakir estaba llamando por celular seguro que a alguien de los Vulturi, quizás a la recepcionista, no sabia-_ Kane… _-dashley comenzó a llorar y me distrajo de Fakir-_

-No llores, se que lo soy, se que soy un Amigo muy importante para ti _–dije de manera extraña la palabra amigo y Dashley levanto su mirada-_ Lo siento, pero ya lo se, tu no me amas… _-Dije y seque una lagrima de su mejilla como lo había hecho antes-_

-Kane… _-coloque el dedo con la lágrima en su boca-_

-Es salada… _-dije casi con un tono de tristeza-_ me recuerdan a las de una chica a la que ame, pero es raro porque las de ella eran dulces…_-Dashley volvió a llorar –_ No llores _–me separe de ella, cubrió su rostro con sus manos-_

-Lo siento… _-dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr fakir me miro impresionado y colgó el teléfono, ninguno detuvo la huida de Dashley, ya que sabíamos que no iría muy lejos-_

-Que sucedió?_ –pregunto Fakir, algo resignado-_

-La herí _–dije-_ hice una comparación muy mala entre ella y Tabatha _–reí sin ganas y fakir me miro directamente-_

-Tabatha cometió muchos errores en su vida, no hagas a Dashley pagar por ellos –_coloco su mano en mi hombro y yo le mire impresionado, de repente nos vimos rodeados por vampiros en capaz color negro, los enviados de los vulturis habían llegado._

-Demoraron… _-dijo Jane, la vulturi con la que menos me llevaba-_ Y la chica a donde ha ido? _–dijo frustrada al ver a Dashley no estaba cerca-_

-Ha ido a dar un paseo_ –dije ignorando su mal humor-_

-Hay vampiros dando vueltas en esta ciudad, no deberían de dejarla estar sola _–dijo observando hacia la salida del estacionamiento del aeropuerto-_ Huele a humana, sangre fresca para el clan de Rupthef _–Fakir y Yo corrimos en busca de Dashley, era de noche y olía a los de nuestra especie, pero no eran Jane y los demás, incluso ellos no olían a sangre de esa manera tan repugnante. Siguiendo el olor de Dashley llegamos hasta un parque, whitsundays se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad turística y lleno de verde y playas, Dashley estaba sentada en un columpio, se balanziaba lentamente y su mirada estaba oscura y oculta entre sus cabellos-_

-Querrá hablar contigo Kane, iré a vigilar los alrededores _–Antes de que pudiera responder Fakir ya había desaparecido, me acerque lentamente a Dashley-_

-Dash… _-ella levanto sorprendida su mirada, sus enormes ojos verdes resplandecían repletos de lagrimas-_

-Kane… _-susurro y su voz se quebró, las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar y las cubrió con sus manos-_

-Yo…_ -no logre terminar ya que ella me interrumpió-_

-Jamás en mi vida había llorado de tal manera _–dijo y me observo-_ Desde que me mude a Londres no volví a llorar, cuando llegue a Forks cambie tanto Kane _–miro el suelo y comenzó a balancearse-_ cualquiera diría que soy bipolar _–sonrió, pero esa sonrisa estaba llena de ironía-_ pero no es eso…después de tanto tiempo volví a tener sentimientos o por lo menos pude compartirlos con alguien _–se coloco de pie-_ ya no quiero llorar… _-me miro, su mirada era decida, sus lagrimas habían parado y sentía el latido de su corazón fuerte, golpeando todo su pecho-_ Te elegí a ti, serás tu, te amare a ti…

* * *

**Ok, la historia de Kane es bastante complicada y ahí muchos detalles que se aclararan mientras avance la historia así que no desesperen xD**

**no odien tanto a Dash xD es una tonta lo se, pero es la tonta a quien ama Seth jeje n.n'**

**Review Plis :3**


	19. Libro VIII Dashley: Decisiones

_**Hola :D a pasado mucho tiempo, lamento haber tardado tanto, lo que susede es que estube terminando mi colegio y me concentre en aquello y luego fui muy estupida y olvide el correo de mi cuenta lo que causo que luego de una larga investigacion pudiera encontrarlo y volver a iniciar sesion owo aqui un nuevo capitulo xD espero recuerden de que va la historia :B! nos vemos abajo!**_

**_Disclaimer_: Twilight y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :D en realidad son creacion de mi idola y amada inspiracion Stephanie Meyer, yo solo tome prestado sus personajes x un momento owo!**

**

* * *

**

**Dashley VIII**

_**Decisiones...**_

Te amare a ti kane, Como si a quien amar pudiera elegirse. Yo simplemente no tenia nada más que hacer, había herido a Seth y el ahora hacia su vida y había herido a Kane y el seguía junto a mi, a pesar de que ahora sabia que no estaba destinada a Kane y de que estaba enamorada no le haría más daño, prefería yo morir en sufrimientos antes de hacerle sufrir a él, Ya que sabia todo lo que había sufrido, Fakir hablo conmigo en secreto y me lo dijo, Tabatha L'fevre era la hermana menor de fakir, fue quien convirtió a ambos en Vampiros por ser incapaz de elegir entre uno, pero al final, al final descubrió que a quien había amado toda su vida era fakir. ¿Cuan doloroso podría ser que la persona destinada a ti ame a otro?, pero de que hablaba, si yo estuve haciendo lo mismo con Seth, si yo hubiera sido Tabatha, habría transformado a Seth y a Kane, si nos ponía en sus lugares, Tabatha era simplemente una niña que nunca pudo decir a quien amaba, no quería cometer los mismos errores que ella. Eso pensaba mientras escribía un pequeño correo a Bella

"Escribiré un mensaje para Seth, haz que lo lea, será lo ultimo que te pida…"

El mensaje para seth no era tan corto, y tampoco le pedía algo, Seth me lo había dado todo y yo jamás supe que significaba aquello, simplemente le abandone junto con sus sentimientos, ¿que esperaba? fue un error y los humanos cometemos errores por eso mismo le pediría a Kane que me transformara en un Vampiro. Quizás así dejaría de cometer errores, pero Tabatha era vampiro.

"Lo siento…

No puedo pedirte nada más, incluso no puedo pedirte que me perdones, he cometido tantos errores y no puedo remediarlos simplemente puedo pedirte perdón por todo el daño que te he hecho. Muy tarde descubrí lo que significa el amor, en realidad saber del pasado de Kane me ayudo…Estoy enamorada Seth y no lamento decir que es de ti…

Planeo volver a Forks, luego de este trabajo claro si no muero, pero no lo haré como humana… Lamento tanto haberte lastimado…

El día en el que te deje de amar…ese será el día en el que mi corazón deje de latir…

Cuando me convierta en vampiro

Se feliz con Allison…"

Coloque enviar rápidamente, antes de arrepentirme de lo que estaba haciendo apoye mi cabeza contra el escritorio del ordenador de aquel negocio, mi corazón latía fuerte, ¿que se sentiría cuando ya no lo hiciera?, apreté mis ojos los nervios inundaron mi estomago, pero la voz de alguien a mis espaldas hizo de que olvidara mis deseos por vomitar.

-Señorita…-dijo la mujer dueña de aquel negocio- es tarde cerraremos, mire el reloj del ordenador nueve y cinco minutos –

-son las nueve, ¿porque cierra tan temprano? –Dije mientras me colocaba de pie y sacaba desde mi bolso mi billetera-

-en whitsundays el comercio cierra temprano desde hace ya 3 años –dijo la mujer entregándome el cambio de lo que le había pagado- Suceden asesinatos y desapariciones por la noche y nadie sale de sus casas por miedo –le mire-

-y ¿no han descubierto nada? –dijo impresionada-

-Es extraño, pareciera que a los que mataran les chuparan la sangre –un escalofrió me recorrió y no pude evitar apretar mis manos- Será mejor que no ande sola por aquí de noche señorita, ustedes no es de aquí supongo, la mayoría de las ultimas victimas han sido turistas de la ciudad-

-Comprendo –comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero recordé preguntarle algo- ¿Hay algún lugar no muy habitado por aquí?, me refiero al que las personas no se acerquen con frecuencia- la mujer me miro algo confundida-

-a las afueras de la ciudad esta la mansión Rupthef

–tomo unas llaves y se dirigió a la puerta conmigo siguiéndola- Es propiedad de un millonario solo viene una vez al año, es un terreno muy amplio y una casa muy grande, pero no hay guardias cuidándola, jamás y aquellos que se han acercado durante la noche y día han desaparecido o encontraron sus cadáveres sin sangre…-Salí hacia fuera algo choqueada seria ahí donde se encontraba el clan vampiro que quería una especie de revolución, Fakir y kane me esperaban fuera de la tienda tal parecía que los vulturis estaban estudiando el lugar pero esa misma noche comenzaría el juicio para el clan de vampiros de Australia-

-Ya conseguimos hospedaje, ¿Que estuviste haciendo princesa? –pregunto kane con su sonrisa observe, sus ojos ya no eran de ese insistente rojo las semanas que pasamos con los Cullen el y Fakir bebieron solo sangre de animales y aquel color de terror se había convertido en un ónice oscuro-

-Solo unos últimos arreglos…-dije sonriéndole, el tomo mi mano, sentí frió pero no la salte, pronto tendría su misma temperatura, pronto seria igual que Kane- supe que en las afueras hay un lugar una mansión de la que nadie a salido por lo menos con vida-

-Si es ahí donde están los vampiros, se hacen llamar el clan Rupthef, en total son 38 vampiros, 3 de ellos neófitos, es peligroso somos pocos comparados con ellos si sabemos bien cada uno tiene un poder especial o por lo menos la mayoría. –Dijo Fakir caminando junto a mí-

-¿Por que aquí no saben que son vampiros y tampoco hacen mucho por investigar? –pregunte confundida-

-Whitsundays es un pueblo que vive de turismo, por eso no han hablado mucho de ellos, perderían a sus turistas es por eso que han intentado vivir como si que muriera gente o desapareciera fuera algo normal de cada noche, he incluso intentan no hablarle a los turistas de eso-mire a Fakir casi aterrorizada-

-¿Ellos son tan malos? –el me sonrió-

-Mucho…-dijo sonriendo tiernamente, guarde silencio hasta que llegamos a la posada-

-¿Que te sucede linda? –Me susurro Kane en el oído-

-nada…es solo que…

-¿Que pasa Dash? –Pregunto Fakir-

-Que pasaría si soy un estorbo?, para que he venido yo aquí?, no soy vampiro tampoco tengo alguna habilidad especial, he incluso puedo ser una debilidad para ustedes –dije casi aterrorizada con la idea de ser un estorbo para ellos-

-No –mire a kane- tu misión aquí es muy importante… -me sonrió-

-Dash, aquí tu serás quien dialogara –fakir me sonrió y acaricio mi cabeza-

-dialogare? –dije confundida-

-Aquí Jane, Félix, Demetri, Alec, y los demás junto con nosotros venimos a condenar y a matar, pero no dejamos fuera la posibilidad de que ellos sean disuadidos de su objetivo y serás tu quien lo haga –dijo sonriendo fakir-

-Oh…-mire hacia el suelo-

-Es hora de que me valla –volvió a hablar Fakir yo le mire -

-De que hablas? –dije confusa-

-No pretendes de que me quede aquí a hacer un mal trío pequeña –le mire sonrojada aun sostenía la mano de Kane- No te preocupes, tengo que ir a ayudar a los demás, iremos a investigar, Kane te acompañara hasta que sea hora, les llamare cuando debamos ir –dijo y comenzó a caminar no sabia su rumbo, Kane tomo mi mano y me miro-

-será mejor que entremos –Di la vuelta y vi el letrero sobre la puerta "motel" me sonroje y kane rió, entramos y kane se acerco al hombre de la recepción-

-Reservamos un cuarto –dijo riendo, el hombre que veía la televisión ni siquiera le miro cuando lanzo una llave-

-16 –dijo con una voz ronca, sin despegar la vista del aparato, fruncí el ceño y kane se dio la vuelta y sonrió-

-al cuarto princesa –me tomo en brazos y rápidamente comenzó a caminar, yo me sonroje, y mi corazón comenzó a latir- jajaja –la risa de kane estallo cuando entramos en el cuarto, le mire sorprendida y sus ojos me observaron detenidamente- por que tan nerviosa Dash? –me dio una sonrisa picara y mi corazón latió con mucha más fuerza-

-no estoy nerviosa –dije mirando hacia otro lado, sentí la mano de kane en mi cintura apretándome contra su cuerpo pero aun así no voltee mi cara, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse a mil-

-Si lo estas –dijo con un tono divertido y sentí su boca en mi cuello, ok tenia razón estaba nerviosa, en realidad me moría de nervios. Subí mi mano y me la pase por el cabello- No me ignores –dijo y sentí como beso mi cuello, cerré mis ojos cuando una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, que era aquella sensación?, deseo?, Kane abrió su boca y dejo que su aliento tocara mi yugular, era correcto dejar que un vampiro te hiciera eso?, sentí su lengua fría como el hielo subir hasta llegar a mi boca, ya no podía voltear mi rostro, me beso y le correspondí el beso, enrede mis manos alrededor de su cuello, estrecho su cuerpo más al mío, estaba frió pero yo no me sentía fría, me llevo hacia la cama en medio de aquella andrajosa habitación, nos sentados sin separar aquel beso, en realidad no estaba tan consiente de mis acciones, pues sin darme cuenta ya estaba sobre kane desabotonando su camisa color negro y besando su cuello, el todavía tenia sus manos en mi cintura, a pesar de eso en mi cabeza un nombre se repetía una y otra vez , el nombre de Seth estaba grabado en mi mente. Seth, Seth, Seth, me imagine lo que le dolería saber que había estado mi primera vez con Kane de la misma forma que me dolería saber que el hubiera estado con Allison. Sin darme cuenta Kane se había sentado y había colocado sus dos manos en mi cabeza haciendo que le mirara.

-Dash ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas temblando? ¿Tienes frió? –Me preguntaba, su mirada tenia algo de desesperación y preocupación- Dash –le mire y coloque mis manos en mi rostro-

-Lo siento…-dije con mi voz llena de histeria- lo siento Kane…-cubrí mi rostro y me lance a sus brazos- no puedo –sentí a Kane acariciar mi cabeza-

-Tranquila –dijo con una voz llena de ternura, quizás no había comprendido el significado de mi pequeño ataque de histeria, o quizás lo había confundido con miedo de perder mi virginidad o justamente que el era un vampiro y yo una humana pero no era eso, era solo el temor de engañar a tal punto a Seth, a pesar de que le había dejado atrás con aquel correo, transcurrió quizás no mas de una hora mientras yo estuve recostada en los pies de Kane, el acariciaba mi cabello guardando silencio eso me hizo pensar, quizás si Kane me transformaba en vampiro ya no sentiría lo mismo por Seth y además podría ser útil en algo para mi vida-

-Estas mejor? –me susurro Kane bajito, levante mi mirada y le vi, mis ojos se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad así pues podía distinguir algunas de sus facciones, se veía tranquilo-

-Por que no me conviertes en vampiro? –le dije directamente, guardo silencio un momento y luego me respondió-

-a que se debe la prisa? –Dijo en un tono extraño lleno de suspicacia-

-pienso que si soy vampiro mis temores se acabaran –conteste enseguida, el dejo de acariciar mi cabeza yo la moví para poder mirar el techo-

-Crees que los vampiros no tenemos miedo? –dijo algo confundido-

-Se que los tienen, pero siendo vampiros son mucho más fuertes que los demás –dije subiendo mi mano y colocándola frente a un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba desde la ventana- no quiero ser débil

-Dash…-dijo con un tono de desaprobación-

-Por que no me conviertes ahora? –le dije integrándome en la cama, sentándome frente a el, sabia que podía verme perfectamente y no era necesario que forzara la vista como yo- Vuélveme inmortal –dije con determinación, en mi interior dudaba, pero no era suficiente como para huir-

-No…-dijo con voz cortante-

-por que? –Le pedí una respuesta enojada-

-Le tendrás que pedir a alguien más que te transforme –dijo mirando hacia la ventana-

-por que no puedes hacerlo tu? –le tome de las manos- Kane, acaso no me querrás como vampiro?

-No Dashley, yo no puedo transformarte –dijo con algo de melancolía-

-Porque!, a que se debe que no lo desees? –grite, tomándole del cuello de la camisa con toda mi fuerza pero no se movió ni un centímetro-

-No es que no quiera Dash, es que no puedo –dijo sonriéndome-

-Que dices?, no me puedes trasformar? –dije llena de confusión a que se refería?-

-No solo a ti, a cualquiera, yo no puedo trasformar a humanos en vampiros –dijo soltando mis manos de su camisa-

-A que se debe eso? –pregunte preocupada-

-Supongo que una extraña enfermedad de vampiros –rió con amargura, no entendía nada, Kane no podía trasformar a los humanos en vampiros?, a ninguno?, una enfermedad? O sea que era una especie de defecto?, pero los vampiros eran perfectos. Bueno para mí-

-Pero…-titubé al pensar en lo que diría-

-Le iba a pedir a Fakir que te transformara Dash –acaricio mi cabeza, me mire y me lance a la cama agotada-

-Que cansador –dije cerrando mis ojos, no planeaba dormir pero mi cuerpo como de costumbre no siguió mis ordenes y caí plácidamente dormida.

Mis sueños, cuanto les odiaba, porque tenían que ser tan reales y escalofriantes?, pero en vez de parecer un sueño era como si me sentara a ver en video toda mi vida desde mi llegada a Forks, Bella casada, seth, hombres lobos, vampiros, los vulturis, Fakir, Kane, pero la ultima visión no era de mi vida, sabia perfectamente que jamás había visto a aquella chica de cabello rubio y ojos rojos pero se me hacia parecida a Fakir, aquel vestido rojo, esa sonrisa maligna color sangre, su piel pálida, su belleza inimaginable.

-Es hora Dash –el susurro de Kane en mi oído me despertó y no pude recordar las palabras que dijo aquella chica en mi sueño-

-¿Hora de que? –pregunte media dormida aun-

-Fakir llamo, iremos con el clan Rupthef –al escuchar eso se me quitaron todas las ganas de dormir, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, yo hablaría, ¿que debía decir?, como debía actuar, Kane noto mi nerviosismo

-Tranquila, lo harás bien –con sus labios fríos beso mi frente, de algún modo aquello me tranquilizo-

-Prométeme que no soltaras mi mano Kane –le implore, Kane era un pilar fundamental para mi, le necesitaba,- **I Need You…**-susurre, con mi acento ingles-

-**jamais vous, pour vous toujours **–era francés y a pesar de no saber el significado de aquellas palabras, me sentí segura de que no lo haría, apretó con fuerza mi mano y salimos por la ventana de aquella habitación, me subió en brazos y comenzó a correr, observaba la callada ciudad, desierta, las oscuras casas, el frió viento golpeando mi rostro, una lagrima callo por mi mejilla y creí que la razón fue la velocidad a la que íbamos, jamás pensé que en mi interior estaría más consiente de que ese seria el comienzo del final…

* * *

**Bueno :D aqui esta, ¿es lo suficientemente largo? supongo que despues de tanta espera no D: pero les juro que seguire publicandola! el miercoles pondre el siguiente capi, pasa que mañana y el martes doy examenes para entrar a la universidad y estare ocupada, pero no tardare!**

**¿seria mucho pedirles Review? porfiis xD me harian muy feliz despues de todo eran 18 capitulos con 88 review :D wuuu! **

**Los quiero mis queridos lectores y luego de casi un año y ocho meses -_- les digo :D ¡He vuelto!**


	20. Libro IX Dashley: La Mansión Rupthef

_**Disclaimer: Twilight no me pertenece es obra y creacion de mi idola y inspiracion Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tome algunos de sus personaje para darle cuerpo a mi historia *O***_

_**Espero les agrade :D**_

* * *

_**Libro IX  
Dashley**_

El aquelarre Rupthef, se componía de treinta y ocho miembros aproximadamente, tres de ellos Neófitos, según Kane en total veinticinco de ellos tenían una habilidad especial, desconocida y eso era lo más peligroso, supieron de que a la cabeza se encontraba una pareja, dueños de la casa, el hombre siempre se encontraba de viajes mientras que la mujer manejaba su pequeño gran ejercito, su objetivo, derrocar el poder Vulturi, su lema "mata hasta que sacies tu sed y si no se acaba sigue matando".

Nosotros, los enviados de los vulturis, éramos trece en total, doce vampiros y una humana, nueve con habilidades especiales, tres con habilidades de pelea y una con habilidad para dialogar, nuestro lema "Mata solo para sobrevivir" si analizaba las cosas de esa forma la conclusión era mucho más simple, todos moriríamos.

_-No tienes por que tener tanto miedo Dash, todo estará bien –me decía Fakir, sonriéndome, eran las dos treinta de la madrugada nos encontrábamos en el jardín de un palacio antiguo rodeado por el bosque, esa era la mansión Rupthef, yo, Fakir y Kane éramos los primeros y tras nosotros se encontraban los demás, Alec y jane, Demetri y Félix, Aftón y Chelsea, Corin y santiago, Madeleine y Casandra, si contábamos las habilidades de Alec y jane no había que preocuparse, también con las de Chelsea, pero que tal si el aquelarre Rupthef tenia a alguien que pudiera contraatacarnos con nuestras propias armas?, los vulturi jamás había peleado en desventaja, cuando Bella me contó aquello temí mucho más que algo nos sucediera. En un instante todas las luces del jardín de aquel palacio estaban encendidas, junto con las de la casa, las enormes puertas de cristal que deban a la escalera doble se abrieron y de ahí divise primero a la silueta de una mujer, no lograba ver bien su rostro ya que estaba segada por la luz, pero confié en las palabras de Fakir y Kane-_

_-Tabatha? –dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo en un susurro, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y me esforcé más para que pudiera ver, y ahí estaba Tabatha la chica con la que había soñado minutos atrás, era ella, llevaba un vestido morado y su cabello tomado, pero se distinguía completamente el parecido leve con Fakir y su cabello rubio platinado, sus labios rojos, labios que reflejaban la sangre que bebía, ella sonreía y desde atrás comenzaron a salir personas y a colocarse como espectadores en las escaleras, quite un momento la mirada de Tabatha y la dirigí a los demás vampiros, todos ellos eran distintos, uno, dos, tres, ocho, veinte, veintiuno, veintiocho, treinta y tres…  
El miedo me invadió cuando Kane y Fakir ambos soltaron mis manos y caminaron hacia delante-  
-Chicos –dije con un hilo de voz tratando de alcanzar sus manos-  
-¿Tabatha? –dijo Kane en un tono más alto, me sentí desprotegida, la única humana en medio de vampiros, ninguno, absolutamente ninguno del clan vulturi me observaba ni siquiera aquellos que se había convertido en más que hermanos, en cambio los vampiros del aquelarre enemigo, todos tenían su mirada clavada en mi, la cena, sonriendo, mostrando sus colmillos, sus ojos carmesí, me sentía como un ratón en medio de los gatos-_

_-Dios, aun me siguen confundiendo con ella –dijo Tabatha o por lo menos la que creímos que lo era, sonrió y apoyo sus codos en el balcón de la escalera, coloco sus manos en su rostro, y pareció aburrida-  
-No eres Tabatha? –Pregunto Fakir, tan confundido como yo o kane-  
-No queridísimo Fakir, yo no soy la pequeña Tabatha, soy Julieta L'fevre, tu prima a la que siempre confundiste con ella – volvió a sonreír y comenzó a jugar con el collar que llevaba- Es horrible aquella sensación, te dan ganas de ser quien jamás serás –se coloco derecha- Pero Aun así sean Bienvenidos a L'rupthef mi hogar y el de mi aquelarre -entendió sus manos como en un gesto de bienvenida y sonrió malignamente, justo a mi lado apareció de la nada una chica con gestos asiáticos, su cabello largo y negro, pero sus ojos eran carmesí me sonrió pasando su lengua por sus dientes como saboreando, tomo mi mano con fuerza y no pude evitar soltar un quejido-  
-Nos trajeron la comida, pero debieron tomar en cuenta de que somos más de cuarenta aquí –miro a ambos lados de las escaleras señalando a todos los vampiros, Fakir y Kane soltaron un gruñido- Narisa, linda no la trates tan mal, ella no tiene la culpa de ser humana –sonrió la chica, su sonrisa parecía sincera y llena de amabilidad, yo no podía decir ni hacer nada, me encontraba paralizada, de la nada la chica me soltó, parecía enojada, luchando con ella misma, Fakir apareció junto a mi y se coloco en frente protegiéndome-  
-Ahg! –soltó un gruñido la chica llamada Narisa- Me están controlando! –Grito con otro gruñido, entonces mire a Kane, la observaba directamente y su mirada estaba llena de furia-  
-No, Kane querido, no deberías de hacer aquello, Narisa no planeaba comérsela… aun –mire a la tal Julieta, de pronto todos los vampiros a su alrededor desaparecieron para rodearnos, uno golpeo a Kane lanzándolo lejos, mire a los demás vulturis, todos estaban quietos observando a Julieta en especial Jane que tenia una mirada enojada y llena de frustración- no hace falta que desperdicies tu poder Jane, Hien puede anular los ataques en especial los vuestros, el tuyo y de tu hermano –Julieta sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras- es por aquella razón que no me hacen efecto a mi –Se acerco a un chico de cabello negro, coloco su mano en la barbilla y sonrió- Gracias – aquel era Hien, el le devolvió la sonrisa-  
-Cuando lo necesite madame –dijo en un acento extraño, quizás hablaba español-  
-Como les seguía diciendo, fue bueno que vinieran, mientras más estén aquí más fácil se nos hará llegar a Volterra –esta vez me sonrió a mi, y eso me aterrorizo- Quien es la hermosura que tanto te Gusta Kane, a ella usaste de reemplazo de Tabatha –observaba como lentamente se acercaba, kane aun estaba en el piso ya que el mismo vampiro que le golpeo lo sujetaba- Kane, Kane, Kane , cuantas beses te dijeron que no pusieras tus ojos en aquellos distintos a ti, pero bueno, no hiciste caso con Tabatha, pero Ella, si esta chica es Humana. Tabatha y tu por lo menos eran de la misma especie –se rió y muchos vampiros la acompañaron- Yo también lo soy –se giro a verle, el vampiro que sujetaba a kane lo levanto he izo que mirara a Julieta- Pero a mi jamás me haz amado – de repente una chica Castaña que al igual que narisa apareció de la nada golpeo a fakir alejándolo de mi, quede a unos pasos de Julieta y no podía ni moverme- cual es tu nombre niña –dijo dirigiéndose a mi, no supe como pero le conteste-  
-Dashley…-dije con la voz temblorosa-  
-No tengas miedo Dashley –con su mano tomo mi rostro- Tienes la misma sonrisa que tenia Tabatha, espero que no seas tan entupida como ella –luego me soltó con tanta fuerza que caí- No importa, será divertido matarla esta vez por mi misma –dijo alejándose de ahí- después de todo Liliam se encargo de la otra y no me dejo disfrutar despedazarla –trono los dedos y de repente todo se volvió oscuro-_

_

* * *

_

**A sido corto...**

**me conformo con saber que la siguen leyendo .-. si no... ¿para que publicar?**


	21. Tabatha Le'fevre

Hola, Bueno en realidad han pasado más de dos años desde la ultima vez que escribí este fic, la saga Twilight termino y yo entre en la universidad, ayer me puse a leer de nuevo todos los review que me dejaron por el Fic y pensé que no era justo dejar la historia sin terminar. Así que aquí les traigo los capítulos que faltaban y el gran final de Moon Time. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece es obra y creación de mi idola y inspiración Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tome algunos de sus personaje para darle cuerpo a mi historia *O*_

_**Vocabulario:** Este capitulo tiene frases en francés, aquí les dejo las traducciones._

_1.-tan bella y llena de vida  
2.-querido hermano  
3.-Señorita Tabatha  
4.-Feliz cumpleaños, hermana, este es mi regalo  
5.- Muchas Gracias, amado mio  
6.-la muerte de mis padres, hermanos y hermanas, para el resto de la familia  
7.-Esta noche sera un nuevo comienzo  
8.-lo prometo_

* * *

Cuando comencé a despertarme me sentía mareada, al ambiente a mi alrededor era húmedo y olía extraño, cuando abrí mis ojos, solo vi más oscuridad, estaba recostada en una especia de escalera de cemento, trate de buscar alrededor algo que me pareciera conocido, ya que tuve claro que lo pasado antes de desmayarme no había sido un sueño más bien fue más que la misma realidad. Me coloque de pie con dificultad, sentía a mis músculos agarrotados como si no me hubiera movido en semanas, me sentía cansada, pero necesitaba saber que había pasado, mis piernas me pesaban al caminar hasta que no aguante más y caí, el golpe no dolió tanto, ya que ni siquiera mis brazos tenían sentido del tacto, comencé a llorar por la impotencia de no saber nada, me las arregle para esconder mi cabeza entre mis rodillas, ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Porque aún no me habían matado? ¿Por qué me tenían prisionera?, quizás pase una hora o más, haciéndome preguntas acerca de mi estado, sentí pasos fuera de aquella celda de concreto y desde la enorme puerta de metal entro una Mujer de cabello castaño, corto, seguida por Julieta quien ahora llevaba un vestido rojo sangre, largo, parecía de satén suave, me pregunte ¿Por qué me fijaba en eso ahora? Y la respuesta fue porque resplandecía como la sangre y era el mismo vestido de mi sueño.

-Dios, esta chica si debe de tener algo especial –rio Julieta- ¡Mira que despertar por si sola de tu habilidad Ágata! –Sonrió de nuevo y la mujer que la acompañaba me miro enojada-  
-La coloco a dormir de nuevo Madame –dijo enojada, yo no sabía que aspecto tenia pero lo más seguro era que estaba aterrorizada, sucia y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas-  
-No, no –dijo entre risas- lo más seguro es que despierte como lo ha hecho – su conversación era tan relajada como si yo no estuviera presente, comencé a recordar lo que dijo, que me mataría como no pudo matar a Tabatha, Liliam, quien era Liliam?, Ni Kane ni Fakir estarían para protegerme, ambos habían soltado mi mano cuando creyeron ver a Tabatha, ninguno de los dos se percató de mi presencia, ninguno pensó que si se iban yo estaría en peligro, Kane, Kane fue el que más deseaba ver de nuevo a Tabatha, si ella estuviera viva, yo pasaría al olvido. Mis lágrimas volvieron a caer aun cuando observaba a Julieta, ella me observo detalladamente al igual que la chica llamada Ágata

-¿Tienes miedo porque te matare? –dijo Julieta sonriéndome, parecía cariñosa y fue aquello lo que me dio más terror- No, te preocupes, primero deseo que observes a Kane y a Fakir, quiero que sufras mucho pequeña –rio y Ágata soltó una leve carcajada y me tomo con rudeza- Luego te matare y que los demás beban tu sangre –comenzó a caminar y fui arrastrada por la tal Ágata, mi miedo era tan enorme que ni siquiera tenía el valor para gritar o protestar, siquiera hacer un esfuerzo por escapar-

Me llevaron hasta otra celda, esta era más grande y circular, en el techo había una pequeña rendija que dejaba entrar luz pero a pesar de eso, aquel lugar era oscuro y tenebroso, tenía el mismo olor pesado de humedad y putrefacción, habían musgos en las paredes que pude sentir al tocarlos con mis manos, Ágata me soltó en medio de aquel calabozo no tenía fuerzas y aun no sentía mi cuerpo supuse que era por el poder de Ágata. Julieta hizo una seña y Ágata desapareció en la oscuridad de un rincón del cuarto, cuando volvió no venía sola, Kane estaba junto tras ella. Pero aquel no era mi Kane me preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado fuera para que al volver a verlo tuviera tan grandes ojeras señal de no haber comido quizás en semanas, sus ojos tampoco tenían aquel color ónice más bien era de un Negro rojizo, profundo y sin brillo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, pensé que me abrazaría pero le vi pasar junto a mi sin siquiera notarme, se acercó a la silla de cemento, una especie de trono en el que estaba Julietta y, y la abrazo, ella sonrió malignamente y acaricio su negro cabello-  
-Tabatha…-fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Kane, como pude pensar que Kane me amaba, tabatha había muerto hace ya casi 3 siglos y aun así el aun no la olvidaba. Fui una tonta al creer siquiera que él me amaría. Mis lágrimas volvieron a salir, lentamente y luego rápido una tras otra, pero no cubrí mi cara-  
-Kanerik, Pobrecito, te sienten solo –beso la frente de Kane- no te preocupes yo estoy aquí –sentí que algo me golpeo he hizo caer, solté un chillido y cubriéndome busque que me había golpeado, Ágata, sonreía malignamente se acercó a mí y me tomo por el cuello-

-Llámale –dijo mientras apretaba mi cuello asfixiándome- Intenta pedirle ayuda, trata de que te mire –no comprendí al principio pero cuando miro hacia kane, entendí, comenzó a apretar más fuerte, el aire se iba de mis pulmones-  
-K..Ka..n..e –no lograba articular bien su nombre, volvió a lanzarme más lejos y choque con la pared, volví a gritar-  
-No te escucho –coloque las manos en mi cuello y trate de tomar aire, dolía- prueba otra vez –le vi sonreír, tomo mi mano y la apretó, sentí como se rompía mi hueso, fue la misma mano que Bella semanas atrás me había torcido- AHH! Kane! –grite con más fuerza y observe hasta donde estaba el, besaba a Julieta, Ella no era Tabatha, acaso aquella chica que se enamoró de su propio hermano y le abandono, seguía siendo más importante que cualquier otra cosa, incluso aunque supiera que Julieta no lo era, acaso tenerla solo en cuerpo de nuevo Bastaba?- Kane… -mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, el dolor era demasiado pero incluso el sufrimiento que me causaba saber que no era nada para kane era peor-

-Jajá jajá –sentí la maldita risa de Julieta- fue divertido –empujo a kane lejos de ella- Mike ya puedes -dijo observándome, tras ella apareció un chico de cabello rojizo y ojos carmesíes, se acercó a mi cuando ágata se alejó y tomo mi muñeca-  
-Ah! –chille de nuevo y desvié la mirada esperando sentí otra vez dolor, pero en realidad el de mi muñeca se alivió, sorprendida observe, la sentía bien, la podía mover, el chico me observo, su mirada era despreocupada en realidad sin ninguna emoción, si quiera hambre u odio hacia mí, entonces le mire bien – Michael O' Connor… -susurre sorprendida, le conocía habíamos ido juntos a la escuela y justamente al graduarnos él se mudó a Australia, pero así había terminado convertido en vampiro?, yo era su única amiga, él era tímido y no hablaba con nadie, siempre que podía me sentaba con él, me identificaba con Mike, yo tampoco tenía amigos de verdad-  
-Hola Dashii –dijo como solía hacerlo sin mirarme y tan bajo que nadie más que yo escucho-  
-Dios… -mis lágrimas volvieron a caer, él se fue alejando y yo permanecí así, con temor, sorpresa y confusión, el sueño de Mike siempre había sido ser doctor y salvar vidas, ahora las arrebataba…-  
-Dash –sentí que susurraban mi nombre y me volví, la voz de kane, kane ahora mi observaba sorprendido- Creí que te habían matado –lagrimas insistentes, como tenía el descaro de decir aquello ahora, se acercó lo más rápido que pudo a mí, y no pude evitar llorar, desvié la mirada, no quería verle, tomo mis manos.- Dash… -sentí su voz llena de confusión y preocupación-  
-Vete…-le dije- vete… -me solté con fuerza de él y escondí mi cabeza con mis rodillas, abrase mis piernas y comencé a llorar-  
-Lo siento…-dijo en un susurro- soy culpable de que ahora estés aquí… -levante mi rostro sorprendida, le mire, hablaba en serio?, lo que me hería era su traición, él era capaz de matarme por Tabatha, lo era, pero hablaba como si yo le culpara por estar aquí, jamás lo haría- eres un idiota… -me lance a abrazarle, tenía tanto miedo y no sabía que podría hacer, sentía como mi muerte estaba acercándose a cada minuto-  
-Que conmovedor –dijo Julieta acercándose a nosotros kane se colocó en posición para defenderme-  
-aléjate de ella –Julieta sonrió-  
-Lo dices en serio, kane, pero si recién me abrazabas y no te querías separar de mi –rio- creo que eso la hirió mucho –se refería a mí, kane me miro sorprendido, como si no supiera que había hecho- jajaja –rio Julieta- Ágata trae a Fak –le hizo una seña a la chica que me había golpeado minutos atrás y ella volvió a desaparecer esta vez en el extremo opuesto de aquella celda de concreto, no demoro en volver esta vez Fakir venía con ella, pero fakir se veía distinto, tenía la cabeza en alto y parecía que aun tenia fuerza, sus ojos eran de un color negro y también había ojeras bajo ellos, pero parecía que quería aparentar fortaleza, al vernos se sorprendió. Yo no pude evitar sonreír-  
-Fak…-susurre-  
-Amado primo! ¿como te han tratado los chicos?, supe que durante esta semana te han dado algo de sangre de los humanos que casaron –sonrió y fakir no le miro, aun sostenía mi mirada, con algo de arrepentimiento y pena, quizás la imagen que me había hecho de mí en esos instantes era mucho más horrorosa- Bueno como también comprobé con Kane, tal parece que ninguno de ustedes ha superado la perdida de Tabi. –sonrió tiernamente en mi dirección, volví a sentir miedo, aquella sonrisa solo demostraba lo despiadada que sería Julieta, pero había dicho también con kane, y ninguno de los dos eso quería decir que había hecho lo mismo con Fakir y había tenido el mismo resultado, aquello me dolió- Dime Dashley, te han contado la historia que los unió a ambos? –me pregunto curiosa acercándose a mí. Un chico corpulento, que bestia unos jeans y llevaba el torso desnudo sujeto a Kane y lo alejo de mí, volvía a quedar a merced de ella-

-Suéltame! –grito kane, cuando el tipo lo sostenía por el cuello, mire hacia Fakir y él también era sujetado pero por Ágata y a diferencia de kane el no hacía nada para liberarse, Julieta estaba tan solo a un paso de mí. Levante la mirada horrorizada, su sonrisa aún no se desvanecía, alzo su mano hacia mí para que la tomara.-  
-No te haré daño Dashley, solo quiero que hablemos del pasado –rió, ella jugaba con los sentimientos de las personas, jugaba con lo que sentía kane y fakir frente a la muerte de tabatha, manipulaba a todos esos vampiros, acabo con el futuro de todos, en especial con el de Mike. No debía de temerle, debía de ser fuerte para enfrentarme a ella, Junte fuerzas y me levante, golpeando su mano para que la alejara de mí. La vi fruncir el ceño indignado, con dificultad me sostuve de pie. La ropa que tenía, los jeans rasgados, estaban aún más rasgados y mojados con lodo, la blusa blanca ya no era tan blanca y seguramente mi rostro, no era tan divino como siempre todos me decían- Jajaja –rompió a reír, fruncí el ceño y la mire furiosa- linda, eres tan decidida – comenzó a caminar- sígueme… -dijo y se sentó en aquel trono de piedra- no es tan genial contarte todo, sería mucho mejor que vieras por ti misma lo que sucedió hace 3 siglos, será divertido ver tu reacción –había cerrado los ojos mientras me hablaba luego sonrió y los abrió- no, mejor ver la reacción de todos ustedes…

…

Durante mi vida, jamás me había sentido tan completa como en los últimos meses, a pesar de todo por lo que eh pasado me sentí feliz, pero ahora, parecía que todo aquello que había vivido seria destruido…

Julieta sonrió y comencé a marearme, todo a mi alrededor empezó a cambiar creí que me desmayaría al mirar el suelo y ver como las rocas que cubrían aquella cárcel fría se convertían en un brillante piso de madera de un palacio antiguo. Apreté mis ojos no es posible pensé. Pero cuando los volví a abrir y vi como todo a mí alrededor cambio, y el frio y húmedo calabozo en el que antes nos encontrábamos se convirtió en un hermoso palacio, con grandes pilares y ventanas iluminadas por enormes candelabros de cristal y oro que descendían desde el elegante techo con bellísimas pinturas medievales y elegantes tapizados. Contuve el aliento, pues además ya no nos encontrábamos solos, si no que a nuestro alrededor, cientos de personas de la aristocracia bailaban al compás de la música, mujeres que llevaban hermosos vestidos largos y anchos, de colores llamativos, con maquillaje y pelucas de lo medieval, no podía creerlo, parecía como si hubiera viajado en el tiempo y observado el palacio de Versalles como un lugar en donde las fiestas eran algo regular y entretenido para los ricos.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pude decir, mientras me llevaba las manos a la boca de la impresión al ver a mis dos mejores amigos Fakir y Kane caminar juntos hacia mí, no me hubiera sorprendido, pero al estar ambos con ropas con siglos de antigüedad y tan llenos de vida, parecían tan…humanos- Fak, Kane –susurre, ambos miraron a mi dirección y sonrieron. Por un momento pensé que aquella sonrisa era para mí, sin embargo la risa de Julieta me quito aquella ilusión, ella aún estaba sentada, en el que ahora era un trono elegante con terciopelo rojo. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de que aun a mi alrededor se encontraban los Fakir y Kane que me había traicionado y eran aprisionados por los súbditos de Julieta. Con unos ojos llenos de dolor kane desvió su mirada de mí. Trague con fuerza.

- Si belle at si pleine de vie **(****1)** –me gire a mirar al fakir de hacía tres siglos, hablar y acercarse más a mí. Alargo su mano y pensé que me tocaría, sin embargo su brazo me traspaso como si fuera un holograma y me di cuenta que se unía con el de otra chica, salte algo asustada y me aleje de ellos, una mujer que bailaba choco conmigo pero me traspaso como la mano de Fakir. Fue extraño, pero volví a fijar mi mirada en fakir y en la chica a quien había dirigido sus palabras. Abrí mis ojos sorprendida, era Julieta, pero se veía más dulce e inocente-

-Es Tabatha –Julieta soltó un bufido de burla, le hacía gracia lo que veía, mi confusión-

-Cher frére **(2)**–dijo la chica con una dulce voz. Sin duda el parecido entre las dos era innegable, como dos gotas de agua. Solo que la mirada de Julieta era fría y clamaba sangre.-

-Miss Tabatha **(3)**–la voz de Kane, le vi acercarse, como si fuera un fiel sirviente. Le entrego a Tabatha una pequeña caja dorada con una cinta azul de regalo-

-Joyeux anniversaire, ma sœur. Ce sera mon cadeau** (4)**-Fakir le arrebato a Kane la caja y se la entregó a su hermana-

-Merci beaucoup, mon bien-aimé **(5)** –le beso en la mejilla

-muchas gracias amado mío, le dijo la muy descarada. Frente al que le había jurado amor eterno –dijo Julieta con palabras asidas, fije mi mirada en kane y fakir que eran sujetados, ambos tenían el dolor en su rostro, kane apretaba los ojos como si no quisiera ver, pero Fakir estaba atento como si quisiera castigarse al ver la escena-

-pero esto no es todo –volví a marearme cuando la escena cambio otra vez, ahora había fuego a nuestro alrededor, me dio algo de miedo. Y pareció que a Ágata y el otro hombre que sostenían a fakir y kane también temieron- tranquilizaos mis amados, es solo una ilusión –la sonrisa de Julieta fue irónica y se dirigió a mí- así fue el día en el que la mansión de los Le'fevre callo en llamas, gracias a la revolución, significo la mort de mes parents, frères et sœurs, aussi pour le reste de la familla **(6)** –por un momento el tono de voz de Julieta demostró tristeza, solo un momento- pero la vida eterna para Fakir y para Kane. Miss Tabatha se encargó de volverlos a la vida eterna, egoístamente, pensando en sus beneficios-

-¡Cállate! –Di un brinco con aquel grito y mire como Kane perdía la compostura- tú no sabes lo que sentimos –la risa de Julieta cubrió toda la estancia-

-Observad, querido mío. Observad –una figura apareció desde entre las llamas, me dio algo de miedo. Pero luego reconocí a Tabatha. No, era Julieta- mira a tu amada aquella noche en la que te condeno –era Tabatha…-

-ce soir sera un nouveau départ** (7)** –dijo Tabatha con su dulce voz, me hubiera gustado saber que decía. Pero vi cómo se agachaba entre las llamas, su rostro era hermoso, pero sus labios estaban rojos por la sangre y tomo el rostro de un hombre, era Kane. Tenía los ojos cerrados y pareció murmurar algo-

-J'ai promis **(8)** – ¿qué significaba? Luego fui testigo de cómo Tabatha Mordió delicadamente el cuello de Kane. Lo estaba transformando-

-No tardo ni cinco minutos en encontrar a Fakir y morderle también –volví mi vista hacia Fakir, impresionante solo miraba fijamente la escena, que volvía a cambiar, ya me estaba acostumbrando, pero de todas formas sentí vértigo-

-Los amo a los dos Julieta, no puedo evitarlo –me sorprendí de entender lo que Tabatha decía, ahora se encontraba en una habitación con un escritorio y una cama iluminados por una vela. En ese momento me percate de la presencia de una Julieta, bastante más joven y sin aquel ansia por matar, era vampiro también, sus ojos me lo demostraban, ojos que no eran como los de Tabatha o los vulturi, sus ojos eran iguales a los de los Cullen, la familia vegetariana de mi prima-

-No puedes hacerlo Tabatha, los estas lastimando –dijo Julieta con una mirada de dolor-

-¡No! –Grito algo preocupada Tabatha y camino dando vuelta por la habitación- Ellos son felices, me aman como yo a ellos. Lo siento por ti Julieta pero Fakir y Kane son míos –sus ojos fueron fieros cuando miro a su prima- solo míos –me sorprendí, quizás Tabatha no era la inocente niña que había sido cuando humana, como vampiro se parecía más a un demonio-

-La muy perra no tardo en decidirse por uno, cuando supo de mi amor por Fakir y los encuentros entre los dos, no tardo en dejar a Kane y decirle a Fakir que le amaba solo a él. Ella solo quería lo que yo deseara –Dios mío, ¿Fakir y Julieta amantes? Mire a Fakir que seguía fijo en la escena sin inmutarse- ¿quieres ver Dashley lo que le dijo la hermosa e inocente Tabatha a Kane, para romperle el corazón? –la escena volvió a cambiar, y ahora la nieve y el frio nos envolvió, Kane estaba parado justo en frente de Tabatha, ella parecía triste-

-Amo a Fakir –dijo como entre sollozos, me di cuenta de que todo era una farsa, aquella tristeza no era verdadera, ni sus palabras-le he amado siempre y me llegue a dar cuenta recién ahora. No puedo estar contigo lo siento –vi el dolor indiscutible en el rostro de Kane, algo que jamás había visto hasta ahora-

-No entiendo –susurro Kane, como perdido-

-No te amo –dijo con una mirada fría como el hielo-

-pero yo si te amo –dijo Kane como en una súplica-

-No importa Kane. Lo siento, el amor no se puede forzar, es algo que nace y muere por sí solo. Las lágrimas que alguna vez cayeron en el frio Paris, se convertirán en hielo antes de tocar el suelo donde corre la sangre francesa-

-No lo soporte y decidí que debía morir –dijo Julieta y la escena volvió a cambiar.

-¿Qué?-dije y Todo fue muy rápido, una niña pelirroja frente a Tabatha que de repente ardía en llamas, Fakir y Kane sorprendidos y congelados por la escena. El grito por parte de ambos, el grito de Tabatha, la risa de la niña. Volví a sentir los gritos, y pude ver a Fakir y Kane luchando por liberarse de sus captores, la desesperación de Fakir fue lo que más me sorprendió.- Basta…-susurre. Un humo púrpura comenzó a salir desde las llamas. La pequeña niña comenzó a danzar alrededor de aquello, vi como Kane se lanzó a romperla en mil pedazos, mientras volvía a gritar- ¡Basta! –dije un poco más fuerte y mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas. La chica estaba siendo despedazada, mientras Fakir buscaba algo que hacer con las llamas que estaban matando a Tabatha- ¡BASTA! –cerré mis ojos y coloque mis manos en los oídos para no escuchar los gritos de Fakir y Kane, que se encontraban junto a mí. Ambos sufrían al ver aquella escena de nuevo, caí de rodillas y me hice daño, pero seguí pidiendo que parara- Basta por favor ¡parad ya! -

* * *

**Continua :D**


	22. Libro X: Seth

_****__**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece es obra y creación de mi idola y inspiración Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tome algunos de sus personaje para darle cuerpo a mi historia *O*_

* * *

**_Libro X: _**

**_Seth_**

_Supongo que es inevitable tener fe y no importa cuánto mal estén las cosas, sigues creyendo, pero ¿Qué hago aquí? Si, de verdad, el tiempo no cura los dolores y el dolor no te hace más fuerte, pero aquí estoy buscando aquello que amo, esperanzado por un futuro, esperanzado por el amor, esperanzado por Dashley._

_Tan solo unos días atrás Isabella Cullen, me llamo para avisarme de un nuevo mensaje que había llegado de Dash, ella había huido de mi y yo permití que se fuera, permití que se arriesgara al peligro y deje que continuara para luchar en una guerra que no era de ella, el hecho de saber que hasta aquel momento estaba bien me alivio pero el mensaje en si fue lo que me impulso a venir a buscarle, no podía permitirlo, que ella dejara de ser la humana de quien me había enamorado, no podía permitirlo_


	23. Libro XI Dashley: Una batalla perdida

**__****Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece es obra y creación de mi idola y inspiración Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tome algunos de sus personaje para darle cuerpo a mi historia *O*

**_Vocabulario: _**_Este capitulo contiene frases en frances, aquí los significados._

_1. Tenemos que hacer algo, si esperamos más va a morir_

_2. Lo sé, y hemos perdido un montón de tiempo_

_3. Ahora vienen, no debemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad_

_4. Sí._

_5. Mierda._

_6. Buenas Noches._

_7. No, mi amor._

_8. Por el amor de dios._

_9. __Estúpida._

_10. Observa el comienzo._

* * *

**Libro XI**

**Dashley**

Un día, dos, tres días, una semana…

El dolor es imposible, las horas no me ayudan con él. Si debía morir ¿por qué no lo hacía ya? ¿Por qué no matarme ya? Desde pequeña tuve sueños que me decían como iba a sufrir en el futuro, pero nada me había preparado para tal dolor, la oscuridad era fría y el futuro incierto, ni siquiera podía saber de mi presente. Sentada con mi cabeza apoyada en mis rodillas, Aquí no podía dejar de pensar en las imágenes que Julieta me había mostrado, no sabía que creer no sabía dónde estaba la maldad, no sabía en quien confiar, Fakir y Kane, sabía que estaban junto a mí en aquel calabozo, podía sentirlo, ellos no lloraban, no se quejaban, pero podía sentir su dolor, el recuerdo y la duda ¿de verdad conocieron a Tabatha? Aquella dulce niña a la que amaron, aquella mujer codiciosa que los engaño y que los hirió, aquella mujer que provoco al monstruo que ahora los mantenía encerrados en la oscuridad hambrientos e indecisos. Julieta se había retirado y no había vuelto en una semana lo único que me guiaba a saber cuánto tiempo había pasado era la luz que entraba a la mitad del calabozo, solo me alimentaban a mí y no con comida bufet, no podía llorar, el dolor era un peso dentro de mi pecho, un peso que hacía que por momentos cayera inconsciente un peso que me hacía tiritar.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, si nous attendons à d'autres mourront **(1)** –Era la voz de Fakir después de tanto tiempo, sería, sin emoción como siempre, cuanto extrañaba su leve sonrisa ¿Por qué hablaba en francés?

-Je sais, et nous avons manqué beaucoup de temps** (2)** –respondió Kane, mi Kane, ellos no querían que supiera lo que hablaban, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para recriminarles.

- Maintenant, venez, nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette occasion** (3)** –deseaba hablar francés, poder entenderlos, quería saber cómo se sentían, que pensaban, que podríamos hacer.

-Oui... **(4)** - fruncí el ceño, aun no podía abrir los ojos, pero de ese sí solo continuo el silencio, sentí rabia, un gran enojo, ¿no pensaban decirme nada? Ni siquiera preguntarme como me sentía, darme ánimos ¿decirme que estaríamos bien? Por qué ¿estaríamos bien verdad?

-Son una merde **(5)** –murmure, no tenía fuerzas para abrir mis ojos aun, pero pude sentir la pequeña risa de Kane y la postura relajada de Fak

-Estaremos bien Dash –murmuro Kane y por un segundo solo un pequeño segundo pude sentirme segura de que así seria, de que estaríamos bien.

Sentí que abrían la puerta del calabozo, lo que me extraño, ya que me alimentaban una sola vez al día y sabía que aún faltaban horas para eso, era de noche y en las noches nadie pasaba a vernos.

-bonsoir **(6)**, queridos como están esta noche -La voz de Julietta llego mucho antes de que ella atravesara las puertas de nuestra celda, esta noche extrañamente ella vestía diferente, Jeans, zapatos cómodos y una remera simple, su cabello dorado también lo llevaba amarrado en un moño en lo alto de su cabellera y aún tenía sus labios pintados de rojo sangre.

-Tan hermosa como siempre Juliette -Dashley miro a la celda de Fakir, que extraño, era muy extraño que él dijera algo como eso.

-Non, Mon amour. **(7)** Lo que estén planeando no se podrá hacer realidad -Fakir se puso tenso y ella pudo ver como Julietta sonreía con satisfacción-. En serio cariño ¿crees que no he escuchado su pequeño intercambio de palabras? Puede que esta niña no entienda el francés, pero ¿yo? Es mi lengua madre. Pour l'amour de dieu… **(8)**

-¿Qué haces aquí esta noche? -Pregunto Kane, por un segundo solo uno, ella pudo escuchar la desesperación en su tono de voz.

Julietta dirigió una sonrisa exclusivamente a ella, pero Dashley supo que tanto Fakir como Kane podían verla sonreír. Camino hasta su celda y la abrió sin problemas.

-Estoy comenzando el clímax de esta historia -le dijo y entro a su celda, por un segundo solo uno en el que ella ni siquiera pensó, se lanzó hacia Julietta empujándola y haciéndola golpearse contra la pared de roca, luego corrió hasta la puerta si solo pudiera encerrarla aquí pensó, tendría el tiempo suficiente para sacar a Kane y a Fakir de sus celdas y ellos podrían huir ¿verdad?

Pero antes de que siquiera lograra tocar el metal de la reja, algo le tomo la mano y de un chasquido se le rompió la muñeca, la misma que Michael había curado hacia unas días. Julietta la empujo y la puso de rodillas en el suelo con su fuerza.

-¡Stupide! **(9)**-no necesitaba saber francés, para entender lo que esa frase quería decir, el rostro de Julietta tenía una pequeña trisadura como si porcelana perfecta se hubiera trizado- Te iba a matar rápidamente, pero solo por esto ¡sufrirás!

Apretó su muñeca y ella grito

-Duele ¿verdad? -Julieta sonrió, yo intente mirarla entre mis lágrimas, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Además no podía aguantar el dolor que vi en Fakir y Kane. Ya no podía aguantarlo ella seguiría jugando con nosotros y yo ya no tenía fuerzas para aguantar

-Acaba ya con nosotros... -dije, resignándome. Todos guardaron silencio y de repente ella estallo en una risa.

-¿Bromeas? y ¿perderme el espectáculo que está por comenzar? olvídalo -Dijo. No lo podía creer ¿qué hacer?

Y entonces la puso de pie a empujones y la empezó a sacar de la habitación, pudo escuchar los gritos de Kane y Fakir a sus espaldas, pero de alguna forma se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Julietta la llevo hasta las afueras de la mansión, desde las enormes escaleras ella pudo ver como una gran fiesta había sido preparada, las antorchas alumbraban a los cientos de vampiros que seguían las ordenes de Julietta, ella pudo ver a Agatha, al costado de un árbol junto a varias sillas, en donde habían personas sentadas, por un segundo Dashley pensó que eran vampiros, pero al mirar mejor se dio cuenta de que en realidad todos eran humanos unos veinte quizás, mujeres y niños lloraban, incluso los hombres parecían aterrorizados por lo que presenciaban.

-No te preocupes -Julietta la empujo y ella cayo justo en el húmedo pasto, rodando, el dolor de su muñeca se hizo más agudo- Serás el plato principal esta noche.

-¡Dashley! -Sintió el grito de Kane, sin fuerzas para levantarse giro su cabeza y pudo ver que por las mismas escaleras Kane y Fakir eran empujados por dos vampiros enormes. En vez de llevarla junto a ella Julietta hizo un gesto y estos llevaron a sus amigos hasta unos metros más lejos de ella, sin embargo sabía que Julietta tenía planeado que ellos miraran todo lo que le haría.

Trono los dedos al aire y todo el mundo guardo silencio, lo único que Dashley pudo escuchar fueron los forcejeos de Kane y Fakir y el llanto de una niña humana.

-Esta es nuestra noche, mis queridos súbditos -Grito Julietta a todos los que la escuchaban- Esta noche seremos lo suficientemente poderosos como para acabar con el poderío que los Vulturi han impuesto sobre nosotros, acabar con sus degradantes leyes y gobernar nosotros mismos nuestro mundo y a los humanos!

Dashley escucho el grito de aprobación de todos los vampiros subyugados a Julietta, la verdad es que en ese momento sintió que era él fin. Cuando vino hasta Australia, vino escapando del dolor y la confusión, escapando de un destino que no podría cambiar, escapando de un amor imposible, porque ella sabía que nunca podría estar con Seth, pues los vulturi jamás se lo permitirían, incluso antes la matarían. Pero por un minuto, solo uno. Quiso regresar en el tiempo y haber besado a Seth otra vez o quizás solo quizás abrirle y decirle adiós en persona, no a través de un frio e insensible correo electrónico.

-Han sido siglos, de vivir en la oscuridad, sin poder demostrarnos como lo que somos -siguió recitando la líder vampiro como si aquello fuera un discurso presidencial, quizás lo fuera, pensó Dash- Pero ahora, todos y cada uno de nosotros posee un poder, una habilidad que esos malditos nunca poseerán -tomo aire- y más que eso, esta noche reclamare la más poderosa habilidad de todas.

Dash vio a Julietta posar sus ojos rojos en ella y sonreír con malicia.

-¿Qué piensas pequeña Dash? ¿Sabes ahora que cuando te mate tendré la habilidad que poseerías siendo vampiro? -Quedo impactada y escucho el impacto en Kane y Fakir, ambos lucharon contra sus captores, pero en cambio no pudieron hacer nada- Oui, Mon amour -Dijo Julietta dirijiendose a Fakir-. Mi habilidad original no es la de proyectar ilusiones o recuerdos -sonrió con malicia-. En realidad es el poder de hacerme con toda habilidad que posea el vampiro o humano a quien mate.

Cuando Julietta la levanto y la hizo mirar a sus amigos, supo que debió haber luchado, pero en realidad, que importaba, con la revelación que Julietta acababa de hacer, solo demostraba lo poderosa que era y llegaría a ser, cuando la matara a ella, obtendría el poder de dar la vida y la muerte a quien ella quisiera y nadie podría detenerla. Nadie.

La mano de Julietta se dirigió a su cuello, Dashley se fijó en Fakir, quien por primera vez mostraba pánico en su mirada Oh, Dios pensó, luego miro a Kane, quien solo parecía perdido Solo me gustaría abrazarles otra vez, abrazar a Seth por última vez Sintió las uñas de julietta clavarse como puñales en su cuello, sobre su yugular.

-observer le nouveau départ… **(10)** -Dijo Julietta y rasgo su cuello, ahora moriría y con ella cualquier esperanza tanto para los vampiros y lobos como para los humanos.


	24. Libro XII Dashley: Abriendo el corazón

**_Libro XII_**

**_Dashley_**

_Y entonces el verdadero infierno se desato, aunque suene triyado así lo fue. Desde los arboles que rodeaban la mansión más de un treintenar de lobos salio gruñendo y atacando a los vampiros de Julietta, Esta impresionada por la emboscada la dejo caer al piso esperando que se desangrara, sentía dolor, mucho dolor, pero en realidad ya no importaba. Cerro sus ojos y espero a la muerte con tranquilidad._

_-¡Ayudala!- Escucho a alguien gritar._

_-Eso hago -dijo otro, Dashley ya sentía el mundo alejarse y la oscuridad de la muerte caer, en realidad siempre pensó que morir seria doloroso, pero esto era más que doloroso, era aterrador._

_-No reacciona -Ha, la voz era de Kane. Debio sospecharlo, los lobos, los lobos debían ser los de la reserva de la Push ¿Seth estaba entre ellos? Y las figuras oscuras que vio entre ellos eran vampiros? Los Cullen o los vulturi?_

_-Dash. Oh, Dios. Dash no te mueras, por favor ¡No! -Kane, Oh Kane. Ella tampoco quería morir, en realidad nadie en este mundo quiere morir. _

_De alguna manera, el dolor se fue aliviando, ya estaba terminando todo, podría morir, quizás su muerte traería algo buerno, todas las cosas dejan algo bueno, incluso la muerte de alguien. El dolor de calmo por completo y por un segundo estaba rodeada de oscuridad y en otro, la luz de antochar nublo su vista, parpadeo, una, dos veces y fijo su rostro en Kane, que estaba sobre ella, el tenia sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de sufrimiento._

_-¿K-Kane? -su voz sono extraña, supuso que era porque tenia su garganta cortada, todavía podía sentir la humedad de la sangre en su cuello. Kane abrió los ojos y la miro con sorpresa y alivio._

_-Dios mio, estas viva-¿Lo estaba? Y entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?_

_-Gracias a Dios, lo hize a tiempo -Era la voz que habia escuchado antes, miro a su izquierda y vio a Michael junto a ella, sus manos palidas estaban llenas de sangre, pero tenia una sonrisa calida en su rostro, entonces supo que él la habia salvado._

_-Gracias…-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de darse cuenta de lo que susedia a su alrededor. Todos los vampiros de Julietta estaban siendo atacados, no solo por los lobos, si no tambien por la familia Cullen y por parte de los vulturi. Dash busco a Bella con la mirada, su prima y su cuñado estaban espalda con espalda rompiendo en pedazos cuerpos de vampiros que se les lanzaban a atacarlos. Uno de ellos, un hombre se le acerco a atacarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ella contuvo la respiración y fue entonces cuando un enorme lobo color rojo tierra salio de la nada y partio en dos al vampiro Jacob pensó, si Jake estaba allí eso significaba que Seth tambien, siguió buscando con desesperación, pero su mirada se fijo en el grupo de humanos que aun seguía atado a la sillas._

_-Tenemos que ayudarles -Le dijo a Kane y este asintio ¿Dónde estaba Fakir? Mientras los tres corrian hasta el grupo de humanos, Dashley pudo ver donde estaba Fakir. Junto a Jane, estaban frente a Julietta a punto de peliar con ella._

_-No nos hagan daño, porfavor -Grito una mujer cuando los vio acercarse, Dash intento tranquilizarlos, pero simplemente ellos siguieron gritando asustados. Por un segundo, Dashley sintio pánico, pero este mágicamente se apaciguo._

_-Nosotros nos encargaremos -Vio a Jazper Cullen junto a su esposa Alice acercarse a ayudar a los humanos, entonces Dash entendio que las habilidades con las emociones que poseía Jazper servían mucho en momentos así._

_-Tienes que ir con Seth, Dash.-Dijo Alice, apuntando hasta otro lado, Dashley giro la cabeza buscando a Seth con la mirada, entonces lo vio, peliando contra nada más ni menos que Agatha, sin pensarlo dos veces ella corrió hasta él._

_-¡Seth!- Grito y el lobo se giro para mirarla, solo una milésima de segundo basto, para que Agatha se moviera y cubriera el cuerpo de Seth, apretadolo para romperle todos sus huesos. Seth ahuyo, pero antes de que Agatha lograra todo su cometido, una figura arrepetio contra ella y ambos rodaron por el pasto. Kane._

_Dashley corrió hasta el lobo color arena, que ahora estaba inmóvil en el piso. Kane acababa de quitar la cabeza de los hombros de Agatha y la lanzaba lejos sin mucha ayuda._

_-¡Oh, Dios! Seth… -murmuro y se coloco junto a el, el parecía gemir como un cachorrito pequeño, Dashley puso su enorme cabeza sobre sus piernas y lo intento tranquilizar acariciándolo-. Estoy aquí cariño, tranquilo. ¡Michael! -grito, esperando que su amigo vampiro medico no hubiera sido desmembrado, sin embargo Mike apareció en un segundo a su lado, al igual que Kane._

_-Tienes que curarlo -Le dijo a Mike, pero este solo negó con la cabeza y se dejo caer junto a Dash._

_-Esto no es así de fácil,Dash -dijo Mike, ella estaba llorando ahora y no podía entender a lo que el se referia._

_-¿a que te refieres? -pregunto sin entender mucho, miro los ojos de lobo de Seth, estos aun a pesar del dolor parecían brillar, al mirarla El me ama pensó._

_-El ya se esta curando solo -explico Mike- pero si no se reacomodan sus huesos, estos se sondaran así como están lo que podría ser peligroso._

_-Reacomodaselos entonces -lloro Dash, Seth comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, pero ella podía ver que decía con ellos No llores Dash, voy a estar bien_


	25. Lágrimas, deseos y adiós

_**Disclaimer:** Twilight no me pertenece es obra y creación de mi idola y inspiración Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo tome algunos de sus personaje para darle cuerpo a mi historia *O*_

_**Vocabulario:** Este capitulo contiene frases en francés aquí los significados_

_1. Maldita Marioneta._

* * *

-Ya basta Julietta, mira a tu alrededor, todos tus vampiros han sido sometidos o asesinados, entrégate, no tienes escapatoria.

A pesar de las palabras que decía Kane, Julietta no pensaba entregarse a esos bastardos de los vulturi, ella tenía habilidades asombrosas que ninguno de ellos podría nunca derrotar. Sonrió con suficiencia, nunca se entregaría, menos a esa zorra de Jane. Ellos podían irse olvidando de eso.

Jane la miro con furia en sus ojos, como si entendiera lo que Julietta pensaba, entonces para confusión de ella, Jane se giró hasta Fakir que aun la miraba a ella y sonrió.

Fakir se dobló de dolor, al sentir su cuerpo ser atravesado por millones de espadas ardientes, Jane lo estaba atacando y el no sabía porque.

-¡No! -escucho el grito de Julietta, quien se lanzó a atacar a Jane, ambas rodaron por el piso e intentaron desmembrarse la una a la otra.

Julietta nunca lo permitiría, a pesar de todo lo que Fakir le había hecho, solo ella se permitiría torturarlo, nadie más podía tocarle, nunca más. No después de lo que Tabatha le había hecho, ella no lo permitiría.

-Sacrément marionnette **(1)** -le grito, maldita marioneta, esa niña nunca sería algo más que eso, como todos los que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de los vulturi lo eran, incluso Fakir, ella siempre quiso derrotar a los vulturi, para ganar la libertad de él. Toda la culpa de esto lo tenía Tabatha, la perfecta princesita que no era más que una maldita egoísta, quien no había dudado en manipular el corazón de quienes la amaban para su propio beneficio. Nunca se lo perdonaría, jamás.

Tomo la cabeza de Jane y comenzó a arrancársela, vio como esta trataba de utilizar su poder en su contra, pero hacia años, Julietta había matado a alguien con la habilidad de bloquear poderes mentales.

-No debiste atreverte a atacarlo -sonrió con crueldad, cuando solo quedaba un poco para arrancarle la cabeza un fuerte cuerpo la empujo, alejándola de Jane. Por el aroma supo que era Fakir.

-No lo hagas -Le dijo, ella lo miro impresionada, este tomo sus manos y las puso por sobre su cabeza, aprisionándola sobre el piso- deja de acerté más daño, por mí.

Aquellas palabras la aturdieron, miró fijamente los ojos de Fakir, aquellos ojos que siempre había amado, estos brillaban con nada más ni menos que pena.

Fakir sentía pena por ella, no amor.

Lo empujo fuertemente para alejarlo de ella, entonces miro a su alrededor, casi todos sus súbditos habían sido desmembrados, pero aún le quedaba algo, una última carta.

Dashley Griffin

Corrió hasta donde la chica estaba sentada junto a un lobo y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, la tomo por el cuello y la alejo de ellos.

* * *

Antes de que Dashley supiera lo que sucedía, algo la agarro y la alejo de Seth quien solto un aullido fuerte. Al ver la desesperación en los rostros de Kane y Mike, supo que quien la sostenía era Julietta.

-Tú todavía no has ganado -le susurro Julietta fríamente al oído, apretándola con fuerza y sosteniendo sus manos en su espalda, Dash pudo hacer frente a todo el paisaje.

Técnicamente el ejercito de Julieta había sido derrotado, restos de pedazos de vampiros estaban por alrededor de todo el jardín, incluso pudo ver como Dimitri terminaba por sacarle los brazos a otro y los lanzaba lejos. Ya nadie quedaba para ayudarle.

-¿De verdad crees que ganaras Julietta? -No supo de donde saco la valentía, para decirle aquello, pero sintió como Julietta apretaba con más fuerza sus manos.

-Cállate -le dijo.

-No le pudiste ganar a Tabatha con respecto a Kane y ahora, tampoco nos has podido ganar a nosotros ¿Qué se siente vivir solo de derrotas? -En una serie de televisión habían aconsejado que jugar con la mente de su atacante podría salvarle la vida, o por lo menos darle tiempo a alguien de salvarle la vida-. Que se siente estar así de sola Julietta? Que se siente que nadie te amé.

-Cá-lla-te -le advirtió.

-Sera mejor que la sueltes -Bella hablo desde su derecha, pudo ver a la mayoría de los Cullen tras ella, hacia el otro lado Jane y tres vulturis más incluyendo Dimitri las observaban y Fakir y Kane estaban a unos pasos.

-¿Tu vienes a amenazarme? -dijo Julietta con indignación- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Es mi prima y me ama -dijo Dashley con valentía, eso pareció agotar a Julietta, quien levanto su mano dispuesta a atravesarle el pecho con ella y matarla, Dashley vio con desesperación como Kane corría hacia ella y empujaba a Julietta lejos, esta última grito con rabia y elevo su mano hacia Kane cuando estaba en el aire la cerro en un puño y horriblemente el cuerpo de Kane de la nada se cubrió con llamas azules.

-¡No! -Gritaron ella y Fakir al mismo tiempo, cuando intento correr hasta el Bella la detuvo sujetándola de la cintura. Vio a Fakir correr hacia Julietta que aún estaba en el piso mirando con satisfacción como Kane comenzaba a quemarse. Casi con aturdimiento presencio como con una velocidad impresionante Fakir, arrancaba la cabeza del cuerpo de Julietta, aun cuando ella no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, casi creyó ver incredulidad cuando esta comprendió que quien la había matado fue su propio amado. Fakir tomo su cabeza y la arrojo hasta una fogata atrás de él y se quedó quieto, mirando cómo se volvía cenizas.

Con brusquedad ella quiso soltarse de Bella y correr hasta donde Kane se quemaba, quizás ella podría apagar el fuego, quizás aún él podría sobrevivir. Cuando Bella la soltó, corrió rápidamente, llegando hasta donde las extrañas llamas azules acababan con su amigo y amor.

-Kane… -Dijo en un sollozo, este parecía solo mirar el cielo, pero al oír su voz sus ojos se movieron hasta ella y le sonrió, su última y cálida sonrisa.

-Princesa, Mi Dash...

-No te mueras Kane -dijo con desesperación, sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de su amigo, mientras ella pensaba en alguna manera de apagar el fuego.

-¿Te dije alguna vez que tus lagrimas tienen un sabor salado? -Ella lo miro y no pudo evitar llorar más al entender el significado de aquellas palabras. Las lágrimas de la persona destinada a ti deberían de tener un sabor dulce, Kane y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a estar juntos- No llores Dash.

-No…No… -Fakir apareció arrodillado junto a Kane, de la misma forma que ella, le acaricio la cabeza a su amigo.

-Fak…

-Tranquilo… -Le susurro este, a pesar de que los vampiros no podían llorar Dashley sabia que Fakir lo hacía, en su interior el lloraba por su amigo.

-¿Crees que la vea? -Le pregunto Kane.

-Por supuesto… -Le dijo Fakir con seguridad ¿Se referían a Tabatha?

-Le diré que le mandas saludos -le dijo con una sonrisa- Gracias, hermano…

Las llamas acabaron por quemarlo, todo, hasta sus lágrimas. Y con los aullidos de los lobos como único sonido ella supo que todo había acabado y de alguna manera Dashley sabía que de la peor forma…

**Fin...**

* * *

**Si, un poco triste el final ¿o no? **


	26. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

_La Push, Tres años después._

Dashley apretó con fuerza el colgante que tenía en su mano, pequeño y de plata era un escudo entrecruzado con dos espadas, que colgaba desde una cadena de plata. El emblema de los Le'fevre, el cual Tabatha le había entregado una vez a Kane y este había guardado por siglos como su mayor tesoro. Para Dashley, ese pequeño colgante era más parte de Kane que cualquier cosa, porque este lo había amado y protegido con ahínco.

Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que nunca me abandonarías… jamais vous, pour vous toujours… nunca lo has hecho, cada día te sigo sintiendo junto a mí Pensó ella.

A pesar de que los años habían pasado, y ni el dolor ni la pena habían disminuido, Dashley sentía que ahora más que nunca tenia a Kanerik protegiéndola, su amigo y uno de los chicos que amo, el siempre ocuparía un lugar en su corazón. Fakir le había dicho que para él el dolor era algo cotidiano y cada vez que lo veía, cuando el la venia a visitar después de viajar por el mundo y le traía algo, Dash creía ver en él la nostalgia de los recuerdos de Kane. Pero hacia tres días cuando después de un año él la había visitado, vio algo diferente en Fakir, la tristeza continuaba, pero la soledad pareció apaciguarse y Dashley sospechaba que en algo influía Divanne, una hermosa irlandesa vampiro, pelirroja y de ojos celestes que había sido convertida a los 17 años y que siempre tenía una sonrisa para todos fueran vampiros, humanos o lobos.

Según ella Fakir se merecía el amor con que la chica lo miraba, todos merecían ser amados…

Dashley miro su vientre hinchado y sonrió, poniéndose la cadena de nuevo alrededor de su cuello, salió de la casa para encontrarse con Seth.

La vida está llena de pruebas, muchas veces no las superas o sufres demasiado durante ellas, pero en realidad, tienes que disfrutar cada instante que vives, porque a pesar del dolor. Sonreír siempre es más importante que cualquier lágrima…

* * *

_**Bueno, chicos. En realidad tengo la sensación de que este fic termino de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo, Dashley fue feliz con Seth, como siempre estuvo destinado, en realidad este final fue el original desde hace cuatro años atrás, matar a Kane no fue para nada fácil, él era muy fácil de amar, pero quise reflejar que a pesar de los siglos y los errores que pudo cometer Tabatha. Kane nunca dejo de amarla.**_

_**Bueno el amor es eso, ciego hasta el punto de ser perfecto.**_

_**Espero que este Fic les haya gustado, no podía dejarlo así por eso :D, muchas gracias por leerlo eso hace que cualquier escritor se inspire para seguir.**_

_**Niia Loi**_


End file.
